Humain parmi les loups
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Stiles est bien connu pour être l'humain de la meute. Mais s'il n'était pas aussi accepté que ce que l'on pense ! Pas aussi bien que ce qu'il avait lui-même espéré ! Et si tous ses efforts étaient vains aux yeux de Scott, malgré le soutien de son compagnon Derek Hale... La vie pas toute rose d'un Stiles vivant dans une meute qui accueil un nouvel arrivant. (/!\ ce n'est pas Théo)
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Alors... voici ma nouvelle fic, qui est donc sur le Fandom de TW !**

 **Soyez cool, c'est ma première dans le domaine ;p**

 **Publication : Je n'ai pas internet de façon continuelle donc je posterais lorsque je pourrais ^^**

 **C'est un Bashing!Scott. Le Sterek est déjà établit... puis je vous laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure.**

 **Grande première pour moi, il y a des OC... j'espère réussir à les rendre captivants car ils vont avoir une place assez importante dans l'histoire.**

 **Warning : il y aura quelques fois des passages un peu difficiles même si de façon très ponctuelle.**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups ! ^^**

 **Prologue**

 ****Les deux enfants se tiennent la main, assis sur la terre glacée de la forêt.

Ils entendent un bruit étouffé et morts de trouille, ils se pelotonnent l'un contre l'autre. Le plus grand enfouissant la tête du plus frêle dans son cou pour cacher à sa vue l'horreur qui s'offre à la sienne. Un homme géant se dresse devant eux, les mains pleines de sang, la bouche pleine de sang. Un martinet dégoulinant d'un liquide visqueux à la main.

Les yeux du gosse s'écarquillent de terreur. Il assimile tout ceci aux plaies sur l'enfant le plus frêle. Les traces dans son dos, la morsure à sa jambe, le sang plein son visage.  
Le plus petit geins de douleur. Dans un sursaut, ils se redressent tous deux et reprennent la fuite, frissonnant sous les éclats de rire malsains de l'homme au martinet. Leurs yeux luisent d'un éclat sauvage alors que leur instinct les pousse à partir le plus loin possible. Le plus grand supporte le second enfant, qui boite douloureusement.

Après de nombreuses minutes à courir, il crient de terreur en sentent quelque chose les attraper par la nuque et les soulever. Un rire gras et mauvais raisonne à leurs oreilles.

\- Assez joué les enfants. On rentre à la maison.

L'homme fait rapidement demi-tour et ils approchent d'un grand manoir au style victorien magnifique. La devanture est lumineuse, fleurie, entretenue.

Jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer qu'en cet instant, avec tous ces papillons flottant dans l'air, dans les sous-sols, on jetait de l'eau froide sur deux enfants avant de leur lancer de la viande crue pour seule nourriture des trois jours venir.

Les deux enfants se pressent l'un contre l'autre pour se réconforter, geignants doucement de peur, de douleur et de faim.

\- Demain soir. Demain soir on doit réussir. On doit partir d'ici.  
\- J'ai peur. Ils vont me punir.  
\- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

 **NDA : Alors ?**

 **Le prologue étant très court, je poste le premier chapitre directement ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! ;p**


	2. Chapter 1

Comme promis, la suite tout de suite !

Bonne lecture mes loupiots ! ^^

 **CHAPITRE 1**

\- Derek, viens vite. On a trouvé un loup. Il refuse de nous écouter et se changer… et… il sent étrange.  
\- Où ?  
\- Dans la partie Nord de la forêt.  
\- Ne bougez surtout pas, ne l'attaquez pas. Que sent-il ?!  
-… Je ne sais pas. Et… Stiles. Il est blessé.  
\- Comment ça ?! Comment ça, Stiles est BLESSE ?!  
\- Comme le loup avait peur de nous… je me suis dit que Stiles, étant humain, aurait peut-être plus de chances. Je l'ai obligé Derek, il ne voulait pas, il tremblait… mais… rahhh ! J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir d'Alpha et il l'a fait. Mais le loup a tout de même mal réagit. Il a mordu le poignet de Stiles. Et je ne peux pas voir si c'est grave, le loup est entre nous et lui. Et dès qu'on essaie une approche, il grogne et s'approche de Stiles.  
-Ok. J'arrive. Ne bougez pas.

Je raccroche rapidement et en pestant contre cet Alpha incompétent, je me jette dans le forêt.

De bien trop nombreuses minutes après à mon goût, je me retrouve assez près pour sentir l'odeur des membres de ma meute ainsi que celle de l'inconnu. Je contourne assez les odeurs pour finir du côté de Stiles avant d'avancer. Je le vois, assis au sol, pâle comme la mort, les yeux rivés sur le loup blanc face à lui, qui a plongé ses prunelles violettes dans les siennes caramels, il presse son poignet dégoulinant de sang contre son torse dans sa main valide. Avant que le loup ne puisse me voir, il se retourne vers le reste de la meute qui a attiré son attention en m'apercevant. Je me faufile discrètement vers Stiles, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je m'agenouille derrière lui et presse rapidement ma main sur sa bouche pour taire son cri lorsque je me sers dans son dos. Il se raidit brutalement et je sens son cœur et sa respiration avoir des accrocs.

Putain non, il ne faut pas qu'il nous fasse une crise de panique maintenant.

Je tourne délicatement son visage vers le mien et je lui intime d'un signe de main que tout va bien et qu'il doit se calmer. Son cœur reprend peu à peu un rythme normal et tandis que je reste contre lui, je me concentre davantage sur le loup inconnu. Sur son odeur surtout.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur et alors que Scott et Liam allaient lui foncer dessus, je me redresse vivement pour me mettre entre le loup blanc terrifié et les deux garçons.

\- STOP ! C'est un enfant ! Scott, c'est un louveteau. C'est pour ça, l'odeur étrange. C'est que tu n'as pas l'habitude ! Appel Deaton !

Je me tourne vers le louveteau et ma respiration se coupe entre l'admiration et la terreur.

Stiles s'est redressé sur les genoux, sa main sanglante toujours contre son torse mais la seconde tendue vers le loup blanc qui la sent timidement avant de s'approcher doucement. J'entends la respiration hachée de Stiles, son cœur qui loupe des battements, sa douce odeur infestée de la senteur aigre de la peur. Le loup finit par presser sa truffe contre la paume offerte puis il se coule doucement contre le brun avant d'enfouir sa truffe dans son cou, me figeant un peu plus d'horreur.

Mon dieu, les prochaines manœuvres vont être des plus délicates. S'il se sent agressé, il peut à tout instant planter ses crocs bien aiguisés dans le gorge blanche de Stiles. Je déglutis difficilement.

Même si cette vision est terrifiante, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont sublimes, que Stiles est fait pour vivre avec les loups.

Le garçon qui court avec les loups.

\- Der… Derek.

Je me reprends rapidement et remarque enfin que Stiles est au bord de la panique de sentir une truffe humide de son propre sang contre sa gorge ainsi que des crocs bien pointus proches de sa carotide.

\- Stiles. Ne panique surtout pas. Tout est ok. Respire calmement.  
\- D… Der…  
\- STILES ! NE PANIQUE PAS OU IL POURAIT T'ARRACHER LA GORGE D'UN COUP !

… Ou comment le mettre encore plus en panique.  
Il ferme violemment ses yeux tandis que son corps se tend et qu'il s'arrête de respirer.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! STILES RESPIRE, ABRUTI ! RESPIRE ! STILES ! SCOTT RAMENE TOI AVEC TON POUVOIR D'ALPHA DE MERDE !

Le mexicain se ramène précipitamment et je lui cri d'ordonner à Stiles de respirer, ce que ce dernier fait directement.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles je veille à distance sur Stiles et le louveteau, Deaton arrive. Il s'approche doucement d'eux et avec douceur, il lance un calmant par fumigène. En quelques secondes, Stiles tombe à terre, le loup au-dessus de lui, tout aussi endormi.

J'accours vers eux et attrape Stiles dans mes bras. Je presse mon nez contre ses cheveux et son visage contre mon cou. Une fois apaisé de sentir mon compagnon contre moi et toujours en vie, je me détends et pars vers la voiture de Deaton avant de m'installer à l'arrière, Stiles -toujours endormi- à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je serre son poignet meurtri dans ma main pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Son cœur bat doucement contre mon torse, me calmant aussi sûrement que quand je dors dans ses bras.

Je me réveille de mon début de somnolence en sentant l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Isaac entre avec dans les bras le louveteau. Les grandes prunelles bleues de mon ancien Bêta se posent sur nos deux corps enlacés et tout en levant les yeux au ciel, je lui accorde de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fait sans une once d'hésitation. Il se colle contre mon flanc, son nez contre mon bras, une main sur la cuisse de Stiles.

Je n'aime pas trop quand les autres touchent Stiles mais Isaac a toujours été épargné sur ce point là. C'est le seul pour lequel je tolère chacun de ses contacts avec mon compagnon.

\- Derek, je vous dépose à l'hôpital puis nous irons à la clinique étudier ce louveteau. Heureusement que tu étais là. Si vous l'aviez attaqué alors que c'est un enfant… sa meute vous aurait massacré un à un. Je me demande d'ailleurs où peut être sa meute.  
\- Roulez Deaton.

Il rit légèrement mais fait ce que je lui dit.

\- Tu n'auras pas à justifier son inconscience à l'hôpital à part par un évanouissement. Ce que j'ai utilisé est un somnifère naturel dont ils ne verront pas de traces ou du moins ne feront pas de test car il te croiront.

Je grogne pour acquiescer, mon nez toujours dans les cheveux bruns de Stiles. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'hôpital, je descends rapidement et entre tel une furie dedans. Je me dépêche d'aller vers Mélissa qui est au comptoir et de nouveau en grognant, je lui indique ma présence. Elle se tourne vers moi et ouvre la bouche de stupeur en voyant tout le sang nous recouvrant, Stiles et moi.

\- Derek ?! Que s'est-il passé ?!  
\- Morsure au poignet. Il s'est évanoui en chemin.  
\- Apporte le moi.

Je la suis au travers des gens, me concentrant sur le battement régulier du cœur de mon compagnon pour garder mon calme. On entre rapidement dans une chambre où la femme m'ordonne de poser mon fardeau sur le lit blanc immaculé.

\- As-tu regardé sa blessure ?!  
\- Non.

Elle acquiesce puis tourne toute son attention vers la main meurtrie que je me refuse encore de regarder.

\- Et merde. Derek, son poignet est déchiqueté. Qu'est ce qui l'a mordu ?!  
\- Un loup.  
\- TOI ?!  
\- BIEN SUR QUE NON !, je hurle férocement.

Rien que l'idée que j'aurais pu le mordre ainsi me donne envie de mourir !

\- Ok. Reste calme Derek ! Tu es en train de te transformer !

Mais seul un discret geignement me redonne contenance. Stiles semble être en train de se réveiller. Ses sourcils se froncent, tout comme son petit nez adorable. Je me penche vers lui et observe avec attention ses yeux papillonner puis se fixer aux miens. Je me penche et pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant les rougeurs présentent sur ses joues lorsque je m'écarte. Puis il grimace lorsqu'il bouge son bras abîmé.

\- Bouge pas.  
\- Derek, écarte toi de mon patient !

Je m'exécute après avoir effleuré sa joue de mes lèvres.

\- Comment va le louveteau ?  
\- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Deaton l'a emmené à la clinique.

Il hoche doucement la tête avant de grimacer la douleur.

\- Derek, il ne faut pas laisser Scott avec le petit. Il en a peur. J'ai dit à Scott qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre et se soumettre à l'Alpha… qu'il risquait d'être terrifié même si c'est moi qui intervenait. Parce que les louveteaux ne se soumettent même pas aux Alphas la plupart du temps, ce sont les seuls qui sont immunisés contre ça… mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter encore une fois !  
-Attends Stiles… tu es en train de dire que c'est Scott qui t'a fait intervenir auprès du loup ?!  
\- Ouaip Mélissa. Mais c'est pas grave.  
\- Ah… c'est pas grave ! Donc ce n'est pas grave non plus, le fait que tu vas devoir te faire opérer ?!  
\- J… quoi ?!

Mon compagnon blanchit dangereusement d'un seul coup. Je pose ma main sur son front et caresse délicatement sa tempe de mon pouce.

\- Calme toi. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as su que c'était un enfant.  
\- Il était petit par rapport à toi sous ta forme de loup. Et beaucoup trop nerveux et agité pour être adulte, même dans ces conditions un loup adulte aurait su rester un minimum calme. Les autres ne s'en sont pas rendus compte mais il montrait souvent sa nuque et gémissait. Seuls les louveteaux ont ce comportement même si ce sont eux les moins susceptibles à obéir et à se soumettre. Chez eux c'est un comportement purement enfantin ! Tout comme chez les enfants humains qui peuvent avoir des comportements de crainte et de « soumission » -si on peut qualifié ça ainsi- (nda: notez ici que j'ai du mal à tourner ma phrase pour que ça fasse pas enfant maltraité) envers un adulte alors que l'instant d'après il va continuer ses bêtises ou continuer à s'agiter et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Puis il m'a mordu par pur défense. Et ensuite, même si j'étais terrifié, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était comme désolé. Son comportement était plus pour me protéger des autres que pour me garder en « otage ». Comme si le fait que je sois blessé lui ait fait craindre que je devenais une proie facile pour les autres et qu'ils allaient en profiter pour me bouffer et que son devoir était de me protéger. En bref, il est juste adorable ! On peut le garder ?

Ses prunelles pétillantes implorent dans ma direction, le bouche légèrement en avant dans une moue totalement craquante. Mélissa aurait été absente, je pense que j'aurais joué au docteur avec mon compagnon… Erm erm.  
Je me reprends et pose mes yeux exaspérés sur cette splendeur alanguie, pardon, allongée sur les draps.

\- Stiles, c'est un enfant.  
\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est un loup.  
\- Un loup-garou !  
\- Bah… on n'a qu'à le garder sous sa forme de loup ! Comme ça ce sera tout à fait légal de le garder ! Non ?

J'échange un regard mi-consterné mi-amusé avec Mélissa.

\- Non. Il doit avoir une famille, un meute qui l'attends Stiles…  
\- Oh. Tu as sûrement raison.

Sa voix est faible alors qu'il tourne son visage vers sa main valide, qui se ressert doucement sur son tee-short.  
Mélissa s'éclipse discrètement en l'apercevant. Je m'assieds sur le matelas et remonte son visage vers moi. Ses prunelles sont humides et mon cœur se sert.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- … Derek… est-ce que je fais… vraiment… parti de la meute moi ? Si je disparaissais, est-ce que j'aurais une meute, une famille, vous tous… qui m'attendrai, qui me chercherai ?! Si tu n'étais pas là … je ne pense pas que je pourrais seulement prétendre faire partie de la meute. Est-ce que… Scott… Je suis sûr que même lui ne me chercherait pas. Surtout lui.

Et au fond, ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il a raison.

Depuis que Scott est l'Alpha, il ne se préoccupe plus que des loups de la meute, délaissant systématiquement Stiles ainsi que les autres humains de la meute qui pourtant sont tout aussi importants que les loups et autres êtres surnaturels.

Il ne fait même pas attention au fait que Stiles fasse nuits blanches sur nuits blanches pour trouver toutes les infos dont nous avons besoin, toutes ces choses qui nous sont vitales dans le simple but d'attirer son approbation, son attention, sa fierté. Putain, Scott ne s'en aperçoit même pas et agit comme si c'était la moindre des choses, il ne lit même pas les dossiers pour lesquels Stiles se tue à la tache, il n'écoute pas non plus ses rapports, tout comme une partie de la meute, lui disant simplement qu'il est agaçant et chiant à toujours parler. Ne voyant pas sa nervosité maintenant, dès qu'il essai de prendre la parole. Scott ne voit pas toutes les larmes que son soit-disant meilleur ami verse à cause de son indifférence. Parfois il est juste à côté et lui réplique sèchement qu'ils parlent de choses sérieuses tandis que Stiles donnait la réponse à leur problème, et alors je vois, avec impuissance, les larmes monter aux yeux de mon compagnon qui baisse doucement la tête avant qu'une unique larme roule sur sa joue. Alors dans un geste faussement nerveux, il l'essuie en faisant passer ça pour un tic de son hyperactivité et se redresse en s'excusant à Scott pour le fait de s'être déconcentré et d'avoir nui au groupe. Et le soir, je ne peux que le serrer contre moi alors que les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues et qu'il pense que je ne m'en aperçois pas. Et je le laisse croire cela par égard pour lui, car je sais que s'il savait que je m'en rends compte, il ne se laisserait plus aller et contiendrait tout en lui. Ce qui m'est inconcevable.

Scott ne l'a pas non plus écouté quand il lui a expliqué que nous étions compagnons, il lui a simplement dit qu'il avait autre chose à s'occuper et que ce n'était pas ce pour quoi on devait se concentrer pour le moment. Il n'a pas vu la déception de son ami tout comme sa tristesse face à son indifférence à son bonheur. Il n'a pas voulu non plus célébrer -comme il en est la tradition dans la culture lycane- notre union contrairement aux couples entre loups alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas compagnons. Il lui a même crié dessus lorsqu'il a vu le morsure de compagnonnage que Stiles a sur la hanche -pourtant je l'ai faite à un endroit relativement discrète, ça aurait pu être à la gorge !. Il lui a dit que c'était inconscient de sa part de s'être laissé mordre, qu'il était naïf de penser que je tenais, que quiconque pouvait tenir à lui ainsi. Il lui a dit que ce genre de marques étaient réservées aux loups et il n'a pas voulu entendre, une fois de plus, les connaissances de Stiles dans le domaine, soit-disant qu'il n'y comprend et n'y connaît rien car il est humain. Seigneur, Stiles connaît tout sur le monde surnaturel, même des choses que je ne savais pas ! Après cette conversation, j'ai mis un mois avant que Stiles ne commence à reprendre confiance en lui et me laisse à nouveau approcher de lui autre que pour seulement lui caresser la joue - mon dieu, même ce contact lui était difficile. Autant dire que j'avais incendié Scott pendant toute cette période -et aujourd'hui encore-, j'ai même hésité à emmener Stiles dans une autre meute mais son attachement, parfois non réciproque, envers la meute m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas.

Mais Stiles ne lui en a jamais voulu pour toutes ces choses, disant seulement que « c'est Scott » et qu'il ne réalisait pas toujours la portée de ses mots et gestes.

Je reviens au présent en sentant la main valide de Stiles se glisser avec incertitude dans la mienne.

\- Je me sentais bien avec le louveteau, protégé et un peu aimé.  
\- Tu ne te sens pas bien avec moi ?

Il sourit à travers ses larmes et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Bien sur que si Sourwolf. Tu es mon loup à moi.  
\- Tu sais Stiles, la meute tient à toi. Certains plus que d'autres, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais on t'aime. Lydia, Allison, Isaac -il est fou de toi-, Danny, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Mason, Ethan… même Jackson, je suis sûr qu'il tient à toi, à sa façon. Peter aussi je pense… mais je préfère ne pas y penser à lui.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Après je reconnais que Liam, Hayden, Kira, Aiden, Brett, Breaden et Parrish ne sont pas… fans de toi.  
\- Ils me détestent.  
\- Je n'irais pas jusque là. Et Scott…  
\- Tu sais que je lui ai dit ce soir que j'avais trop peur pour y aller ?! Il m'a dit que pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de me rendre utile pour le meute je devais le faire… surtout pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi… je tremblai comme une feuille quand je me suis approché du bébé loup. Mais pas seulement de peur. Je me retenais de m'humilier devant toute la meute en pleurant. Et je ne sais pas… ça a du faire peur au petit et encore une fois, j'ai été incapable de faire un truc tout simple comme approcher un louveteau. Je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était un enfant et qu'ils sont ingérables quand ils ont peur… il m'a dit « la ferme Stiles, rends toi utile plutôt que de dire des conneries encore une fois ».  
\- Stiles, tu es utile pour la meute. Tous ceux qu'on a convenu qu'ils tenaient à toi en sont conscients. C'est tout ce qui doit t'importer.  
\- Tu sais… tes anciens Bêtas… Scott… il ne s'occupe pas d'eux. Il ne s'occupe pas de leurs problèmes. Seules les autres font cas d'eux et tiennent à eux. Je sais que tu n'es pas très communicatif et que c'est en partie pour ça que tu as laissé ta place à Scott mais… je pense que ça les rendrait heureux si tu prenais soin d'eux. Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi, ils me l'ont dit. Tu es celui qui les a sauvé. Ils te sont fidèles avant d'être fidèles à Scott, même si c'est lui leur Alpha.

Ses mots me touchent. J'adore mes anciens Bêtas mais c'est vrai que je ne parviens pas trop à m'intégrer à la meute et donc je ne les vois pas beaucoup.

\- Je ferai davantage attention alors.  
\- Oui.

Je caresse ses cheveux dans des gestes apaisants.

\- Je t'aime, little fox.  
\- Moi aussi.

Nous avons le temps de rester au silence quelques minutes avant que des médecins et infirmiers ne rentrent dans la chambre avec Mélissa et entreprennent de préparer Stiles pour la salle d'opération. Je sens sa nervosité mais ne peux la calmer, n'étant pas près de lui. Mélissa s'approche de moi.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il avait.  
\- Une bonne partie de la main et du poignet déchiqueté, certains ligaments sont pas mal endommagés, heureusement les os n'ont pas de problèmes à par quelques coups mais rien de bien grave. On doit l'opérer pour les ligaments et on va essayer de recoudre mais… c'est très abîmé. Je sais que c'est ton compagnon alors tu vas devoir en prendre soin, Derek. Sa main va être immobilisée un certain moment, tu vas devoir être à son écoute pour ses besoins. Stiles n'est pas quelqu'un qui ose demander, il a toujours peur d'en demander ou d'en vouloir trop alors il risque de ne pas te faire part de ses sentiments et de ses besoins. Ça va être dur émotionnellement et psychologiquement pour lui aussi. Je sais que certains vont être méchants avec lui dans la meute… fais attention à ce qu'il ne devienne pas une cible facile.  
\- Il peut compter sur moi Mélissa. Vous le savez bien.  
\- Oui. Allez, arrête de paniquer, il ne va pas mourir pendant son opération, ce n'est pas une opération à cœur ouvert !

Sa tentative d'humour ne me décrispe pas. Je suis bien trop conscient du cœur battant anormalement vite de mon compagnon, de sa respiration hachée et sifflante, de sa terreur.

\- Mélissa, il va faire une crise de panique. Il y a trop de mon de autour de lui, il se sent mal. Soit les infirmiers s'écartent soit on me laisse aller près de lui.  
\- Arrêtez ! Vous voyez bien qu'il se sent mal !, intervient rapidement Mélissa. Derek, viens près de lui.

Je me retiens pour ne pas courir et me poste près de lui, posant ma main sur son épaule et pressant mon torse contre son dos. Il se calme légèrement et encore plus lorsque ma seconde main effleure discrètement Ma Marque.

\- Très bien, il est prêt. Emmenez le.

Je me penche sur lui et embrasse doucement la commissure de ses lèvres et lui chuchote :

\- Reste Calme, foxy. Je t'aime.

 **NDA : Votre avis est plus que bienvenu mes petits loups !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes loupiots ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de "** ** _Humain parmi les loups_** **" !**

 **Pour la publication, ce ne sera pas régulier mais je ferai mon possible pour un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines :p**

 **RAR** **: Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **J'ai pu constater que l'arrivée d'un enfant dans la meute vous a intéressé, j'en suis heureuse ! ^^**

 ** _Lya_** **: Pour ce qui est du second enfant du prologue, on le retrouvera un peu plus tard, je laisse le suspense pour le moment ! ^^**

 **Donc MERCI à ceux qui me suivent (mais qui n'ont pas laissé de coms... je ne vous en veut pas mais pensez y un jour, ça serait sympa d'avoir vos avis :p)**

 **Et MERCI aux Reviews de** ** _Lya, juju, Akane, Skyline-O'Brien, bayruna, EneleHyram, GloomyLand, asmeralgirly, bisnut, TeenStiles24,_** **et** ** _Remus J. Potter-Lupin_** **!**

 **Bonne Lecture mes petits loups !**

 **CHAPITE 2**

Pendant les heures qui suivent, je reste dans la chambre attribuée à mon compagnon, attendant son retour du bloc avec une impatience mal contenue. Au bout de deux heures, je reçois l'appel de Deaton.

\- Comment va Stiles, Derek ?  
\- Bloc opératoire. Louveteau ?

… Il est vrai que l'inquiétude ne stimule pas mon taux de parole, contrairement à Stiles.

\- Le petit va bien. Je suis parvenu avec l'aide d'Isaac à le calmer et le faire revenir à une forme plus… humaine.  
\- Meute ? Plus humaine ?  
\- Il conserve ses griffes ainsi que ses crocs et ses yeux brillants. Ils sont dorés je te rassure. Après… je ne pense pas qu'il ait de meute, du moins je doute qu'elle le recherche. Ou si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas pour le choyer. Il a de vilaines plaies plus ou moins récentes sur tout le corps.  
\- Battu ?  
\- Plus je le crains. Surtout d'après la réaction d'Isaac. Il semblait comprendre comment ont été faites certaines. Il refuse de le quitter des yeux depuis qu'il l'a vu. L'enfant ne semble pas trop paniqué près de nous deux. On n'a pas encore essayé avec les autres… je voudrais tout d'abord essayer avec Stiles… si tu es d'accord ?  
\- Oui.  
\- … Je m'attendais à un refus catégorique.  
\- C'est un louveteau. Il ne voulait sûrement pas lui faire véritablement mal. Stiles a demandé à ce qu'on le garde.

J'entends rire de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- C'est tellement lui. Isaac m'a un peu dit ce qui était arrivé. Comment va-t-il psychologiquement ?  
\- Pas au mieux.  
\- Venez nous voir quand vous sortez de l'hôpital.  
\- Si il veut.  
\- Bien sur.  
\- Quel âge ?  
\- Physiquement, on dirait 6 ans. Mais d'après les quelques test que je suis parvenu à faire… il semblerait 8-9 ans.  
\- Il a l'odeur d'un enfant.  
\- Je pense que c'est dû à son innocence et sa pureté qui semblent totales en lui. Et peut être en son inexpérience face au reste du monde si l'on considère qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être sorti beaucoup. Je pense que Stiles va tomber amoureux.

Je grogne à sa mauvaise blague, attirant son rire.

\- Appel quand il sort de la salle d'opération. Et dit lui que je suis fier de lui d'avoir réussi à se rendre compte que c'était un enfant. Ça l'aidera à se sentir mieux. Et dit lui aussi qu'il a bien agit par la suite en ne bougeant pas et en le prenant contre lui, le détendant ainsi. Il a été plus passif et calme lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Il a même semblé chercher quelque chose. Je pense que c'était Stiles.  
\- Je lui dirais.  
\- Et Derek ! Calme toi. N'égorge pas les infirmiers.

Je raccroche rapidement, exaspéré. Une heure plus tard, c'est le père de Stiles qui arrive. Il me salut chaleureusement bien que je sente son inquiétude et sa nervosité.

Je l'aime bien. Il prend soin de mon compagnon et a toujours accepté notre relation… enfin surtout après que Stiles lui ait expliqué l'importance du compagnon et tout ce qui va avec -en passant l'étape de l'union bien sûr.

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard Derek mais il y avait un cambriolage dans une bijouterie. On a été appelé en renfort. Je n'ai pas réussi à me faire libérer…  
\- John. Ce n'est pas grave. Il est toujours au bloc. Vous étiez sûrement mieux là-bas qu'à attendre nerveusement ici.  
\- Mais tu étais seul, je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul.  
\- Mélissa est venu de temps en temps aux nouvelles. Stiles va bien, l'opération se déroule bien, il n'y a pas de complications.  
\- Tu es stressé au moins autant que moi.

Je grogne doucement, ce qui le fait rire.

\- Tu sais, quand Stiles était gosse, même s'il est toujours aussi gamin au fond et j'en suis heureux, il s'est souvent fait des fractures ou autres à cause de sa maladresse. Du coup, j'ai relativement l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il va revenir, tout souriant et fier de lui. Il va probablement nous montrer sa main en disant que les cicatrices vont le rendre classe et canon… il m'a dit ça pour la blessure à son genoux quand il avait 12 ans…

Je souris car c'est tout a fait le caractère de mon compagnon. Mais je ne dirais jamais à John à quel point, si ce n'est pas le cas pour le genoux, les quelques cicatrices qu'il a sur les hanches, les cuisses et le dos, et ce même si elles sont très discrètes, me rendent littéralement fou de désir pour Stiles. Parce que merde, c'est carrément bandant sur sa peau de porcelaine couverte de grains de beautés tout aussi excitants.

Je calme mes pensées en rougissant lorsque j'aperçois le regard et le sourire moqueur de John.

Nous discutons depuis un moment lorsque Stiles entre dans la chambre, allongé sur son lit qui est poussé par un infirmier. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres, son regard encore un peu dans le vague. Il me regarde et ouvre sa belle bouche en levant sa main bandée:

\- Pour le moment je reconnais que ce n'est pas très sexy mais quand je n'aurais plus tout ça… ces cicatrices te feront encore plus bander que celles sur mes reins ! J'en suis sûr !

Je rougis furieusement, mort de honte alors que j'entends John hoqueter.

Le regard nébuleux de Stiles se pose sur son père.

\- Papa ! Tu savais que Derek était excité dès qu'il voyait me cicatrices ?! Surtout celles au bas de mon dos. Du coup, s'il me prend à quatre pattes, il a beau venir 20 fois, il ne débande jamais. Je suis obligé de me mettre sur le dos pour qu'il parvienne à se calmer. Du coup je suis crevé le lendemain. Parce que même là, souvent il voit celles de mes cuisses et ça le rend totalement fou aussi… alors avec ma main…

Je m'empresse de barricader sa bouche de ma main et je n'ose pas regarder John, qui semble avoir cessé de respirer, tout comme moi. Je sens l'odeur de sa gêne sans borne. Il marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles dans lequel je distingue « boire un verre… bar » avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front, et de sortir rapidement.

L'infirmier, pris d'un fou rire, sort tandis que Mélissa rentre.

\- Tout s'est bien déroulé. On va le garder cette nuit jusqu'à demain soir. Derek. Tu peux rester mais tu le laisse dormir en paix.

J'acquiesce. Soudain, Stiles lèche ma main recouvrant toujours sa bouche. Je lui lance un regard noir mais avec un clin d'œil suggestif il commence à la mordiller et à la lécher.

Je déglutis avec peine avant de retirer vivement ma main. Il rit doucement avant de s'endormir sans plus nous prévenir. Je me tourne vers la mexicaine.

\- C'est normal ça ?!  
\- Tout est relatif. Venant de Stiles, oui, mais les autres patients ont rarement ce genre de comportement pour tomber comme une masse en quelques secondes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Tu veux rentrer? Ou aller à la clinique vétérinaire?

Je tourne la tête vers Stiles qui semble dans la lune. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le paysage, cernés. Sa main valide tripote nerveusement le rebord de son haut alors qu'il se mordille la lèvre. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et entremêle nos doigts étroitement. Il tourne la tête vers moi et mon cœur loupe un battement face à la reconnaissance et l'amour que je peux lire dans ses prunelles caramélisées.

\- Chez toi ou Deaton ?  
\- Louveteau.

Je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, nos mains toujours étroitement liées.

Après une route faite dans le silence, je me gare devant la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles sort doucement et je me poste près de lui, une main dans le bas de son dos pour le guider. Il est encore un peu dans le brouillard à cause de tous ces médicaments qu'ils lui ont fait prendre.

Mais sans même y penser, j'enroule mon bras autour de ses hanches et le presse entre moi et la portière de voiture. Je l'embrasse avec fougue puis enfoui mon nez dans sa nuque, savourant sa douce odeur. Je ferme les yeux de contentement lorsqu'il glisse tendrement ses doigts dans mes cheveux et qu'il embrasse ma tempe. Je lèche rapidement sa gorge avant de me redresser, ne prêtant pas attention à son mécontentement, et je l'entraîne a l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Dès que nous passons la barrière de sorbier que Stiles m'a ouvert, ce dernier se retrouve plaqué violemment au sol, une petite chose l'étreignant puissamment. Cependant, je vois avec panique le haut de Stiles finir en lambeau et quelques gouttes de sang apparaître.

Je me précipite vers le louveteau et lui agrippe les mains pour l'écarter de Stiles, tout en douceur. Il grogne mais je n'en fais pas cas.

\- Hey petit loup! Il est fragile! C'est un humain! Un HUMAIN! Faut faire doucement.

Le louveteau fronce ses sourcils blancs et hume l'air. Je le relâche avec douceur et il me sent craintivement. Il penche la tête en signe de soumission avant de se tourner vers mon compagnon qui s'est rassis. L'enfant avance vers lui à quatre pattes et renifle son visage, me jetant un coup d'œil à la suite, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Vas-y, je lui dit doucement.

Il s'approche alors encore un peu plus et sent son corps entier, tournant autour de Stiles, sous l'œil amusé de ce dernier. Deaton et Isaac sont à présent dans la pièce et regardent avec attendrissement le petit loup et Stiles interagir.

L'enfant, tout blotti contre Stiles lève timidement la tête vers moi et mon souffle se coupe sous la beauté de l'enfant et devant la pureté que le tableau m'inspire, cette petite chose adorable dans les bras protecteurs de mon sublime compagnon.

Le petit loup a des cheveux blancs comme neige, coupés n'importe comment, la même peau de porcelaine que Stiles, un petit nez adorable, des pommettes roses ainsi que de grands yeux dorés luisants. Ses petits crocs sont adorablement sortis -bien que redoutables, Stiles peut le confirmer.

Je sors de mon observation en voyant les griffes acérées se refermer tout près de la gorge de mon compagnon, qui ne remarque rien, bien trop occupé à babiller des conneries à Deaton et Isaac, qui rient.

Je m'agenouille délicatement près de l'enfant, qui continu de me fixer avec crainte, avant de lui dire :

\- Louveteau, fais attention avec tes griffes, ok ? Stiles il est humain, il est fragile. Il met du temps à guérir quand il est blessé. Et…

Le petit sursaute violemment en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer ainsi que la voix forte de Scott demander à Deaton de lui ouvrir. Ce dernier disparaît de la pièce pour y revenir en quelques secondes, accompagné de l'Alpha. La réaction du petit ne se fait pas attendre, il crispe ses mains sur le bras et l'épaule de Stiles qui couine de douleur tout en se relevant, le petit contre son torse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner à l'encontre de Scott : tout est de sa faute. Cependant, je me calme en sentent mon compagnon se presser légèrement dans mon dos, son odeur m'entourant ainsi. Je regarde vers lui et aperçois le petit accroché dans son dos, seuls ses yeux dépassant de derrière son épaule et posés sur l'Alpha de la pièce.

Le môme grogne doucement vers Scott, les crocs à découvert.

L'Alpha fait flasher ses yeux rougeoyants, le visage arrogant, regardant l'enfant de haut tout en lui grognant dessus pour le soumettre. Même si la vague de puissance et de domination n'est pas dirigée contre nous, Isaac et moi nous plions à elle face à sa force.

Le louveteau couine pitoyablement, jappe, essai de s'éloigner de Stiles, qui s'effondre au sol, trop peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration de pouvoir, cela accentué par son statut humain qui l'affaiblit profondément face à ce genre de marques. L'enfant s'éloigne de l'humain pour se rapprocher, à quatre pattes, craintivement de Deaton. Ce dernier, également perturbé par le pouvoir de Scott secoue la tête avant de se pencher vers le petit. Celui-ci, effrayé par le mouvement retourne de nouveau vers Stiles et se faufile entre ses jambes, se blottissant contre son ventre.

Stiles, les mains sur chaque côté de ses tempes se recroqueville autour du marmot et je me glisse jusqu'à eux pour caler le visage de mon compagnon contre mon torse, le protégeant quelque peu contre la vague de puissance destructrice.

\- SCOTT ! Hurle Deaton.

Mais l'Alpha n'a que faire de son émissaire et continue à soumettre le plus jeune des loups.

\- Scott ! Tu leur fais mal ! Arrêtes. Il ne t'écoutera pas, de toute façon. C'est un louveteau !

Stiles tremble dans mes bras ; pas de peur mais de douleur. Je relève tout doucement son visage vers moi, je brosse ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son front humide. Je gémis en voyant le sang s'écouler de son nez. Ses yeux et ses sourcils sont froncés, sa bouche tordue dans une grimace de douleur.

La pression se relâche d'un coup. Stiles s'avachit contre moi avec un geignement de soulagement. Mes propres muscles se détendent, à l'instar de Deaton et Isaac. Je croise le regard craintif et hésitant de mon ancien Bêta. Deaton se dirige avec sévérité vers son apprenti tandis que le blondinet s'avance doucement vers nous après avoir eu un mouvement de soumission envers le nouvel Alpha.

La respiration de Stiles est chevrotante, son corps tremble encore mais il tend une main vers Isaac pour lui saisir le poignet et l'attirer à nous. Le jeune loup se pelotonne contre nos deux corps avec contentement, son visage enfoui dans le cou de mon compagnon. J'aperçois le petit loup renifler la main bandée de Stiles, puis lécher doucement la peau libre au-dessus et la mordiller délicatement, sans le blesser. L'humain glousse, libère sa main valide de la prise d'Isaac et caresse les cheveux de l'enfant qui finit par se détourner de son nouveau jeu pour poser ses immenses pupilles dorées sur lui. Alors, il se redresse et, timidement, vient lécher le sang, sur les lèvres et le menton, qui coulait précédemment de son nez.

Mon compagnon glousse de nouveau et tente de repousser le petit qui lèche son visage avec entrain.

\- Pathétique. Stiles, rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
\- Scott ! Arrêtes ! Tu ne peux pas lui parler ainsi.  
\- Deaton ! Ça a capoté. On se retrouve maintenant avec ce môme insupportable sur les bras et sa meute va très probablement nous traquer et nous décimer. Et tout est de sa faute. Alors il va rentrer chez lui et arrêter de se mêler de nos affaires. Stiles. Va chez toi.

Ce dernier se tend contre moi. Il lâche précipitamment l'enfant, qui couine pitoyablement, se relève, se confondant en excuses et accours dehors, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Je me redresse à mon tour, fixe mon Alpha avec rage un moment puis sors de la clinique après un regard vers le môme qui fixe l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Dehors, j'approche de la voiture mais remarque l'absence de mon compagnon. Je cherche autour de moi et l'aperçois, marchant rapidement sur le bord de la route. Je monte en voiture et vais jusqu'à lui. Rendu à sa hauteur, je baisse la vitre :

\- Stiles… monte.

Ma voix est douce. Je ne dois surtout pas le rendre plus nerveux, l'inquiéter.

\- O-on rentre alors ? Chez moi ? J-je dois y aller… j-j-j'veux pas encore le décevoir. J'en… j'en ai assez fait. J-j'suis tellement d-désolé Der'.  
\- Monte Foxy.

Il s'exécute tout en se rongeant les ongles. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange, tu n'as rien fait de mauvais. Tu as même très bien agis. Tu veux que j'appel la meute pour ce soir ? On fait une soirée de meute chez toi ?  
\- O-on peut ? Tu crois que… qu'ils accepteraient ?

Je caresse sa joue avec amour.

\- Oui mon cœur.  
\- Lydia et Isaac hein ! Et les autres… ceux qui… ceux qui…  
\- Oui mon cœur. Je t'aime.

Il se tourne vivement vers moi et se penche pour embrasser ma joue malgré que je conduise.

\- T'aime, Sourwolf.

Il se rassied mais laisse sa tête sur mon épaule. Il triture nerveusement mes doigts posés sur son genou.

\- Der' ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu regrettes… q-que… je sois ton c-compagnon ?

Je pile brutalement et me gare sur le bas côté. Je me tourne vers lui douloureusement.

\- Stiles… comment peux-tu seulement penser cela ?!  
\- Si tu avais eu un autre compagnon… peut être que… non, je sais que tu aurais pu t'intégrer bien mieux dans la meute. Pa-parce que moi je te freine dans ton acceptation parmi eux. J'le sais. J-j-j'le sais Derek !

La gorge nouée par les larmes, je redémarre. Je me concentre sur la route, essayant d'ignorer au mieux ses paroles de plus en plus suppliantes et rabaissantes envers lui-même. Je me gare rapidement, descend de la voiture, fait le tour pour ouvrir sa portière et je le détache doucement. Il tremble, son visage est couvert de larmes, sa main valide se ressert avec frénésie sur ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis qu'on bon à rien.. Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir… je suis désolé Der'… tellement désolé…

Je le prends contre moi avec douceur et rentre dans la maison. John est là, il se tourne pour nous regarder avec incompréhension. Il se précipite vers nous et encercle le visage de mon compagnon de ses grandes mains.

\- Hey, fils, que t'arrives-t-il ?! Derek ?  
\- Je m'en occupe John.

Il hoche la tête et je monte à l'étage avec mon précieux fardeau.  
Je le pose sur le lit puis l'oblige à me regarder.

\- Stiles, calme toi maintenant. Regarde moi, respire. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? Tu es mon compagnon, mon âme sœur. Je t'aime. Je ne regrettes aucunement que tu sois cette personne. Personne n'y aurait été plus adapté, tu es parfait pour moi… tu comprends ça, Foxy ? Je t'aime infiniment. Et tu es loin d'être un incapable mon amour, tu es une personne incroyable, brillant, intelligent… tu es sublime. Ton âme, ton cœur, tout… tout en toi est parfait. Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu es désolé d'être mon âme sœur car moi je ne le serais jamais. Je veux te garder jalousement pour l'éternité. Et si je parviens pas à m'intégrer pleinement dans la meute, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est qu'ils sont plus jeunes, Scott n'a pas confiance en moi… je ne suis pas assez à l'aise parmi eux mon ange… mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… pas le moins du monde mon amour. Alors sèche tes larmes, calme toi et respire, little Fox.

Mes lèvres se posent sur celles, frémissantes, de mon humain. Je le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge sur les matelas et viens le surplomber de toute ma hauteur, mes bras de chaque côté de son visage. Je glisse mes genoux entre ses cuisses, ses jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes avant de s'enrouler autour de mes hanches. Sa main valide vient se glisser sur ma joue pour ensuite glisser sur ma nuque. Je frisonne à la douceur du mouvement. Sa main bandée essuie ses yeux puis rejoins la première. Il m'attire contre lui, je me laisse faire de bon cœur et pose ma joue sur sa clavicule pour la faire glisser sur son torse et poser mon oreille sur son cœur battant la chamade. Il entreprend de douces caresses et papouilles sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Je ronronne et embrasse sa clavicule découverte.

\- Repose toi mon ange. Je veille sur toi. Ce soir, la meute viendra.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Une 'tite Review ? ^^**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus ;p**

 **Je rassure ceux qui le craignent un peu : Stiles ne va pas toujours se laisser faire aussi facilement et avoir des réactions aussi pitoyables ;p**

 **Bisous à la prochaine 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour mes loupiots !**

 **Me voici avec la suite ! Je suis ravie que ma fic vous plaise, Merci aux reviews ! ^^**

 **J'ai pu constater que la réaction de Stiles n'a pas plu à l'unanimité ! Ahahah ! Je comprends tout à fait. Je vais vous expliquer rapidement comme je l'ai fait avec TeenStiles24 :**

 **\- Il vient de se faire opérer à cause des réactions et aux ordres de Scott, donc même s'il le ni, Scott commence à lui inspirer de la crainte, limite de la peur.**  
 **\- Sortant juste d'une opération ,il a encore des médocs qui peuvent altérer ses émotions et ses réactions ^^**  
 **\- Il vient de subir le rouleau compresseur des pouvoirs Alpha de Scott, ce qui a de quoi totalement le terrifier et le déstabiliser... surtout que Scott remet encore en question son intégration ainsi que son rôle dans la meute et tout ça...**  
 **Bref, la réaction de Stiles est relativement normale.**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura des passages où même si Scott est horrible, il ne se laissera pas entièrement démonter, il gardera une fierté. ^^**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Certains membres de la meute étaient venus, pas tous, évidemment. Après tout, mon compagnon n'est pas apprécié de tous. Mais cette soirée lui a fait un bien fou. Cette soirée c'est terminé de façon sublime pour moi. Heureusement, le shérif ne dormait pas à la maison à cause de son travaille.

Je lèche ma Marque sur sa hanche, provoquant un gémissement de sa part. Je souris sadiquement, heureux de sa réaction, et recommence plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses beaux yeux whisky. Il grogne en repoussant ma tête, se tournant ensuite de l'autre côté pour être dos à moi. Je rigole de son action. Je me glisse contre l'arrière de ses jambes et l'embrasse entre les reins. Je n'ai malheureusement plus accès à sa Marque alors j'effleure de mes lèvres le haut de ses fesses.

\- D'rek ! Dodo…

Je lèche sa hanche et il grogne et se tortillant pour échapper de ma prise. Je glousse puis remonte un peu contre lui, encerclant sa taille de mes bras et posant mon visage contre son flan. Il glisse sa main dans ma nuque, se tourne sur le dos et encercle ma tête entre ses bras, mon visage au niveau de son nombril. Je mordille la peau sous ce dernier.

\- Derek ! Ah. Stop. Sois un bon loup, obéis.

Je grogne doucement et mords un peu plus fortement la peau pale.

\- Derek ! Stop !

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et je tourne la tête vers John. Ce dernier rougit et reste la bouche bée à nous fixer.

Je me redresse en entendant mon compagnon couiner et je me dépêche de saisir le drap roulé à nos pieds afin d'en recouvrir nos corps nus.

\- S'lut P'pa.  
\- John.

Il reste à nous fixer. Sans rien dire. Enfin, il secoue la tête, ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises puis sort en fermant la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvre la porte.

\- En bas. Dans 10 minutes. Je veux que vous preniez une douche.

Il ferme de nouveau la porte et je l'entends descendre. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Stiles et moi nous mettons à glousser.  
J'enroule ses cuisses autour de mes hanches et le soulève afin de l'emmener dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur nos deux corps entremêlés. Il fait heureusement attention à ne pas mouiller son plâtre. Je fonds en voyant sa moue faussement mécontente de la situation. Je l'embrasse avec fougue et commence à me mouvoir contre son corps, hanche contre hanche. Il gémit avant de me repousser.

\- Non. Mon père nous attend Sourwolf. Calme ta libido.

Je me détache de lui avec un grand sourire et nous nous lavons l'un l'autre calmement. Cet instant est plein de tendresse et d'amour. J'adore ça. Nous redescendons à la cuisine un peu plus de dix minutes plus tard.

\- Les garçons. Vous savez que je n'ai rien contre votre union… couple… mais s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas assister à ce genre de choses !  
\- C'est toi qui est entré dans ma chambre sans prévenir papa !  
\- J'estime avoir encore le droit de rentrer dans la chambre de mon fils à peine majeur, qui vit encore sous mon toit, sans avoir besoin d'autorisation !  
\- Oui, John. Désolé. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Stiles grogne à côté de moi, me faisant rire.

Après un petit déjeuner en règle, nous remontons tous les deux et nous asseyons sur son lit.

Je le regarde prendre son ordinateur et pianoter dessus avec entrain.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voir le louveteau ?

Je le vois se figer, crisper son poing valide et baisser la tête.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Je ne peux pas. Scott ne veut pas que j'y retourne.  
\- Stiles. Tu n'as pas à écouter ce que cet abruti dit. Fais ce dont tu as envie, ne cesse pas de vivre à cause de lui. S'il t'avait ordonner de me quitter, l'aurais-tu fait ?  
\- NON ! JAMAIS !

Je souris face à la spontanéité de sa réponse.

\- Bien. Alors ? Veux-tu aller le voir ?  
\- Oui…

J'embrasse soudainement sa joue et saisi son ordinateur pour le poser sur son bureau, ne prêtant pas attention à son exclamation de mécontentement. Je prends ensuite son poignet et l'entraîne à ma suite dans les escaliers.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre, je le force à monter dans ma voiture puis prends la route de la clinique vétérinaire. Le trajet ne dure que quelques instants et lorsque je me gare, je remarque tout de suite le petit cœur battant à tout rompre du môme, qui est en train de nous fixer de ses grands yeux luisants par la fenêtre. J'aperçois Deaton s'approcher du petit pour l'emmener plus loin mais il se dégage rapidement et pose ses petites mains griffues sur la vitre. Je l'entends couiner d'impatience et dès que Stiles sort de la voiture -il n'a toujours pas remarqué l'enfant-, le gamin disparaît en courant. Je devine qu'il attend derrière la porte.

Stiles avance rapidement vers la-dite porte et lorsqu'il entre et passe la limite de sorbier, le louveteau lui saute dessus et lèche son visage avec entrain, ses doigts agrippés à ses épaules et ses jambes enroulées autour de son torse. Et les bras de Stiles autour du sien.

\- Hey ! Coucou toi !

Le petit pousse de frénétiques jappements de joie, pressant son nez contre la mâchoire de mon compagnon.

\- Bonjour petit loup.

Au son de ma voix, l'enfant se fige et reste prostré contre Stiles. Je fronce les sourcils face à son comportement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Derek, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Il est ainsi avec tout le monde. Seul Stiles paraît avec un peu de clémence à ses yeux. Seul ton compagnon bénéficie d'un tel accueil. Il est craintif avec tous. Même moi je n'arrives pas à l'approcher de trop près.  
\- Il n'était pourtant pas aussi craintif l'autre jour…  
\- L'intervention de Scott n'a pas aidé va-t-on dire. Puis c'était ta première rencontre avec lui, il était curieux. Surtout qu'il sentait l'odeur de Stiles partout sur toi et que lui donnais des « conseils » pour interagir avec lui sans le blesser.

Je regarde avec attention le petit qui se blottit un peu plus contre mon humain, qui glousse en aplatissant les cheveux blancs en arrière.

\- Tu ne veux pas te retransformer mon petit loup ? Qu'on puisse voir la couleur de tes beaux yeux brillants ?

Un petit grognement adorable sort d'entre les canines du gosse.

\- Tant pis, un autre jour alors. Et ton prénom alors ?

Un nouveau grognement, mon compagnon passe donc de nouveau à autre chose. Je me tourne de nouveau vers l'émissaire, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les babillages de l'amour de ma vie.

\- Isaac n'a pas réussi à l'approcher ?  
\- Le petit tolère sa présence près de lui mais pas beaucoup le contact. Ils restent souvent l'un à côté de l'autre, Isaac travaille ses cours pendant que le môme l'observe attentivement ou dessine à côté de lui.  
\- Vous non plus alors ?  
\- Quelques rare fois lorsqu'il est fatigué, pour le soigner. Il a encore quelques marques récentes sur le dos. Elles cicatrisent un peu trop lentement pour que ce soit normal.  
\- Vous allez le garder ici jusqu'à ce que sa meute vienne le chercher ?  
\- Sa meute ne viendra pas. Je voulais te demander, enfin, vous demander à toi et Stiles si vous souhaitiez garder le petit avec vous. Cela implique de grandes responsabilité, j'en ai conscience, mais je ne vois que vous pour le moment. Ou je le garde ici mais ce n'est pas l'idéal avec les clients qui passent à longueur de journée. Je t'en parle en premier car je ne me fais pas d'idées sur la réponse de Stiles.

Je ris avec lui.

\- Je pense que c'est en effet une bonne idée. Quand ?  
\- Ce soir ? Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le soigner pour le moment. Tout va se faire seul à présent.  
\- Stiles ! Viens par là.

Mon compagnon arrive en se dandinant dans tous les sens, le gosse pendu à son cou.

\- Oui ?  
\- Ca te va si on le ramène chez toi ce soir ?

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer alors qu'il me regarde, la bouche ouverte dans un « O » parfait.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vraiment, vraiment ? Comme dans VRAIMENT ?!  
\- Oui, Stiles. Le petit peut venir vivre chez toi, vraiment.

Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur et mon cœur se sert face à son émotion.

\- Tu vois j'avais raison de dire qu'on pouvait le garder ! C'est trop bien ! Tu vas rester avec nous, bébé ! C'est génial.

Trépignant de joie, il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tout de suite après, il embrasse Deaton sur la joue. Ce dernier rit et secoue la tête alors que je grogne de mécontentement. Possessivement, j'attire mon compagnon, un bras autour de ses hanches. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte, pris tel qu'il l'est dans son monologue à l'encontre du môme qui le regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement.

-… Tu vas rencontrer papi John ! C'est fantastique ! Der', on y va. Vite. On doit être à la maison avant que papa ne parte bosser ! Allez, qu'est ce que tu attends ?! À plus tard Deaton ! Bébé, dis au revoir !

Le gamin renifle avec un grondement vers le vétérinaire alors que je lui serre la main et me précipite vers mon homme. J'ai un sourire attendrit lorsque je le vois attacher le petit à l'arrière, qui se laisse faire docilement, continuant de l'observer avec adoration. Alors que mon compagnon allait se relever, le gosse lève les bras et crochète ses mains dans sa nuque. Il attire Stiles vers lui et frotte son nez contre sa gorge avant d'y frotter son front, puis il lâche l'humain, qui embrasse les cheveux blancs puis ferme la porte pour ensuite monter à mes côtés.

\- Papa ! Nous revoilà ! On a un enfant Der' et moi !

Je grogne de consternation alors que j'entends le shérif s'étouffer avec le verre qu'il buvait. Stiles sautille joyeusement dans la maison, le môme toujours aussi silencieux dans le dos. Il s'amuse à mordiller gentiment le creux entre l'épaule et la nuque de mon compagnon. S'il n'avait pas été un enfant, je l'aurais disséqué sur place. J'entre dans la cuisine à la suite de mon amour, rencontrant le père de ce dernier, figé telle une statue, de l'eau dégoulinant sur son menton jusqu'à sa chemise, nous fixant tous les deux avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur les cheveux blancs qui dépassent du dos gigotant de Stiles.

\- Viens devant, bébé ! Vite. Je vais te présenter papi John.  
\- WOW WOW ! Stiles ! Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !  
\- Bah…  
\- Stiles, mon ange, laisse moi faire s'il te plait. John, comme vous le savez, nous avons trouvé un louveteau l'autre soir. Deaton nous a demandé s'il nous était possible de nous occuper de lui étant donné que Stiles est le seul dont il accepte le contact sans rechigner. Votre insupportable fils a accepté.  
\- Yeux de chiots battus ?  
\- Pire. Yeux éperdument heureux.  
\- Outch. Désolé d'avoir enduré ça seul mon garçon.  
\- Hé ! Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas ici ! Bébé aussi est là en plus ! Regarde papa comme mon fils est adorable.  
\- Stiles. Ce n'est pas ton fils et je ne suis pas son « papi » !  
\- Regarde sa bouille et ose refuser ensuite.  
\- Ne vous laissez pas faire John. Résistez.

Stiles sort le petit de son dos. Il va directement s'accrocher contre son torse, sa joue sur le cœur battant la chamade de Stiles, ses yeux luisants posés sur le plus âgé. Ses canines dépassent légèrement de ses lèvres roses, roses au même titre que ses joues sur sa peau aussi pâle que ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Ok. Va pour papi John.

Stiles pousse un cri de victoire avant d'écarter le petit de son torse pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes et entamer une danse de la victoire, les jambes du gamin toujours autour de ses hanches. Je frappe mon front du plat de la main en m'avachissant contre l'encadrement de la porte.  
Je me redresse lorsque Stiles s'arrête brutalement. Il me regarde comme s'il venait d'avoir eu une révélation.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu !  
\- Mais encore, Foy ?  
\- Si je suis le papa de bébé… que mon père est le papi de bébé… TOI ! Tu es aussi le papa de bébé !

Sa voix est presque hystérique à la fin de la phrase.

\- OH MON DIEU ! BEBE ! DIS BONJOUR A PAPA BIS !  
\- Stiles ! Je t'en supplie ! Calme toi mon amour !

Doucement, je saisi les mains de mon compagnon, qui me tend le petit à bout de bras, à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Le gamin se débat pour être éloigné de moi le plus vite possible. Cela me vexe un peu mais je décide de ne pas trop en faire cas, sachant qu'il n'est qu'un enfant.  
Je parviens à le faire poser le petit au sol puis je prends son visage rougi par l'excitation entre mes mains. J'aperçois le môme qui se cache derrière les jambes de mon humain, il nous observe attentivement de ses grandes prunelles dorées.

Stiles a du mal à rester immobile, je me concentre donc sur lui.

\- Oui, Stiles, on peut dire d'une certaine façon que je suis son second père mais il est hors de question qu'il me nome ainsi, ok ? On trouvera autre chose. Maintenant, j'aimerais énormément que tu te calmes un peu, Foxy. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

\- Voilà. C'est bien mon ange. Je t'aime.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Je me redresse pour voir John nous fixer avec lassitude.

\- Il va falloir trouver un lit pour le gosse. Stiles, c'est le tiens, tu t'en occupes.

Avec un grand sourire, mon compagnon se précipite dans les étages, une touffe blanche le suivant à toute vitesse.

\- Le gamin est bloqué ?  
\- Oui, il ne reprend pas forme humaine totalement. Je pense que tant qu'il ne se sentira pas pleinement en sécurité, on ne saura pas quelle est sa réelle apparence. Vous verrez, ils sont absolument adorables ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je monte pour aider mon Foxy qui n'a pas l'air de s'en sortir au vu du boucan qu'il fait… quoique… c'est plutôt une habitude pour lui de faire du boucan.

Je le retrouve perdu dans une housse de couette, essayant en vain de l'enfiler. Le petit est assis en tailleur sur le lit, triturant une mèche de cheveux tout en fixant avidement son aîné. Il se tourne doucement vers moi et baisse vivement les yeux.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux, petit.

Stiles sursaute au son de ma voix et tombe à la renverse. Je ris puis m'engouffre dans le drap, à quatre patte. Son visage est rouge de chaleur et d'effort. Tous deux à l'intérieur du drap clair au travers duquel la lumière perce, je me sens comme seul au monde avec lui. Il se tourne sur le dos alors que je m'approche de lui et me couche contre son flan. J'embrasse délicatement ses lèvres, fou d'amour pour lui.

\- Un problème, Foxy ?  
\- Je ne trouve plus la sortie, gémit-il.

Je ris avant de nous faire sortir de là. Je l'aide ensuite à faire le lit deux places de la chambre d'amis. Il a l'air infiniment douillet, avec sa grosse couette et ses oreillers tous moelleux. Stiles court dans sa chambre pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard, avec un vêtement à lui tout propre qu'il déplie pour mettre dans le lit du petit ainsi qu'une énorme peluche qui est habituellement sur son lit. Un gros panda.

\- J'ai toujours entendu dire que ça aidait les enfants à s'endormir d'avoir l'odeur d'un proche avec eux. Bon, en général c'est la maman. Mais… j'espère que ça fera l'affaire. Hein mon ange ?

Il se tourne vers le petit qui a son visage enfoui dans le maillot vert. Il grogne d'approbation envers nous avant de rouler dans le lit, le tissu contre son cœur, un morceau près de son nez. Il ronronne doucement.

\- Il va être l'heure de manger. Je prépare quoi ? Un steak ?! Il va aimer à ton avis ? Ou c'est un loup végétarien ? Je dois lui faire du lait comme seul repas ? Ou baigner sa viande dedans ?  
\- Stiles. Que ce soit un loup-garou ou un humain lambda, à 9 ans, tu manges normalement. Tu ne bois plus de lait mis à part au petit déjeuner ou lorsque tu es malade !  
\- Hum… Vrai. C'était pour voir si tu suivais ! J'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'écoutes pas un mot que je sors !  
\- Mon ange. Assumes.  
\- Ok, ok. Surveille le, je vais nous faire cuire de la bouffe.

Il descend sans même attendre de réponse de ma part.

J'entends le bruit des casseroles, du beurre qui fond puis de la viande qu'il pose dessus. Mes narines frémisses à l'odeur délicieuse qui remonte de la cuisine. L'enfant se redresse vivement, geignant.

Je le regarde avec amusement, puis lui tends la main, incertain quant à sa réaction.

\- Viens, on va voir ce qu'il nous prépare de bon.

Il approche doucement, renifle ma main avant de glisser timidement le bout de ses doigts le long de ma paume. Il frissonne au contact mais ne retire pas sa main. Je resserre mes doigts autour de sa main minuscule et l'entraîne vers la cuisine.

Il me suit docilement et dès qu'il voit Stiles, il me lâche pour courir vers lui. Mon humain a cependant eu le temps de voir le contact entre moi et le gamin; il me sourit tendrement, ce qui me serre le cœur de bonheur.

\- Tiens, mets-toi ici, bébé.

Tout en dansant, mon compagnon termine de préparer la nourriture alors que je mets la table.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine. Ça fait deux jours que tu te tapes tous les repas.  
\- Tu sais bien que ça ne me gêne pas.  
\- Oui, mais moi si. Alors ce soir c'est moi. Je vous ferai des fraises en dessert.  
\- Ce soir tu cuisines mon amour.

Je vois le gamin me fixer avec intérêt. Bon… peut être un second amateur de fraises. Ou alors c'est l'intérêt de Stiles pour le fruit qui l'intrigue. Je penche pour la seconde étant donné son obsession pour mon humain.

Lorsque le gamin mange la première bouchée de viande avec les pommes de terres, il couine de contentement et dévore son assiette. Un gloussement sort des lèvre rouges de mon âme sœur, que je fixe avec une débordement d'amour tout à fait guimauve.

\- Bon. Je suis au moins fixé qu'il n'est pas végétarien. Ça aurait été un comble pour un loup-garou tu me diras ! Mais bon, que veux-tu ! Ça aurait pu arriver. Oh ! Isaac mange là ce soir, pense à prévoir pour lui aussi. Lydia vient peut être aussi. Il faut que je lui redemande la confirmation. Tu m'y feras penser. On se mate un dessin-animé cet après-midi ? Mulan. Je suis persuadé que bébé ne connaît pas. Il DOIT connaître Mulan.

Je continue d'écouter son babillage tout en mangeant avec gourmandise, à l'instar du petit qui fixe avec dévotion mon partenaire.

 **NDA** **: ALOOOOOOOORS ? 'Tite review ? ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

 **Bon... ça va faire deux chapitres dans la même semaine... mais je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine... pardonnée ? ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment et me motive à poster la suite le plus rapidement possible, continuez, je suis fière de vous U.U mdr**

 **Alors : Non. Je ne compte pas tuer Scott et aucune "punition" n'est pour le moment prévue pour lui ^^**

 **Et Stiles va se rebeller de plus en plus. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit radical, pour Stiles, Scott est son meilleur ami et ne veut pas vraiment lui faire du mal. Il voit encore comme un imbécile bien heureux qui ne se rend pas compte de ses mots.**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups !**

 **CHAPITRE 4** ****

\- Comment il a fait, Stiles, pour t'attacher ? Comment il fait pour que tu sois aussi docile avec lui ?!

Le gamin ne prête même pas attention à ce que je dis et continu de se dandiner et à gigoter dans tous les sens. Il grogne alors qu'il se penche et se tourne vers l'arrière pour regarder au travers du par brise arrière de ma Camaro.

\- Oui, Stiles arrive dans quelques minutes ! Il cherche son sweater rouge.

Le gosse penche la tête sur le côté avant de saisir le sweater qu'il porte pour me le montrer. Rouge.

Je grogne.

\- Stiles, il est là ton putain de pull rouge !, je hurle pour qu'il m'entende.

Puis le gamin recommence à gigoter dans tous les sens, il tente de se mettre à quatre pattes sur les sièges en cuir de ma sublime voiture avec ses griffes bien trop près des-dits sièges en cuir de ma sublime voiture. Il parvient à se mettre sur les genoux et pose ses mains sur l'appuie tête pour fixer la porte d'entrée ouverte de la maison. Il ne fait même pas attention au fait que je tente de le remettre assis. Il continue de se dégager de mes mains peut importe la prise que j'ai sur lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Stiles sort de la maison, la ferme et avance vers la voiture que le gamin accepte de se rasseoir et que je réussi à l'attacher. Je souffle de soulagement une fois fait puis m'écarte pour laisser la place à Stiles, qui embrasse le front de bébé et ferme la porte.

Durant tout le trajet mon humain passe son temps à se tourner vers la gamin, qui a finit par kidnapper sa main bandée pour jouer avec en mordillant et léchant la peau au-dessus du bandage.

Arrivés au Loft, nouvellement QG de la meute étant donné que je vis presque H24 chez Stiles, Stiles aide « bébé » à se détacher et à descendre de ma voiture sans déchirer les sièges avec ses petites griffes vicieuses.

Le gamin le suit, presque collé à ses jambes, jusqu'à la maison. S'il avait été sous sa forme de loup, je suis presque sûr qu'il aurait battue de la queue. Je glousse à cette idée.

Lorsque Stiles s'arrête devant la porte en fer du loft, le petit se colle de tout son corps contre ses jambes, sa tête contre sa hanche, les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'humain. J'ouvre rapidement, sachant que c'est ce qu'attend mon compagnon.

Il entre en sautillant et le gosse fait tout son possible pour rester contre lui, ce qui rend le tableau assez comique.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dis bonjour bébé !

Le petit cache son visage contre son ventre, ses doigts agrippés à son maillot.

\- Salut, Stiles ! Bonjour petit loup !

Lydia s'approche pour embrasser les joues de mon compagnon puis elle se penche vers le petit, qui lance un regard apeuré dans sa direction. Elle finit par lui caresser doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Je vois les paumes se resserrer sur le tissus du haut de Stiles.

\- Bébé, je te présente Lydia. M-ma…  
\- Sa meilleure amie, mon ange !

Le sourire rayonnant qu'aborde alors l'amour de ma vie me réchauffe le cœur et lance un regard de remerciement à la jeune femme, qui me sourie avec complicité.

Isaac est le suivant à approcher alors que mon humain babille avec la rousse. Le blondinet arrive dans le dos du jeune brun et glisse ses bras autour de ses épaules, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il s'y frotte comme un enfant alors que la main valide du brun part se perdre dans les bouclettes. Tout en étant intérieurement hilare, je m'avance vers eux puis saisi la nuque blonde pour le tirer en arrière.

\- C'est le mien, Isaac.

Le jeune loup couine et se précipite en explications sans queue ni tête. J'explose de rire en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Le reste de la meute arrive plus ou moins rapidement, avec une parole plus ou moins gentille pour mon compagnon, qui s'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Il m'est difficile de rester impartial et calme, ce à quoi je m'oblige, l'ayant promis à l'hyperactif.

Je le sens de plus en plus nerveux au fil des minutes qui passent à attendre l'Alpha. Scott. Son « meilleur ami », comme il persiste à l'appeler et le considérer.

Beaucoup scrutent l'enfant, blottit dans les bras de mon compagnon assis dans le sofa.  
Il lui mordille le cou, prêtant attention à ne pas l'écorcher involontairement.

Stiles se lèvre précipitamment lorsque Scott entre dans la pièce suivi de Deaton. Son cœur bat des records de vitesse tandis que son odeur se teinte de crainte et d'angoisse. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte, ce qui m'attriste.

\- Scotty ! Ça…  
\- Tais-toi Stiles. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour t'écouter parler.

Je ferme les yeux de peine lorsque je sens la culpabilité et la honte marquer son parfum. Surtout que je sais qu'il n'a pas honte d'avoir été tenu au silence devant tous mais qu'il a honte d'être la personne qu'il est.

L'humain se rassied donc précipitamment, pressant l'enfant contre son cœur alors qu'il baisse la tête et enfoui son nez dans les mèches blanches. Le gamin redresse la tête et referme ses lippes sur la joue de mon humain, ses dents pinçant la peau sans la percer. On dirait qu'il croque une pomme, ses yeux dorés fixant ceux, clos, de mon homme.

\- Deaton ? Prenez le petit pour l'examiner s'il vous plait, vous pouvez aller en haut.

L'hyperactif de la meute se lève, les jambes tremblantes, et part à la suite du vétérinaire, l'enfant dans les bras.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir réunis Scott ?, demande Danny.  
\- Pour savoir ce que nous allons faire du louveteau.  
\- On le garde dans la meute. Il n'a plus nul part où aller et on ne peut le laisser livré à lui-même, je m'impose.

Le regard rubis de l'Alpha se pose sur moi et je me tends.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Derek ! Tu sais que ta présence parmi nous peut vite être remise en question alors je te conseil d'être discret. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien. Donc. Nous allons en effet garder l'enfant dans la meute. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de survivre seul.  
\- Derek et Stiles s'occupent déjà de lui, l'affaire est réglée.

Scott foudroie Lydia de son regard carmin. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils.

\- Là est le problème. Je veux qu'il soit placé ailleurs.  
\- Mais enfin… Scott…  
\- Allison. Tu prends cette responsabilité.  
\- Scott ! Tu ne peux pas… faire ça à Stiles !  
\- Ne discute pas. Tu te charges du petit.

Je sens quelque chose en moi trembler de tristesse.

\- Scott… ne lui fait pas ça. S'il te plait.  
\- Faire quoi à qui ?

La voix joyeuse de mon compagnon me donne un frisson et j'ai juste envie de lui demander pardon à genou pour ce qui est sur le point de se produire. Je voudrais m'agenouiller à ses pieds, entourer sa taille des mes bras, enfouir mon visage contre son ventre et le serrer de toute mes forces en lui présentant des excuses dont je ne suis pas coupable.

\- Placer le gamin chez Allison. Ma décision est prise.

Les traits de mon compagnon jusque là heureux se figent avant de se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend ce que cela implique. J'ai envie de hurler lorsque je le vois déglutir avec difficulté tout en fixant son « meilleur ami », de la détresse et de l'incompréhension plein les yeux. Sa peau pâlit à vu d'œil dans le même temps qu'il se met à trembler imperceptiblement.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Derek et moi… on s'en est bien occupé durant les deux dernières semaines…  
\- Ma décision est prise. C'est ainsi. Si tu as un problème, la porte est là, tout comme ton exclusion définitive de la meute.  
\- Scott… mec, t'es pas … t'es pas sérieux…  
\- Je suis ton Alpha. Ne t'adresse pas à moi de façon si familière !

Il baisse la tête rapidement face à la vague de dominance que le-dit Alpha émet.

\- Oui. Pardon. Désolé. Excuse moi. Je ne recommencerai plus.  
\- Bien.

Il se détourne de Stiles qui dès lors que les yeux carmins ne sont plus sur lui, s'assied avec peine dans les escaliers, le regard dans le vide, écarquillé. Son parfum habituellement si doux est empesté par l'odeur de la terreur et du désespoir. Le loup en moi geins de peine à voir mon compagnon ainsi et je me retiens de pousser réellement ce geignement. Le gamin descend les escaliers en se tenant à la rambarde et nous crible de ses yeux lorsque Scott reprend :

\- Le gosse va donc chez toi Allison. Tu récupèreras les affaires qu'il a chez Stiles.

Je vois Allison porter la main à sa bouche alors que des larmes emplissent ses yeux. Je fixe mon attention au même endroit que la sienne.

Le gamin s'est précipité sur Stiles, qui cache ses yeux de ses mains, recouvrant ainsi son visage, son corps tremblant de soubresauts, ses jambes à moitié repliées contre lui. Il pleure silencieusement, sans qu'aucun loup n'en ai eu conscience. L'enfant couine frénétiquement alors qu'il tente de se couler dans ses bras désespéramment clos à toute étreinte. Ses yeux luisants se remplissent de larmes et l'une d'elle tombe sur la peau de mon compagnon. Cela semble agir tel un déclencheur chez le brun car il écarte les bras et encercle le môme, embrassant ses cheveux, cachant son visage dedans.

\- Alpha ? Est-il possible qu'il dorme une dernière nuit chez moi, s'il te plait ?

Le plus choquant étant sûrement qu'il fixe Scott avec calme, les yeux secs, la voix plate. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que quelques seconde plus tôt, il pleurait.

\- Juste ce soir.  
\- Merci. Est-il possible que nous rentrions ?  
\- Allez-y. je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour la suite. Demain, Allison prendra le gosse.  
\- Oui. Bonne journée. Derek ? Pourrais-tu nous ramener, bébé et moi ?

Je me lève, et sans un mot sors du loft. Juste avant de passer la porte, j'aperçois le regard méprisant que Jackson pose sur Scott puis j'entends Stiles les saluer poliment et me suivre.

Il monte à l'arrière du véhicule, l'enfant contre lui. Je ne dis rien et conduis en silence. Une fois arrivés, ils descendent sans un mot. Je les suis dans la maison, inquiet.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Tu peux y retourner si tu le souhaites.  
\- Ils n'en ont pas besoin et je n'en ai pas envie.

Je me place dans son dos et l'enlace, l'enfant aussi par la même occasion.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon amour. Pardonne moi…

J'embrasse sa nuque. Il se retourne et caresse ma joue avant d'embrasser délicatement mes lèvres.

\- Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute mon Sourwolf.

Je lui souris doucement, avec tristesse.

\- Je t'aime, humain de mon âme.

Il rit et se pelotonne contre moi, l'enfant contre nos deux cœurs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Stiles se blottit tout contre moi lorsque le louveteau descend du lit. Il me pousse dos au lit et s'avachit sur moi, son nez frottant tendrement ma clavicule, me donnant envie de dormir sous cette tendresse additionnée au fait qu'il passe ses mains sous mon haut et caresse mes flancs.

\- Comment te sens tu ?  
\- Bien. Ça va.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Vraiment Der', ça va.

Mais j'entends les tremblements dans sa voix, je sens la douleur et le peine qui le prennent a la gorge.

\- J'aurais tant voulu que ça ne se passe pas ainsi.  
\- On n'a pas le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix. Sco... L' Alpha (et je sens toute la douleur que ça provoque en lui de l'appeler ainsi sous la demande du concerné. Et Stiles, dans sa quête d'affection, d'approbation de son meilleur ami, s'exécute.) a décidé que je n'étais pas apte à m'occuper du petit. C'est ainsi. Allison... Saura... Je... J'espère.

Je sens des perles d'eau couler sur ma peau et je ressers mes bras autour de lui.

\- P-pourquoi... Pourquoi veut-il m'arracher ce qui me retiens à la meute ?! Pourquoi veut-il me faire mal ?!  
\- Chut… Ne pleure pas foxy. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Ne pleure plus. S'il te plait.

Des larmes embrument mes yeux alors que l'amour de ma vie sanglote lourdement contre moi. Seigneur. Mais enfin… pourquoi Scott s'applique-t-il autant à le briser ?! J'essuie les quelques larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux lorsque je sens de légères et minuscules griffes glisser sur mon poignet de la main que j'ai enroulé autour des hanches de mon compagnon.

Je relève doucement la tête et aperçois de grands yeux luisants surmontés de mèches blanches me fixer. Les yeux dorés sont imprégnés d'incertitude. Je souris calmement et hoche la tête. La main griffue se sert doucement autour de mon poignet, écorchant ma peau, d'où perle quelques gouttes de sang. Je grimace mais ne dis rien. Ça fait maintenant un moment que j'ai compris qu'il ne griffait pas volontairement, au contraire, il essai d'être le plus doux possible mais il a du mal, n'ayant apparemment jamais connu de tendresse. Il monte en silence sur le lit, toujours caché derrière Stiles, qui sanglote encore. Sa petite main passe de mon poignet au dos tremblant de Stiles. Je prête tout de même attention au fait que les griffes acérées ne déchirent pas sa chaire fragile.

En sentant cela, Stiles se raidit quelques secondes avant de se détendre totalement, passant ses bras derrière pour attraper le gamin, qui couine pitoyablement, et le cale contre son torse, coincé entre nous deux. L'enfant se pelotonne contre nous en grognant de plaisir et je vois la commissure de ses lèvres se relever imperceptiblement. Stiles perd son nez dans la chevelure blanche, ses bras entourant le petit, les mains agrippées à moi. J'enroule moi-même un bras autour de lui et pose ma main sur la joue de porcelaine du petit.

Je les observe s'endormir tendrement. Ils sont adorables. J'essuie les larmes sur les joues de mon petit renard avant de faire de même avec l'unique perle d'eau coulant sur la joue du louveteau.

La pensée qu'il faudrait trouver un prénom à l'enfant me traverse l'esprit mais je la chasse vite, refusant d'en parler à Stiles. La séparation n'en serait que plus rude.

Une des mains de Stiles se détache de moi et va attraper celle du petit, entremêlant leurs doigts. Mon cœur se serre. Ils ont un lien si spécial.

Je remonte les couvertures sur nous trois et m'endors grâce à leurs respirations apaisantes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Allison se pointe après le Déjeuner. Le cœur de Stiles bat de plus en plus vite au file du temps qu'elle passe avec nous, alors que nous lui expliquons un peu les réactions et habitudes du petit. Chris semble prêter une attention toute particulière à Stiles, qui ne peut empêcher son regard de dériver sur l'enfant, qui dessine, appuyé contre ses jambes. Il tresse les mèches blanche un peu trop longues avec nervosité.

\- Nous allons y aller Allison. Il se fait tard.  
\- Oh… Oui, papa. Bébé ? Tu viens ?

L'enfant la vrille de ses belles prunelles brillantes puis il saute dans les bras de Stiles. Il s'accroche férocement à son cou, couinant pitoyablement.

Allison se mord la lèvre. Avec un soupire tremblant, mon âme sœur se lève.

\- Je vais vous l'installer dans la voiture.

Nous l'accompagnons en silence alors qu'il murmure des mots apaisants à l'oreille du marmot. J'embrasse la joue du petit en lui lissant les cheveux en arrière.

Il installe doucement l'enfant, et l'attache. Ce dernière s'accroche à lui, ne voulant le laisser partir.

Allison a les larmes aux yeux, Chris un pli amer au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu vas être sage mon bébé. On se verra bientôt, ok ? Je t'aime fort.

Le louveteau frotte son front contre son cou et Stiles lui embrasse le front avant de fermer la portière. Il s'écarte du véhicule en se mordant la lèvre. Fort. Allison et son père nous saluent.

Plus la voiture s'éloigne plus mon compagnon se mord la lèvre. Il finit par la percer et le sang coule sans qu'il n'ait eu l'air de s'en apercevoir.

Je passe doucement mon doigt sur la peau meurtrie en tournant son visage vers moi. Je l'embrasse avec douceur pour lui transmettre mon amour inconditionnel.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans le calme, et le Shérif fronce les sourcils en s'en apercevant le soir en revenant du travail.

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de son fils alors que nous coupons tous deux des légumes pour le repas.

John pique une carotte à Stiles, ce dernier ne disant rien, l'inquiétude du plus âgé s'amplifie. Je le vois regarder partout autour de nous.

\- Où est le petit ?  
\- Parti… souffle Stiles.

Il se détourne et monte les escaliers, sans un dernier regard en arrière.  
John me regarde, plein d'incompréhension.

\- Sa famille ?  
\- Non. J'aurais préféré, si on ne considère pas le fait que la-dite famille le maltraite. Dans le cas présent, Scott n'a seulement pas voulu nous laisser le gamin. Il l'a donné aux Argent.  
\- Stiles n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?  
\- Il a essayé. Ça lui a coûté de devoir appeler son « meilleur ami » Alpha alors que tout le reste de la meute le nome Scott. Il l'a même menacé de le renvoyer de la meute s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il désirait.

L'homme, sous le choc, s'assied face à moi.

\- Il est en train de détruire mon enfant.  
\- Il n'est plus en train. Il a réussi. Séparer Stiles et le petit a été la chose de trop. ****

**NDA : Aloooooors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **ps : ne m'assassinez pas où vous n'aurez pas la suite ! niark niark niark !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

 **Alors ! J'avais dit ne pas pouvoir poster la suite cette semaine mais j'en ait finalement l'occasion !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **J'insiste encore sur le fait que Stiles va peu à peu se rebeller contre Scott mais laissez lui encore un peu de temps, il n'a vraiment pas conscience d'à quel point son "meilleur ami" est un fdp... ^^**

 **On m'a également gentiment signalé que les ressentis de Stiles n'étaient pas assez décrits et que du coup on ne comprends pas toujours ses réactions. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour cela dans les prochains chapitres ! Promis ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups ^^**

 **CHAPITE 5**

Nous sommes tous au loft et comme à son habitude, le petit loup est collé à Stiles, caché dans son dos ou derrière ses jambes. Je ne compte plus le nombre de jeans foutus que Stiles peut avoir à cause des petites griffes ou des canines se plantant dedans. Ni le nombre de fois où j'ai dû soigner toutes ses plaies après toutes les réunions au loft.

Isaac reste proche de l'enfant aussi, ne laissant personne véritablement approcher les deux.

Je m'inquiète pour Stiles. Il est beaucoup trop pâle, il a maigri, de grandes cernes violettes soulignent ses yeux. Il est tellement inquiet depuis que le petit a été confié à Allison, soit trois mois, qu'il ne dort presque plus. Et dès qu'on voit le gosse, à l'instar d'aujourd'hui, ils sont littéralement collés l'un à l'autre.

Stiles est assis sur le fauteuil du salon, le petit loup sous sa forme bêta continuelle à califourchon sur ses genoux, son oreille pressée contre le cœur du plus grand, ses mains fébrilement accrochées à sa chemise. Et Stiles le sert contre son torse comme si sa vie en dépendait, son nez contre ses cheveux.

Et dès que quelqu'un mis à part moi, Deaton et Isaac s'approche de lui, il ressert sa prise et ferme violemment les yeux.

Je les couve du regard, inquiet.

\- Scott, tu dois comprendre. Le petit n'est pas bien avec moi et mon père. Il est terrifié, il ne dort pas ! Il pleure silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce et dès qu'on tente une approche, il couine ou feule vers nous.  
\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse, Allison ?!  
\- Laisse-le avec Stiles !  
\- Non.  
\- POURQUOI ?! SCOTT, C'EST LE SEUL QUI PARVIENT A L'APPROCHER !  
\- J'ai dit non. Stiles ne peut pas s'en occuper.

Je sens une forte irritation me gagner alors que je me tourne vivement vers Scott.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?!  
\- C'est un humain. Et avant que tu ne protestes, Allison est certes une humaine mais elle est aussi une chasseuse tout comme son père. Ils sont bien plus aptes à garder et s'occuper d'un louveteau. De plus, Stiles ne peut pas se concentrer plus de deux minutes et ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il prendra soin d'un enfant. Il en est incapable. Il ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose !

Fou de colère, je me précipite sur lui et ma main autour de sa gorge, serrant de plus en plus, je le plaque au premier poteau du loft que je croise.

\- Stiles ne fait jamais de mal en quoique ce soit ! Et surtout pas en ce qui concernerait le petit. Écoute moi bien Alpha de pacotille, jusqu'ici, as-tu remarqué comment interagissent Stiles et le louveteau ?! As-tu remarqué qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, que Stiles est la seule personne dont le petit supporte instinctivement le contact ?! Il est le seul dont il ne se méfie pas le moins du monde ! Stiles a son entière confiance. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est le cas pour personne d'autre, encore moins pour toi !

L'Alpha fait rougeoyer ses yeux et m'ordonne dans un grognement de le lâcher. Malgré ma volonté, je m'exécute, n'étant qu'un bêta qui ne peut pleinement se rebeller contre son Alpha lorsqu'il utilise une telle force.

\- Alors Isaac s'occupera du gosse, il parvient à l'approcher lui. Au moins plus qu'Allison et les autres.

Nous entendons tous le soupir tremblant de mon compagnon et les battements que son cœur rate. Et il me semble que presque tous les cœurs se serrent lorsque nous l'entendons chuchoter tout doucement à l'oreille de l'enfant qui s'est mis à couiner:

\- Tu vas aller avec Isaac, petit loup, ok ? Tu vas être bien sage avec lui. Toujours.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Assis sur le canapé de salon de Stiles, je l'attends avec une certaine impatience. Il est parti nous chercher des cochonneries à manger et à boire pendant que je lance le film. Il me rejoins enfin, de longues secondes -durant lesquelles je n'ai fait qu'entendre un boucan digne de lui dans la cuisine- plus tard, les bras débordant de trouvailles. Il pose rapidement le tout sur la table devant nous, son haut découvrant légèrement ses hanches. Je les fixe un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avachisse contre moi. Je grogne faussement de contrariété mais savoure sa chaleur contre moi. Je presse mes lèvres sous son oreille et il glousse doucement, chatouillé par mon souffle. Il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse avec fougue, me faisant perdre le souffle. Et alors que c'est seulement le générique de début du film, il est déjà à califourchon sur moi, en train de me faire perdre la tête. C'est un records pour nous. Et putain… pour une fois que c'est moi qui choisit le film ! Ou il le fait exprès ! Ça lui ressemblerait bien ça. En plus…

\- Putain de merde !

Stiles se décolle vivement de ma bouche pour tourner sa bouille toute rouge vers le nouvel arrivant, il ne s'écarte cependant pas plus que quelques millimètres. Ce mec est impossible, il est une énigme. Lorsqu'un membre de la meute nous surprends à nous embrasser, il rougit comme une pucelle et s'écarte vivement quitte à se rétamer par terre mais quand c'est son père ?! Il se contente de sourire en rougissant ! Il ne se pousse même pas de sur mes genoux le bougre ! Quoique c'est peut être pas plus mal pour moi… je ne suis pas certain que voir l'effet que me fait son fils plairait au shérif.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ?! Pas dans mon salon, ni dans ma cuisine, ni dans ma chambre ! (… oui, Stiles a déjà perdu les pédales d'un coup et m'a entraîné dans la première pièce qui passait par là… la chambre de son père. Il n'a pas été très… ravi… en voyant celle-ci avec des draps chiffonnés, des fringues répartis un peu partout dans la pièce et l'eau de douche qui coulait…) Maintenant ! Hale, tu retires tes mains des hanches -que font-elles sous son haut d'ailleurs- de mon fils ! Stiles, écarte toi de ce prédateur ! Descends de ses genoux tout de suite ! Et remonte ton pantalon je vois ton sous-vêtement, baisse ton haut !

Avec un rire, mon compagnon s'exécute, son regard posé sur son père rouge comme une tomate. Je suis heureux qu'il n'ai pas sorti son flingue pour m'écarter de Stiles comme il l'avait fait la fois où il nous a surpris dans la cuisine, son fils sur le plan de travail et moi dévorant son ventre plat et parfait… heureusement nous étions encore habillés.

\- Calme toi p'pa. Tout va bien. Je suis d'accord que Der' soit un prédateur…  
\- Stiles ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit la chose à dire ! Franchement ! Qui m'a fichu un compagnon pareil hein ?!

Il glousse de nouveau avant de se pencher vers moi et déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue, caressant mes cheveux au passage. Je ferme les yeux sous la tendresse du contact, au paradis. Et oubliant la présence du shérif, les yeux toujours clos, j'enroule mon bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour enfouir mon visage contre son ventre, juste au-dessus de son nombril. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas le tee-short mais bon… je ronronne de plaisir en sentant ses doigts se perdre dans mes cheveux avec amour. Son rire raisonne comme la plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles.

\- Sérieux… c'est gênant les mecs ! C'est hyper embarrassant ! Vous devriez avoir honte d'imposer ça au shérif !

J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux en entendant la voix d'Isaac et décide de l'ignorer pour refermer les yeux lorsque Stiles produit une caresse plus appuyée sur ma nuque. Je me redresse cependant directement en entendant un petit jappement. Un loup tout blanc aux yeux dorés est à nos pieds. Avec un couinement -pas viril pour un sou- de joie, Stiles s'agenouille et prend la peluche vivante dans ses bras.

\- Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fais en loup, petit ?

Je fixe de nouveau Isaac, qui lui regarde avec compassion John, toujours en état de choc apparemment.

\- Ou…ouais. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a mais il s'est transformé dans la matinée et a fait que de gigoter dans tous les sens toute la journée, et je ne parviens pas à le faire se changer. Deaton m'a dit de le rejoindre ici.

John semble se réveiller.

\- Ne me dites pas que ma maison va se retrouver à être le repaire, la tanière, le QG ou que sais-je de votre meute ?!  
\- Non… c'est juste que… Scott surveille un peu trop certaines choses donc… pour cette fois-ci c'est plus simple de venir ici. Dé-désolé pour l'intrusion, Shérif.

Il baisse ses puppy eyes, le rouge aux joues. Je me sens fondre devant cette bouille trop mignonne. Le shérif également à ce que je peux en voir.

\- Isaac, arrête de faire ça ! Espèce de traître ! C'est moi qui t'ai enseigné cette technique, alors ne l'emploi pas sur mon père, ni sur mon loup lorsque je ne te l'autorise pas !  
-… Parce que tu lui dis quand il peut le faire sur moi ?!  
\- Bien sur que oui, Sourwolf !

J'ouvre la bouche d'indignation mais n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Deaton frappe à la porte.

Nous le saluons poliment lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il nous salut, accompagné d'Isaac et du petit, enfin retransformé en petit humain… même s'il garde encore ses crocs, ses griffes ainsi que ses yeux luisants. Il s'était simplement bloqué sous sa forme de loup, comme cela arrive souvent aux enfants.

Stiles somnole à moitié débout, appuyé de tout son soul sur moi. Je le soulève délicatement une fois la porte fermée avant de saluer John et de porter mon adorable compagnon dans sa chambre. Il fait glisser son nez le long de ma mâchoire, me donnant une envie folle de l'embrasser.

Je ferme la porte tant bien que mal derrière nous puis le glisse dans le lit après lui avoir laissé seulement son boxer. Je le rejoins rapidement, dans la même tenue. Instinctivement, il se colle à moi et je grogne de bien-être à sentir sa peau nue et chaude contre la mienne. Je le réinstalle sur le dos et m'allonge sur son corps, mon oreille sur son cœur battant lentement. Il perd sa main dans ma tignasse pendant que l'autre retrace mon triskèle. Je frissonne de plaisir en gémissant. Dieu que j'aime lorsqu'il fait ça.

\- Je me fou que Scott ne veuille pas que nous ayons le petit. On le récupèrera, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il est peut être l'Alpha mais ça ne justifie pas qu'il se comporte ainsi avec moi. Je déteste ça. Meilleur ami ou non.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Flash back (rêve)**

 _L'enfant tremble de peur face à l'adulte debout devant lui. Il tombe au sol lorsqu'une claque lui est portée à la joue. Un forte, trop forte claque; au point de lui ouvrir la lèvre. Il mène des doigts glacés à sa bouche puis la mène a ses yeux pour y voir du sang. Il couine d'horreur._  
 _Puis l'homme le saisit par ses cheveux courts et le jette dehors, sous la pluie que l'on pourrait qualifier de torrentielle. En quelques secondes, le gosse est trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Mais ce n'est apparemment pas assez. Un seau avec brosses à chevaux et savon lui sont lancés._

 _\- Décrasse toi donc un peu ! Tu rentreras une fois propre ! Puis ce sera à l'autre garnement._

 _Le petit grelotte, de grosses larmes glissant sur ses joues minces. Il se déshabille avec peine puis commence à frotter furieusement chaque parcelle de sa peau avec la brosse pour chevaux. Il s'égratigne, s'arrache la peau, se fait saigner par endroits. Mais il n'en a que faire, tout ce qui lui importe est d'être bien propre pour pouvoir rentrer et ne pas être puni. Il se rince comme il le peu avec l'eau de pluie, ignorant la douleur causée par le contact entre celle-ci et sa peau mutilée._

 _L'enfant se retient d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler sa souffrance lorsqu'il est plongé dans la bassine._

 _Froid._  
 _Glacial._  
 _Brûle._  
 _Feu._  
 _Mal._  
 _Douleur._  
 _Pas crier._  
 _Liquide._  
 _Feu._  
 _Brûle._  
 _Douleur._  
 _Souffrance._  
 _JAVEL. ACONIT._

 _Bassine de javel pure avec de l'aconit. Encore._  
 _Le petit sent sa peau brûler, tel un feu incandescent. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils lui ont fait subir cette torture insoutenable. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas ouvrir la bouche pour crier, sinon, le liquide s'insinuera dans son corps, dans son estomac, dans ses poumons… partout. Comme c'est arrivé la première fois. Et il a failli en mourir. Il a mis plusieurs mois à s'en soigner. Les Autres n'étaient pas contents. Lorsqu'il a été mieux, il s'est fait frapper pendant trois heures sans un temps de pause, les Autres se faisant un plaisir de se relayer pour lui faire mal._

 _Alors maintenant il sait. Il ne doit pas crier dans la bassine._

 _Enfin, on le sort. Le rire sadique des Autres se fait entendre alors que le petit hurle. On le laisse suspendu par les poignets un long moment, pour qu'il « s'égoutte » comme les Autres le disent. Puis son supplice s'atténue un peu lorsqu le décroche, même s'il s'effondre sur le sol en béton, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Un seau d'eau lui est lancé à la figure. Il ne parvient même plus à crier. Il couine, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Il ouvre difficilement ses yeux. Ils lui font terriblement mal. Il ne le supporte pas, il tourne presque de l'œil mais les referme assez rapidement pour pas succomber._

 _Il aimerait presque appeler sa maman ou son papa. Mais il sait qu'ils ne viendront pas. Ils sont parmi les Autres. Ils le regardent souffrir en riant._

 _On le saisit par les bras. Il geint. On le porte sans douceur. On le jette dans sa cellule. Il tombe dans l'inconscience en entendant l'autre enfant hurler, une larme coulant sur sa joue pour lui._

 _De nombreuses heures plus tard, s'il en croit les rayons du soleil qui percent les barreaux de la trappe qui sert de fenêtre, le petit se réveil. Il a une respiration difficile, hachée. Il tente de se redresser mais il manque de force et sa peau lui fait bien trop mal. Il ouvre les yeux. Regarde ses bras._

 _Il geint de peur en les voyant. Ils sont rouges, boursouflés. Rongés à certains endroits. Du sang coule encore à certains endroits tandis qu'à d'autres, il forme déjà des croûtes épaisses. Il sait que tout son corps est ainsi._

 _Il tourne la tête vers là où il sait se trouver l'autre enfant. Il le voit, allongé sur le flan, dans le même état que lui. Il rampe lentement vers lui. Il met un temps infini à le rejoindre. Mais lorsque c'est fait, leurs yeux identiques se fixent tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Ils ignorent tous deux la douleur car malgré elle, ce contact les apaise par dessus tout._

 **Fin Flash back (rêve)**

Je secoue doucement Stiles et le petit, inquiet face à leurs tremblements et geignements. Ils se réveillent soudain en sursaut, le petit se cramponnant instinctivement à mon compagnon, ne faisant pas cas du fait qu'il plante ses griffes dans sa peau d'humain. Les doigts de Stiles palpent fébrilement la peau de l'enfant.

\- Loupiot. Calme. Je suis là. Calme. Stiles, respire. Foxy, calme toi aussi. Calmez vous. Stiles, merde, respire, reprends ton calme. Respire mon cœur.

Je caresse avec douceur ses cheveux, angoissé par ce qui leur arrive.

\- Bé-bébé. Chut. S-Stiles est là bébé. Tout va bien.

Ils mettent un temps infini à se calmer, me stressant de plus en plus, surtout qu'ils ne font pas cas de moi, mis à part Stiles qui refuse de lâcher ma main. Lorsqu'enfin ils sortent de cet état hyper flippant, Stiles prend le visage du gamin en coupe et plonge ses yeux dans ceux dorés du petit.

\- Bébé. Dis-moi qui est le deuxième enfant. Qui était avec toi ?

Le petit agite frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation, appuyant ses mains griffues sur ses oreilles.

\- Calme toi petit. Dis moi. C'est ton frère.

Le cœur du gosse s'accélère alors qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Bébé... Est-ce... Ton... Jumeau ?

Le gamin se raidit avant que son cœur ne s'accélère et qu'il ne se mette à geindre. Et trop abasourdi pour réagir, je vois Stiles le prendre contre lui. Mais le petit, terrifié par les événements (et non pas par Stiles) et perdu dans son monde de cauchemars perd le contrôle et enfonce ses griffes dans le dos de l'humain, les faisant descendre des omoplates aux reins dans le même temps qu'il lui enfonce ses crocs dans la carotide. C'est le cri étouffé de mon compagnon qui me fait réagir et j'écarte violemment le petit de Stiles. Je prends avec terreur mon humain dans les bras et appui sur sa gorge pour arrêter le sang.

\- John ! JOHN !

Le père de mon compagnon surgit dans la pièce, alerte bien qu'encore endormi.

\- Appelez vite une ambulance. Et Isaac et Deaton.

Encore un peu hagard, il obéit. En quelques minutes le loup et le vétérinaire sont là et s'occupent du gamin.

Je tiens Stiles contre moi, le berçant doucement. Mes mains tremblent, tout mon corps tremble.

\- Derek. Réfléchis. Comment vas-tu justifier cela aux ambulances ? Trouve quelque chose Derek.  
\- J'sais pas. J'sais pas. J'sais pas. J'sais...  
\- Calme toi. Derek...

Un profond grognement menaçant sort du fond de ma poitrine lorsque je vois Isaac s'approcher dangereusement de moi et de mon compagnon blessé. Il lève les mains en l'air et expose sa gorge dans un signe de soumission. Cela me calme un peu, assez pour que je cesse de grogner.

\- Écoute, Derek, l' ambulance arrive. Reprends ta forme humaine. Derek. Ils ne doivent pas te voir comme ça. Ils vont devoir prendre Stiles.

Je grogne férocement à cette phrase. Je suis la seule personne dont Stiles ait besoin en cet instant ! Il tend de nouveau sa gorge. Je me calme un peu et dans un instinct purement lupin, je plonge ma tête dans la gorge de mon compagnon et lèche le sang, les plaies. Je DOIS panser ses blessures. C'est mon devoir.

J'allonge doucement mon humain, qui se cramponne à moi. Isaac tente une nouvelle approche et pose sa main sur l'épaule de mon compagnon.

Je tente de le mordre mais une main douce se pose sur ma mâchoire et détourne ma tête.

\- Hey Sourwolf ! Gentil toutou.

Une pression sur ma nuque m'oblige à poser mon front contre son sternum. La délicate odeur m'apaise.

\- Voilà mon loup. Calme. Calme. C'est bien. Tu vois quand tu veux. Ok, Isaac, maintenant que ce big bad Wolf est tranquille, tu vas faire sortir le petit de la chambre, emmène le prendre un bain chaud. Et fait lui un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, papa. Derek, tu vas rester calme et t'écarter de moi.

Tout le monde s'exécute sauf moi, qui reste obstinément avec mon compagnon, appuyant sur ses plaies. Les draps sont pleins de sang. Tout ce rouge va me rendre malade.

\- Écoute mon ange, tu dois m'emmener dehors à la bordure de la foret pour faire croire à une attaquée bête sauvage. Allez, amour.

Avec un geignement je le prends contre moi et le porte à l'extérieur. Une fois arrivés près de la foret, je m'assieds en tailleur, mon compagnon sur mes genoux.

\- E…Essuie ta b-b-bouche. Sang.

J'obéis de nouveau, tout en continuant d'appuyer sur la plaie.

Lorsque les ambulances arrivent, je suis comme dans un état second si bien que John me pousse dans l'ambulance pour que je puisse suivre Stiles.

Je suis trempé de son sang. Cette pensée me hante.

Quelques heures plus tard, le verdict tombe : ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Rien de grave. Et à part un peu de fatigue, il pète en effet la forme.

 **NDA** **: Alooooors ? Et pas le droit de me vouloir du mal ! J'ai posté en avance ! *tire la langue***

 **Bisous mes petits loups, à la prochaine ! (coeur) Et plus il y aura de review plus je voudrais poster vite ;p**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour la suite !**

 **Merci à vous pour les reviews, ça me fait on ne peut plus plaisir tout en me motivant pour écrire !**

 **Au programme : Stiles se rebelle enfin ! Oui oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! MAIS ATTENTION /!\ IL Y A UNE SCENE UN PEU VIOLENTE A LA FIN !  
**

 **Pour la prochaine parution... c'est... indéterminé ? Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire le prochain chapitre malheureusement :/**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups ! KEUR KEUR KEUUUUUUR**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Lorsque Stiles va mieux, je l'emmène chez Deaton, où Isaac semble avoir élu domicile, pour le laisser voir le gamin.

Lorsque ce dernier nous voit arriver dans la clinique, il jappe de contentement et se lève du fauteuil où il était installé pour accourir vers Stiles. Cependant, lorsqu'il pose ses gigantesques yeux dorés sur les pansements que mon humain a dans le cou, il se fige et couine avec empressement.  
L'humain se penche vers lui et caresse ses cheveux soyeux. L'enfant se recroqueville au contact.

\- Bah alors ? Ça fait presque une semaine son ne s'est pas vus et tu ne me câline pas ?!

L'enfant le regarde avec envie, il triture nerveusement ses mains et se balance d'un pied à l'autre tandis que son aîné continue de lui tripoter les cheveux.

\- Viens dans mes bras mon cœur.

Avec un long geignement, le môme se laisse aller dans l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Il ferme les yeux de contentement et encercle Stiles de ses bras tout comme mon humain le fait avec lui.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser un enfant dans un tel enfer ! On doit le retrouver !  
\- Il est sûrement mort, Stiles !  
\- Et depuis quand ça doit nous arrêter ?! On doit le retrouver ! Même si ce doit être un cadavre ! Tu t'imagines laisser grandir bébé dans la meute et dans quelques années nous demander où est son jumeau ?! On lui dira quoi ?! Que notre Alpha n'a pas souhaité le chercher ?! Qu'il est trop lâche pour faire ce qui doit être fait ?!

La phrase juste terminée, mon humain se prend une gifle magistrale de l'Alpha, ce qui le fait reculer. Instinctivement, je me jette sur Scott et le plaque au sol, le menaçant de mes crocs alors que sa nuque leur est dévoilée.  
L'Alpha feule contre moi, ses griffes me lacérant le bras et les côtes. Je ne lâche cependant pas prise alors qu'autour de nous, la meute retient sa respiration.

\- Derek. Lâche le. On y va.

Je me redresse à l'intervention de mon compagnon, qui saigne à la lèvre, la joue tuméfiée. Je me précipite vers lui pour aspirer la douleur.

\- On va chercher le second louveteau seuls. On n'a pas besoin d'un Alpha.  
Son ton est froid, neutre. Je me précipite à sa suite lorsqu'il sort du loft. Je ne fais pas cas du fait que je dois avoir l'air d'un gentil toutou qui suit son maître parce que mon mec est HYPER bandant à cet instant.

Nous embrassons le petit sur le front puis nous sortons du loft.

Une fois en voiture, je me racle la gorge et entame la discussion. Mon homme tremble de rage contenue.

\- Erm… Tu veux donc qu'on retrouve l'enfant…  
\- On y parviendra tous les deux. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire, je me débrouillerais ! Que Scott se comporte ainsi avec moi, passe encore, mais qu'il abandonne une âme innocente ! Je ne tolèrerai pas cela ! Pas moyen. Mon meilleur ami n'est pas censé être ce lâche ! Putain ! Il m'a frappé ! Il est le premier à dire que la violence ne résout rien et il me cogne ! Moi, son Bro… ! Qu'il aille au diable avec son pouvoir d'Alpha dont il abuse, au passage !

Je le laisse continuer de cracher son venin, soulagé qu'il se rende enfin un peu compte que Scott n'est pas un ange.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Isaac est de nouveau chez nous. Il vient souvent pour que le gamin soit toujours en contact avec Stiles. Ça fait un peu plus de trois mois que le frisé en a la charge, il s'en occupe plutôt bien, le petit ne manque de rien, Isaac en prends soin même s'il ne peut pas lui donner l'affection dont a besoin un enfant de 9 ans. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas le câliner. C'est le gosse qui ne souhaite pas être choyé par une autre personne que Stiles. Isaac a juste le droit de le border et de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le coucher sinon il ne peut lui donner aucune tendresse.

Le petit l'a déjà mordu une fois alors qu'Isaac voulait le câliner en regardant un dessin-animé. Il a donc vite compris que ce n'était pas à retenter.

Je regarde avec attendrissement mon compagnon tresser les cheveux blancs de mini nattes éparses. L'enfant s'amuse à mâchouiller le lien du sweet vert de Stiles. Ils sont tous les deux sur la canapé à regarder La Belle et le Clochard.  
Stiles s'est mis en tête de faire regarder TOUS les dessins animés possibles au petit, qui semble trépigner de contentement à cette idée. Car cela signifie également passer plus de temps avec l'humain.

Je regarde avec attendrissement Isaac, pelotonné contre Stiles, son nez dans le col de son maillot, effleurant tout juste sa peau nue alors qu'il fixe de ses grands yeux le dessin animé.

Je m'approche d'eux tout doucement et embrasse les cheveux de mon amour. Il se détourne du film pour me sourire et je butine ses lèvres des miennes. Je finis par me retirer et il fixe de nouveau son attention sur l'écran. Je passe par dessus le dossier du canapé pour me poser à côté d'Isaac. Mon ancien Bêta agrippe instinctivement ma main et passe ses jambes sur mes cuisses. Il ferme les yeux et ronronne presque de plaisir. Stiles rit en nous regardant tandis que le gamin se retourne et remonte sur les genoux de mon compagnon. La main griffue de l'enfant se pose craintivement dans les boucles blondes, avant de doucement les caresser. Le petit pose ses prunelles luisantes sur l'humain, comme attendant son approbation, ce qui lui est accordé.

Je glisse ma main le long de l'appuie tête pour effleurer du bout des doigts la nuque pleine de grains de beauté, ce qui fait frissonner l'épiderme pâle.

Nous sombrons tous dans un état semi-comateux, ne remarquant même pas Lydia débarquer, suivie de Jackson et son meilleur ami ainsi que mes deux autres anciens Bêtas. J'ouvre un œil paresseux en sentant Jackson se presser timidement contre mon flan il me regarde avec incertitude mais je le rassure en saisissant discrètement son poignet et en le rapprochant d'une pression. Ainsi, il se laisser aller contre moi pendant que Lydia se vautre avec classe -on est Lydia ou on ne l'est pas- contre son petit ami. Danny se pose devant le blondinet endormi, au sol, et pioche dans le pop-corn de mon homme. Les deux autres loups de collent ensemble aux pieds de mon petit-ami. L'enfant regarde ceux qui l'entourent avec des yeux écarquillés. Il tire frénétiquement le pull de l'humain pour attirer son attention ; une fois fait, il lui désigne ceux qui les entourent. Mon âme-sœur lui sourit avec tendresse et presse son visage contre son torse , ses bras entourant le petit alors qu'il murmure :

\- C'est un câlin de meute mon ange.  
\- On peut dormir là Stiles ?

J'ouvre un œil de nouveau pour fixer la jeune femme blonde.

\- Oui Erika. Sans problème. Il faudra juste ressortir les matelas.  
\- Ca ne te gène pas ?  
\- Tu sais que non, belle blondinette.

Elle grogne, faussement contrariée.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment puis le père de Stiles rentre. Il soupire avec désespoir.

\- Stiles. C'est toi qui prépare la bouffe pour tous tes petits.  
\- T'inquiète p'pa.

Immédiatement, le brun se lève, faisant attention à ne rien écraser puis se dirige vers la cuisine en sautillant, suivi de près par une petite touffe blanche frétillante de joie. Un gloussement général prend le salon.

\- Comme si un Stiles ne suffisait pas…  
\- Oh je t'en pris Jacks ! Tu adores Stiles.  
\- Ne raconte pas de conneries Danny.

Au regard du meilleur ami, nous comprenons tous qu'il a raison. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Vous avez trouvé un nom pour le gamin ?  
\- Non Lydia. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Stiles… je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache encore plus à lui alors que… Scott… ne souhaite pas nous laisser la garde du petit. Ce n'est pas à nous de faire un tel choix. C'est à Scott ou Isaac, comme c'est lui qui garde le gamin. Puis il m'a plus ou moins -vous connaissez Stiles- confié qu'il souhaitait retrouver son frère avant de donner un quelconque nom au petit. Ce qui me fait peur. Parce que ça veut dire qu'il doit vouloir accorder leurs noms et ça n'est jamais bon quand il a des projets de ce genre.  
\- Ouais… c'est un peu comme la fois où il a voulu nous trouver un surnom.  
\- Le débat qu'on a eu pour Isaac. Enfin… monologue ! Quand je pense qu'il a réfléchit à tous ça : « Tu ne peux définitivement pas avoir comme surnom Boucle d'or ! Boucle d'or est impuissante face aux ours. Toi tu peux les MANGER ! Est-ce que tu aimes l'ours ?! Tu en as déjà mangé ?! Je me demande quel goût ça peut bien avoir … on devrait t'envoyer dans une maison d'ours avec une petite robe pour que tu les ramène… mais non ! Tu es horrible de penser à manger des loups Isaac ! Tu serais prêt à faire une telle chose ?! Vilain Loup ! Donc ce n'est pas Boucle d'or. Je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de manger les petits animaux totalement adorables, même si tu me faisais le « puppy eyes »… »

Tout le monde me fixe, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Tu te souviens de TOUTE sa tirade…  
\- … TU N'ES PAS NORMAL MEC !...  
\- … Aussi atteints l'un que l'autre…

Il y a un court silence puis Lydia se reprend doucement et parle « enfin » -qui peut souhaiter qu'elle ouvre sa belle bouche pour nous démontrer que nous ne sommes même pas dignes d'être le sol où elle pose ses pieds- :

\- C'est son compagnon, c'est son rôle. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être obsédé par tout ce qui en rapport avec son Stiles d'amour. Dont ce qui sort de sa bouche d'hyperactif. Je suis même persuadée qu'il passe son temps à fixer ses lèvres en les imaginant faire des choses obscènes quand il parle à tout va.

Je rougis, gêné et marmonne faiblement :

-… pas ma faute…  
\- De quoi Sourwolf ?!  
\- Que je t'aime.

Ça sort avec un tel naturel que je me rends compte de ma réponse seulement en entendant les grognements d'exaspération ainsi que de dépit de toutes les personnes présentes.

Mon compagnon quand à lui couine et rougit avant de se poser à califourchon sur mes cuisses et m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je roule des yeux en sentent son odeur m'envelopper aussi brusquement, avec en plus son corps parfait se pressant tout contre mon torse. Je gémis puis caresses ses reins ainsi que ses fesses.

Plusieurs raclements de gorges nous font nous séparer. Je fixe avec envie les lèvres rouges gonflées et humides de mon compagnon.

\- Putain c'est indécent d'être aussi sensuel et sexy que toi, Stiles.  
\- Derek. On ne veut pas assister à ce genre d'échanges. Que ce soit physique ou verbal. Ok ?  
\- Ok Lyd's.

Je caresse la mâchoire de mon amour avec l'arrête de mon nez alors qu'il discute avec animation. Je fixe mon attention sur l'enfant qui, de l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, s'avance vers la jeune russe. Celle ci ne semble pas le remarquer, tout comme les autres. Le gosse se rapproche de plus en plus d'elle et une fois à sa hauteur, il tend timidement la main vers elle. Il se fige quelques secondes puis avance de nouveau sa menotte. Délicatement, timidement, il glisse le bout de ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde vénitienne de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière sursaute faiblement puis tourne ses jolis yeux vers la môme qui la fixe avec crainte. Il se détend et recommence à les caresser lorsqu'elle lui sourit doucement et reprend sa conversation avec Stiles.

Le repas se passe dans l'animation la plus totale, Ethan et Mason nous ayant rejoints. Le Shérif semble affligé par toutes les conneries débitées durant le repas. Mais son rire se joint souvent aux notre, au plus grand bonheur de Stiles qui doit avoir des crampes aux joues à force de sourire.

La partie la plus délicate est probablement le couché. Il faut tout déménager pour que tous dorment à la maison. On décale le lit de mon compagnon et en descendons le matelas pour le mettre au sol. On ramène celui qui est dans la chambre du gosse et on rajoute celui qui était précédemment stocké sous le lit de mon Stiles.

Mon compagnon jette les couvertures et les oreillers en vrac au centre des matelas. Je me jette pratiquement sur celui qui porte son odeur, ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Puis je rejoins mon homme qui s'est calé sur notre matelas habituel. Je me colle contre son dos, mes bras l'entourant tendrement. Il se retourne face à moi et m'embrasse chastement. Je vois l'enfant escalader tout le monde pour se faufiler jusqu' à nous. Il se jette presque sur nos corps entrelacés. Il finit par se glisser entre nous et il entoure notre cou de ses petits bras. Stiles et moi finissons par avoir nos nez dans les cheveux et le cou du gamin, qui ronronne de bien-être. A mon grand étonnement, Jackson se glisse contre le dos de mon compagnon, l'encerclant dans ses bras, son front entre ses omoplates alors que Lydia lui tourne le dos, bien que collée à lui. Mason, Isaac et Ethan sont empêtrés d'une façon assez étrange sur un autre matelas, Danny s'y ajoutant avec joie. Erika et Boyd se mettent sur le dernier matelas. Quoique… tout le monde dépasse sur tous les matelas pratiquement.

Un soupire de contentement commun retentit dans le silence de la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde !

La voix de Lydia est douce et nous lui répondons tous.

\- Au fait, Stiles. S'en est où la recherche du jumeau mystère ?  
\- Nulle part, Ethan.  
\- Il va avoir besoin de son frère tu sais… il va devenir fou sinon.

Il se tait un court instant.

\- Aiden et moi… la meute s'amusait parfois à nous séparer sur des durées plus ou moins longues… et… on finissait par avoir des crises de panique et des crises de … folie, si je peux dire. Mais une chose est certaine. Son jumeau n'est pas mort. Le petit serait fou à lier si c'était le cas.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je t'assure. Bonne nuit.  
\- 'Nuit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- C'EST A ISAAC QUE J'AI DONNE LA GARDE DU GOSSE !  
\- Et donc ?

Scott tient mon compagnon par la gorge, contre le mur. Si le premier cri d'une voix furieuse, le second reste parfaitement calme, son rythme cardiaque ne s'accélérant pas le moins du monde. Les yeux whisky sont froids et durs.

\- LE MÔME N'A RIEN A FOUTRE CHEZ TOI !  
\- Isaac dort chez nous depuis que tu l'as viré de chez toi. Donc le môme a suivi. Si tu as un problème avec cela, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu abandonnes tes Bêtas, ne les accuse pas de se trouver un toit. Isaac avait l'enfant, il est venu à la maison et c'est tout.  
\- IL DORT DEPUIS BIEN PLUS LONGTEMPS CHEZ TOI !  
\- Oui. Il en avait assez de t'entendre copuler avec ta copine. Surtout avec l'enfant.  
\- PARCE QUE TU NE FAIS RIEN AVEC DEREK ?!  
\- Pas quand il y a du monde. Calme toi et lâche moi.  
\- J'INTERDIS A ISAAC DE DORMIR CHEZ TOI AVEC LE GOSSE !  
\- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi abruti ?! Tu veux qu'il aille où avec le gamin ?! Personne d'autre ne peut l'accueillir à par moi ! Alors que ça te plaise ou non, ils vont rester chez moi. Tu es peut être l'Alpha mais tu n'as pas a diriger nos vies tel un tyran. Isaac fait ce qu'il désir, tout comme le reste de la meute. Tu as mis Isaac à la porte, assumes maintenant ! Tu fais du mal aux membres de ta meute ! Depuis quand tu souhaites nous faire du mal à tous hein ?! Depuis quand c'est un amusement de nous faire souffrir ? De me faire souffrir ?! On est une meute, Alpha de merde, et une meute doit être soudée, l'Alpha doit être à notre écoute, doit nous protéger et veiller à notre bien être. TU N'ES PAS UN ALPHA SCOTT !

Si tout son discours a été fait d'une voix calme et mesurée, il hurle la dernière phrase avant de gémir en sentant les griffes de Scott s'enfoncer dans sa nuque dans le même temps que son poing s'abat sur la joue pâle de l'humain avec force.

Jackson, Isaac et Boyd me retiennent de me jeter sur le « meilleur ami » de mon amant blessé.

Scott frappe violemment la tête de mon amour contre le mur en béton du Loft. Lydia cri après Scott de lâcher Stiles. Elle et Ethan tentent de l'éloigner de l'humain mais une seconde fois, l'arrière de son crâne percute violemment la surface dure. Il gémit, les yeux clos, ses mains autour du bras qui retient son cou, qui l'étrangle.

\- JE SUIS L'ALPHA ! JE SUIS L'ALPHA DE LA MEUTE ! TU ES UN HUMAIN, SOUMETS TOI !  
\- Jamais…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure gémit entre deux coups.

\- Scott arrête, tu vas le tuer !

Je me débats avec plus de force, forçant Aiden à venir aider les gars à me maintenir.  
D'un coup, Scott lâche Stiles, qui tombe au sol, à genou. Il porte ses mains tremblantes à sa gorge devenue mauve. Du sang coule de sa tête, correspondant à la tache écarlate sur le mur, ainsi que de sa nuque.  
Lydia et Ethan s'écartent sous le regarde flamboyant de l'Alpha.  
Alpha qui retourne son attention vers l'humain à terre. Il remonte violemment le visage translucide vers lui, plongeant ses yeux carmins dans les pupilles dorées de son comparse.

\- SOUMETS TOI !  
\- Non. Et si… ça ne… te plait pas…, je peux… toujours quitter… la meute.

Scott saisit férocement le bras de mon compagnon, remonte la manche puis approche les crocs du bras pâle.

\- SOUMETS TOI OU JE TE MORDS !

La panique me gagne. Si avant je me débattais pour rejoindre mon âme sœur, je suis présentement figé de terreur. Ma respiration se hache alors que je dis d'une voix tremblante :

\- Ne fais pas ça Scott… tu sais… tu sais qu'il ne survivra pas à la morsure ! Ne fais pas cela… s'il te plait…  
\- LA FERME DEREK !

Je ferme la bouche, terrifié que les crocs se plantent dans la chaire de mon compagnon.

\- SOUMETS TOI, HUMAIN, OU JE TE MORDS ET JE BUTTE LE GOSSE SOUS TES YEUX !

Les yeux whiskey s'écarquillent de terreur, comme l'assemblée complète.

Nous revenons au présent en voyant le gamin -qui était prostré dans un coin, et que nous avions oublié- se jeter sur l'Alpha et planter ses canines dans les bras qui tient celui de mon humain. Scott grogne puis projette le gosse loin, le faisant tomber au sol durement. Stiles gémit :

\- Non… ne lui fais pas de mal…  
\- SOUMETS TOI, HUMAIN !

Stiles penche la tête sur le côté, en signe de soumission, dans le même temps qu'une unique larme coule sur sa joue. Le loup en moi proteste violemment en voyant mon humain se soumettre ainsi à un autre que lui. Je le réprime pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

Scott grogne, satisfait. Puis il pousse Stiles avec puissance, laissant ce dernier se fracasser le crâne une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Aucun son ne sort des lèvres entrouvertes lorsque la tête touche le sol, ce qui me fait paniquer. Dès que Scott est sortit du loft, les gars me lâchent et je me précipite vers mon compagnon.

Je n'ose même pas le toucher, de peur de lui faire mal en le bougeant. Tout le reste de la meute est encore figée.

Mes veines se glacent lorsque je constate que je ne l'entends plus respirer.

 **NDA** **: ... voilà ?... *petite voix* ... Que ceux qui souhaitent me tuer -bien que je n'en vois pas la raison car Stiles s'oppose enfin à son meilleur ami- lèvent la main, que je puisse me planquer derrière... hum... mon ordi -HAHA!- ... qui a la suite de l'histoire et qu'il ne faut donc surtout pas abîmer ? -HAHAAAAAAA !-.**

 **Une petite review ? ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne fais pas de RAR spécifique car les questions qui m'ont été posées vont connaître certaines réponses ici ;p**

 **Au programme : Pourquoi Scott est ainsi ! Et du fluffy sur un passage !**

 **Bonne lecture ! KEUR**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Tout le monde reste immobile un long moment, Danny étant le premier à réagir. Il se précipite sur Stiles lorsqu'il voit que je ne bouge strictement pas à côté du corps inanimé.  
Il passe une main tremblante au niveau de son nez et sa respiration se coupe en ne sentant aucun souffle.

Tout en me regardant avec prudence, il secoue doucement Stiles. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il pose son oreille contre le cœur de mon compagnon.

Je me concentre pour ignorer le fait que moi-même je n'entends plus aucun son venant de la cage thoracique.

Je reste inerte, en état de choc, alors que Danny débute un massage cardiaque.

Mon regard reste rivé au visage immobile de mon amour, à ses yeux désespérément clos, à ses lèvres qui commencent à devenir légèrement mauves, aux traces de doigts violettes dans son cou, au sang coulant sur le sol en béton.

\- Derek ! Reprends toi Derek ! Allez ! Derek, Stiles a besoin de toi. Maintenant !

Je sens qu'on me secoue mais la seule chose dont je suis capable est d'observer mon amant.

Je vois Ethan vouloir remplacer Danny au massage cardiaque mais ce dernier le repousse :

\- Tu vas aggraver les choses avec ta force ! Il est humain, tu vas lui broyer les poumons.  
\- Putain mais son cœur a arrêté de battre ! Il faut…  
\- C'est ce que je fais ! Calme toi. Insuffle lui plutôt de l'air, je me charge du massage. Isaac reprends toi et charges toi de Derek. Fais le respirer.

Je ne me suis même pas aperçu qu'il n'y a plus d'air dans mes poumons et que je ne fais rien pour les remplir de nouveau. Je le ferais en même temps que l'amour de ma vie.

Je sens des mains fermes mais douces se poser sur mes épaules. Un souffle sur ma joue alors qu'on me parle dans l'oreille. Je n'écoute pas. Toute mon attention est posée sur mon compagnon, dont je sens le fil de vie nous reliant s'étioler peu à peu. Mon loup couine de détresse et je ne m'aperçois même pas que je le fais réellement, mes yeux devenant peu à peu bleu étincelant.

Je geins pitoyablement en me jetant en avant lorsque j'entends un battement de cœur et une légère inspiration. Je presse délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, tandis que j'aspire sa douleur par toutes les pores de ma peau en contact avec la sienne. Je ne l'embrasse pas longtemps, de peur de lui retirer son souffle pour de bon. Je laisse mes lèvres frôler les siennes pour sentir son souffle tiède et léger dessus. Je caresse avec attention ses joues pâles, mes veines noires de sa souffrance. Je grogne en l'emmagasinant face à sa quantité.

Une nouvelle main se pose sur mon épaule, différente de la première. Jackson.

\- Vas-y mollo Der'. C'est dangereux, même pour toi. Partage avec nous.

Je laisse, avec suspicion, Jackson approcher sa main du crâne de mon amant et poser ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés. Il aspire à son tour de la douleur. Isaac se joint à nous, puis Ethan et Boyd, avec Erika.

Danny et Lydia nous regardent avec attention, surveillant de loin que le torse de mon amour se soulève toujours de façon régulière. Le louveteau quitte les bras de la rousse et s'approche de nous. Il se colle contre moi et pose son front contre le bras de mon amant, une partie de son corps pressé contre le sien.

Nous restons ainsi un très long moment, écoutant tous avec une peur panique le cœur de mon amour continuer de battre lentement. Son souffle s'écrase toujours sur mes joues alors que je regarde avidement son visage reprendre peu à peu de la couleur. Précautionneusement, je caresse les paupières closes puis le cou meurtri. Un légère grimace déforme ses beaux traits.

Enfin, les veines des loups ne se teintent plus de noires, ainsi, tous le lâchent après un dernier effleurement. Le louveteau se redresse et lèche la joue de Stiles puis enfoui son nez contre son épaule.

Je sens Lydia me secouer le bras.

\- Derek, on doit l'emmener aux urgences.  
\- Il y va sans cesse en ce moment, ils vont se poser des questions, voir faire intervenir les services sociaux.  
\- Jackson. Il a le crâne fracassé.

Le jeune homme regarde avec rage sa compagne avant de cracher :

\- Alors emmenons le aux urgences Lydia. Tu expliqueras joyeusement aux infirmiers que notre Alpha a pété un câble sur lui. Tu leur diras qu'on n'a rien pu faire à part enlever la douleur. Qu'on lui a fait un massage cardiaque. Qu'on n'a pas appelé les flics quand Scott a commencé, qu'on n'a pas appelé les ambulances parce qu'on était occupé à le ranimer et retirer sa douleur. Oui. Explique tout ça étant donné ton intelligence.

La jeune femme rougit d'embarras et je suis désolé pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite est aider mais Jackson a raison sur ce coup.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser se vider de son sang. Il a sûrement besoin de points de suture. Je suis sûre qu'il a le crâne ouvert. S'il a une commotion, hein ?! S'il est dans le coma ?! Ses cordes vocales, sa trachée et son œsophages sont probablement abîmés à cause de son étranglement !

Je suis pétrifié. J'ose à peine respirer alors que je secoue doucement mon amant, lui intimant de se réveiller. La terreur qu'il soit dans le coma me prend aux tripes.

\- Stiles… mon amour ! Ouvres les yeux. Je t'en prie mon cœur. Réveille toi !

Mais il reste inerte dans mes bras. L'angoisse se fait plus pressante dans mon esprit.  
Et l'apogée du cauchemars se produit lorsque ses battements de cœur ralentissent dangereusement avant de s'espacer de plus en plus.

\- Appelle une ambulance Lydia.

La voix de Jackson est la seule à résonner dans le loft.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je reste amorphe, assis à côté du lit d'hôpital de mon âme sœur.  
Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est ici et ses prunelles ne se sont pas montrées une seule fois. Je caresse du bout des doigts sa main inerte sur le drap blanc.  
Je fixe son visage pâle recouvert par un masque à oxygène. Un nombre interminable de fils le relient à des machines en tout genre.

\- Le petit est complètement instable. Il passe de sa forme de loup à bêta puis presque humain de façon incessante. Il couine et pleure. Il a besoin de voir Stiles, la séparation est trop longue.

Je me tourne doucement vers Isaac. Son visage est pâle, ses yeux ternes posés sa vie sur mon amour. Le bas de sa lèvre tremble.

\- Mais Stiles ne sort pas de son coma et le petit ne peut pas venir ici, il ne se transforme pas.  
\- Je sais…

De nouveau, la pièce est silencieuse. Puis il le rompt:

\- Il me manque. Il nous manque. Les câlins de meute ne sont pas aussi bien sans lui… Tu sais que même Peter n'a pas le moral ? Je l'ai surpris avec les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il regardait les photos de Stiles que tu as accroché sur le mur de ta chambre… celles où vous êtes tous les deux et celle où il est seul.

Je prends une inspiration tremblante, retenant mes larmes. L'odeur de peine d'Isaac me prend aux tripes et je me retourne pour l'attirer contre moi.

Le soir, je suis entouré par la plupart de la meute, tous se pressant contre mon corps pour apporter la chaleur que Stiles me transmet seul habituellement. Le petit loup est contre mon torse, s'accrochant fermement à moi, ses griffes plantées dans mes épaules. Je caresse en des cercles apaisants le dos tremblotant. Il se redresse et me fixe.

\- 'Til'z ?

Nous nous figeons tous alors que nous entendons la voix adorablement rocailleuse du môme pour la première fois.

\- Il… Tu ne peux pas le voir pour le moment petit. Tu ne peux pas avec tes griffes, tes yeux et tes dents.

Il couine faiblement et l'odeur de tristesse et de honte qu'il dégage me fendent le cœur.

\- Eh… ce n'est pas de ta faute mon ange. Il suffit juste que tu te concentres et que tu apprennes à te maîtriser… et ce n'est pas nécessaire dans l'immédiat, ne t'inquiètes pas, prends ton temps.

Son odeur se modifie et du soulagement la teinte. Il colle son nez contre ma jugulaire et j'entends son cœur battre plus posément alors que le sommeil le gagne.

\- Tu sais Derek… il ne parvient peut être pas à se retransformer à cause de la séparation avec son frère. Ou alors ce n'est vraiment qu'une question d'insécurité, ou un peu des deux.

Ethan a une voix un peu éteinte alors que Danny s'efforce de lui rendre le sourire.

\- Ethan. Retourne voir ton frère.  
\- Non… -sa voix n'est maintenant qu'un souffle-, Aiden est avec Scott et il est hors de question que je vois cette enflure de merde. Je n'ai jamais supporté le comportement qu'il avait avec Stiles mais maintenant… je ne veux même plus le voir !  
\- Mais il reste l'Alpha…  
\- Que dalle ! Nous n'avons qu'à partir de la meute !  
\- Isaac. Si nous faisons cela… nous serons des oméga et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau même si nous restons groupés. C'est faire partie d'une meute qui nous permet de survivre.

Ma voix reste douce et calme, je sens la tension de tout le monde dans la pièce et je sais qu'il adhèrent tous à l'idée. Je dois leur faire comprendre que quitte Scott n'est une solution seulement sur court terme car même si nous trouvons une nouvelle meute, rien n'assure que leur Alpha nous accepte, surtout au vu de notre nombre et nous risquons d'être séparés ou l'Alpha voudra gagner le territoire de Scott et on devra donc se battre à mort contre eux… contre nos amis… je ne tolèrerais pas cela.

Toujours sur le même ton, je leur expose ma façon de pensée et leurs nerfs se calment peu à peu.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à nous débarrasser de Scott.  
\- Jackson !

Ma voix claque, sévère cette fois.

\- Il en est hors de question. On ne tue personne.  
\- Et le fait qu'il ait presque tué, assassiné, massacré ton compagnon, tu n'en as rien à foutre ?! Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que celui qui t'a pratiquement arraché, celui à cause duquel tu es seul ce soir est en train de se la couler douce chez lui ou dans TON loft tandis que ton compagnon souffre et est quasiment mort ?! Ça ne te fait rien de te dire qu'il ne culpabilise pas, qu'il n'éprouve aucun remord au fait que le crâne de Stiles soit fracassé, que sa trachée soit endommagée parce que Monsieur Alpha a serré de façon à ce que même un loup aurait gardé la marque durant plusieurs jours ?! Tu ne voudrais pas te venger de lui Derek ? Tu ne voudrais pas te venger de celui que ton mec appelle « meilleur ami » alors qu'il l'humilie et le rabaisse à chaque instant ?! Alors qu'il l'a mis dans le coma à cause de la force de ses coups ?! PUTAIN DE MERDE DEREK ! Ton âme sœur est dans le coma et tu refuses de quitter la meute dirigée par l'Alpha ayant provoqué cela, tu refuses de butter cet Alpha de merde ! Tu vas le forcer à côtoyer son bourreau. Il n'a même pas conscience que Scott est un montre putain ! NE TIENS TU DONC PAS A STILES ?!

Je sers le louveteau contre moi, tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, la respiration coupée. Je plonge mon visage dans le chevelure neige, pour camoufler ma douleur et je suffoque, l'air se refusant à moi dans mes larmes.

\- NE COMPTES TU DONC RIEN FAIRE POUR LE VENGER ?! POUR VENGER SON HONNEUR ?! TU NE VEUX DONC PAS VENGER TON COMPAGNON ?!  
\- JACKSON ! Arrêtes ! S'il te plait… souffle Lydia.

Elle tire Jackson pour qu'il se rasseye, s'étant mis à genoux pour me dire ces… choses. Puis elle se faufile parmi les autres qui se sont assis et elle me caresse doucement le dos tandis que je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas craquer. Elle glisse délicatement ses doigts dans mes cheveux courts, m'apaisant légèrement bien que me rappelant que c'est habituellement mon compagnon qui me prodigue de telles caresses.

Je risque un œil vers Jackson et tombe sur son visage décomposé et pâle qui me fixe.

\- Excuse moi Derek. Je suis désolé. Pardon.

Il passe les autres à l'instar de sa copine et vient se presser contre mon dos, m'enlaçant avec force. Il embrasse ma nuque et je parviens à reprendre quelques inspirations courtes et tremblantes.

\- Pardon Derek. La situation n'est aucunement de ta faute. Je sais que tu n'agis pas pour protéger Stiles… C'est juste que ce que fait Scott me dégoûte tellement…

\- C'est bon… Ce n'est rien Jacks.

Il embrasse ma joue et appuie son visage entre mes omoplates, ses bras m'enlaçant, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes. Lydia se pelotonne contre le blond et tout le monde se réinstalle. Je vois Peter, assis dos au mur, sur le matelas, couler un doux regard vers le corps étendu d'Isaac.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Scott est ainsi. C'est depuis sa transformation en loup-garou, ça je le sais mais… je ne comprends pas. Personnellement j'ai gagné en confiance en moi mais je ne suis devenu ainsi à aucun moment. Lui… dès le début il a commencé à mettre Stiles de plus en plus à l'écart… A aller voir Derek sans lui, à faire des choses en cachette. Puis pendant la transformation de Jackson ça a empiré putain… il le délaissait même durant des missions ! Comme la fois où Stiles et Derek étaient dans la piscine… la vache. Il lui a raccroché au nez parce qu'il était chez Allison ! Devenir le True Alpha n'a vraiment rien arrangé. Il est tellement haineux et odieux envers les humains de la meute ! Enfin surtout envers Stiles !  
\- C'est en partie à cause de moi Isaac.

D'un même mouvement, nous tournons la tête vers Peter.

\- Je… Lorsque je l'ai mordu… J'étais fou, j'avais totalement perdu la tête. Tout ce qui comptait était de me venger. La douleur était insupportable et me faisait perdre la tête. Avoir une meute était primordiale pour moi, pour ma vengeance mais aussi pour me protéger, car un Alpha sans meute ne vaut rien. Je l'ai donc mordu. Mais comme un chien ayant la rage, je lui ait refilé un brin de ma folie. Et elle se développe en même temps que son loup évolue. C'est aussi bien sa folie, que sa rage et sa haine. Il est instable. Il a une forte tendance pour la violence. Je suppose qu'en plus de cela, Scott en veut à Stiles pour la morsure car n'oublions pas que ce soir là, s'ils étaient en forêt c'est parce que Stiles le souhaitait. Donc Scott en veut personnellement à Stiles et est probablement jaloux de l'humanité et la bonté de ce dernier tout comme il est probablement jaloux que son « frère » ait trouvé une âme sœur avant lui alors que c'est lui le loup. Scott renferme tant de haine et de jalousie que sa seule façon de l'exprimer est par la violence. Surtout que Stiles s'intègre mieux au monde Surnaturel que lui ; il le comprend mieux, l'appréhende mieux et connais tout sur le sujet, ce que Scott ne parviendra jamais à faire.

Nous sommes soufflé. Peter a trouvé ce que nous cherchons depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Et on ne peut rien faire ?  
\- La seule solution serrait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun humain dans la meute et que je m'en aille. Il ne m'aime pas, il craint que je tente de prendre la tête de la meute. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai retrouvé la raison et qu'être l'Alpha ne m'attire plus le moins du monde.  
\- La conversation de tout à l'heure… sur quitter la meute… Jacks… Je ne comptais pas ne rien faire pour sauver Stiles de cet enfer… Je voulais l'emmener loin d'ici, l'aider à se reconstruire… Je voulais quitter la meute avec lui pour en trouver une nouvelle qui nous aurait accepté tous les deux.

Un lourd silence pèse sur la chambre.

\- Tu. Voulais. Partir. Sans. Nous… Nous. Abandonner ! DEREK !  
\- Erika…  
\- Non Der'. Tu… t'es mon Alpha, au fond de mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu sais que Scott ne nous aime pas. Si nous étions en danger, il n'en aurait rien à foutre de nos gueule. Et ne fais pas cette tête indignée et choquée ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans nous putain ! Tu peux pas !  
\- Erika. Rien n'était décidé. Je n'aurais jamais pu si Stiles refusait. J'en aurait parlé avec lui avant. Et je le ferrais, en vous demandant de le laisser choisir, de ne pas essayer de parler avec lui pour le faire rester, il a besoin de partir même s'il ne le reconnaîtra pas. Vous devez comprendre ça. C'est mauvais pour lui, ici.  
\- Et le bébé ?  
\- On l'emmène. Scott pourrait l'abandonner ou le tuer sur un coup de tête. Hors de question qu'il reste ici plus longtemps, surtout si nous ne sommes plus là. On va continuer à chercher son frère.  
\- D'accord. Il est tard, dormons. On en parlera plus tard.

Alors que tout le monde dort, je vois Peter se pencher doucement puis se laisser glisser jusqu'à Isaac. Il recoiffe délicatement quelques boucles, caresse de la pulpe des doigts la joue pale puis il presse son nez contre la nuque brûlante de l'endormi. Un sentiment de béatitude, de bonheur et de contentement se propagent dans l'air, mélangées à l'odeur naturelle de mon oncle. Je souris tendrement en l'entendant s'endormir, sa main timidement posée sur la hanche du blond, son visage enfoui dans sa chevelure.

Je finis par à mon tour me laisser aller au sommeil.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Je pense emmener le gamin à l'hôpital. Pour voir Stiles. Il dit son nom sans cesse et avec de plus en plus de… panique dans la voix.  
\- Tu ne crains pas qu'il se fasse remarquer ?  
\- Non. Je lui dirais de mettre son visage dans mon cou et de cacher ses mains dans ses manches.  
\- Il écoutera ?  
\- Pour voir Stiles ? Je n'en doute pas.

Je me détourne de Deaton, et monte jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. L'enfant me regarde avec de grands yeux, ne clignant pas des paupières, ce qui est assez déstabilisant. Je lui souris gentiment.

\- On va aller voir Stiles petit loup, ok ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus alors que ses joues rougissent, ses lèvres s'étirant timidement vers le haut.

\- 'Til'z ? S-stil'z ?!  
\- Oui. Mais écoutes moi bien petit cœur.

Je me mets à genoux devant lui, mes yeux en face des siens toujours aussi luisants, je prends ses petites mains griffues dans les miennes, les serrant faiblement.

\- Personne ne doit voir que tu es un petit loup. Alors tu vas toujours garder ton visage dans mon cou, tes mains doivent être cachées. Tu pourras arrêter de te cacher seulement quand il n'y aura que toi, moi et Stiles. Ok ?

Il agite la tête frénétiquement puis court vers l'armoire de mon amant pour en sortir une veste molletonnée rouge, après un temps d'arrêt, il en prend une seconde, plus fine mais tout aussi rouge. Hésitant, il revient vers moi en enfilant la plus chaude et me tend la seconde :

\- Stil'z.  
\- Tu veux qu'on lui apporte ?

Il grogne un assentiment. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en étouffant un rire.

\- Allez loupiot, on y va.

Il court jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, trépignant d'impatience alors que je tarde à le rejoindre. John rit, tout comme Deaton.

Durant tout le chemin, le gosse trépigne, s'agite, peinant à rester assis dans son siège. Je ne dis rien, l'odeur de son bonheur et de son impatience embaumant l'habitacle.

Une fois devant l'hôpital, je prends l'enfant dans mes bras et lui dis de faire semblant de dormir. Il s'exécute, son nez frais contre ma clavicule et ses bras autour de mon cou, il cale avant cela le second pull rouge entre nos deux ventres.

\- Monsieur ?! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?!  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Votre enfant est malade ?  
\- Quoi ?! Oh…non. Il va bien, on vient voir quelqu'un mais il s'est endormi dans la voiture.  
\- Ah. Pardonnez-moi.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Merci quand même.

La jeune femme s'éloigne. Je tente d'ignorer l'accélération cardiaque que j'ai subi lorsqu'elle avait qualifié le gamin de mon fils.

Le petit cœur du loupiot bat la chamade au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de la chambre de mon compagnon et que son odeur nous parvient, il se met à couiner quand je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois fait et que la porte est refermée derrière nous, le petit s'échappe de ma prise pour se précipiter vers le lit. Il se fige à quelques pas de ce dernier, et commence à gémir, fixant avec crainte les appareils reliés à mon âme sœur, ainsi que le masque respiratoire. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose ma main sur ses cheveux blancs.

\- Tu veux lui faire un câlin ? Même si il dort il sera content, tu sais…

Haut-bas timide.

Je le saisis sous les bras et le pose sur le lit tout doucement, faisant attention à ne pas débrancher certains fils.  
Il s'allonge tout contre mon amour, s'entourant lui-même du bras inerte dont il caresse la main avec adoration. Il finit par presser son nez et son visage contre la flan de l'humain, inspirant de grandes goulées de son odeur.  
Je l'imite, me régalant de la senteur de Stiles, je regrette cependant l'odeur de médicaments et l'absence totale d'émotions et de sentiments. Par contre, j'ai le plaisir de capter le contentement et l'apaisement ainsi que l'amour du plus jeune, ce qui me rend terriblement heureux.

Il ne me manque plus que les élucubrations constantes de mon amour avec ses beaux yeux. 

**NDA** **: NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL ! LA VIE DE STILES EST ENTRE MES MAINS ET TOUTE TENTATIVE D'AGRESSION/VIOLENCE/ASSASSINAT/MEURTRE/LYNCHAGE/VENGENCE -rayez les mentions inutiles- SERA SEVEREMENT PUNIE PAR LE BIAIS DE STILES ! Mouahahahahhhhhhhh**

 **Bon. *tousse* Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous savez à présent d'où vient le comportement de Scotty !**

 **J'espère que le côté assez... sensible... de Derek ne vous a pas gêné mais il faut comprendre qu'il s'agit de** ** _STILES_** **, son** ** _compagnon de vie_** **!**

 **'Tite review ? ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre de** ** _Humain parmi les loups_** **!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Les jours passent, les semaines avec. Ça fait un mois que Stiles est dans le coma. Hier, ils ont enlevé les bandes autour de son cou et de son crâne. Il reste encore une large compresse sur l'arrière de sa tête, qui n'est pas encore totalement cicatrisée.

Je passe ma main dans les doux cheveux de Stiles, assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- Tout le monde attend de t'entendre parler, mon ange. Réveille toi. Tu me manques. Le petit loup n'en peut plus de ton absence. Je t'aime mon amour. Tellement. Reviens.

J'ambrasse les lèvres pâles et tièdes puis me lève et repars.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçois un coup de téléphone qui me fait courir à un rythme effréné jusqu'à l'hôpital, prendre la voiture ne me traverse même pas l'esprit.

Essoufflé et transpirant, je pénètre dans l'hôpital et me dirige plus calmement vers la chambre de Stiles. Un médecin et plusieurs infirmières sont sur place, gravitant autour du jeune homme. Mon cœur bat vite, et ce n'est pour le coup pas à cause de ma course folle.

Je tente par tous les moyens de voir le visage de Stiles mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un me gâche la vue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortent tous, un léger sourire aux lèvres et ENFIN je peux entrer dans la pièce.

Je me fige.

Une vague de bonheur déferle en moi.

Stiles a les yeux ouverts.

De beaux yeux whisky posés sur moi.

Je m'avance en douceur vers le lit pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je caresse sa joue avec amour, le regardant dans les yeux avidement.

\- Putain que tu m'as manqué Stiles. Je t'aime.

Je me penche et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il gémit. J'y mets plus de ferveur alors que sa langue effleure la mienne. Enfin. Depuis plus d'un mois, je sens ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes. Je laisse mes doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure tout en prêtant attention à ne pas toucher à sa plaie. Je m'écarte en voyant qu'il n'a plus d'air. Il reprend sa respiration avec difficulté.

\- D'rek…

Sa voix est rauque, abîmée. Je lui tends un verre d'eau qu'il avale goulûment.

\- Il m'ont prévenus que tu aurais mal à la gorge et la voix endommagé un moment. Mais tu guériras.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Le petit est impatient de te retrouver.

Les yeux de mon amant se mettent doucement à briller à cette information et son odeur se teinte de tendresse et de joie. Enivré des émotions qui ressortent enfin de lui, je m'appuie contre son corps et laisse glisser mon nez de son épaule à l'arrière de son oreille, inspirant profondément sa peau.

Un bruit enraillé sort de ses lèvres et aux soubresauts de son corps, je comprends qu'il rit, ses doigts glissant dans mes cheveux.

Je l'allonge en délicatesse sur le matelas avant de me glisser à ses côtés, posant ma main contre son cœur. Je ferme les yeux de bien être en le sentant pulser contre ma joue et mon tympan. Mes mains vagabondent sous sa blouse d'hôpital et finissent leur course sur les hanches nues, que j'enserre tendrement, les pressant contre moi, mon corps entre ses cuisses fines. Ses doigts dessinent de légères arabesques sur mon crâne et le haut de mon dos.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je sens les-dites mains faiblir et cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde.

Il a passé plus d'un mois dans le coma, son corps en est systématiquement affaibli et il va avoir besoin de repos ; surtout considérant que le traumatisme ayant causé le coma est situé au niveau du crâne.

Je me redresse un peu et pose les yeux sur les siens, qui luttent contre le sommeil.

\- Repose toi, Stiles. Tu en as besoin.  
\- J'ai dormi un mois.  
\- Pour te soigner. Ce n'était pas du repos. Maintenant tu en as besoin et tu peux en avoir.  
\- Mais…

L'amertume de la crainte perce dans l'air.

\- Je t'emmènerai le gosse. Promis.  
\- L'est sage ?  
\- Oui. Mais on n'est pas beaucoup à l'approcher. Et personne ne peut le manipuler comme toi. On a du mal à en faire ce qu'on veut. Mais bon, il reste calme et ne fait de mal à personne donc on laisse couler.  
\- 'm'manque.  
\- Tu lui manques aussi mon amour.  
\- T'aime D'rek.

Je remonte entre ses cuisses, toujours en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser puis je butine ses lèvres redevenues framboises. J'embrasse ensuite sa mâchoire avant de redescendre dans son cou, lui tirant un petit gémissement alors qu'il est aux portes du sommeil.

Je mordille sa nuque, son corps se cambre entre mes mains et mes lèvres dévorent un peu plus la peau offerte.

Une de ses jambes s'enroule presque timidement à ma taille et j'enserre la cuisse découverte de ma main. Il gémit. Je presse nos bassins ensemble et c'est sa seconde jambe qui passe dans mon dos. Je laisse alors mon corps peser entièrement contre celui, fin et tremblant, de Stiles, mes mains pressant ses cuisses contre mes hanches, ses chevilles se crochetant, ses mains s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux alors que ma langue, brûlante sur sa peu de lait, lui tire de longs geignements.

Son désir et son amour rendent son odeur saturée de saveurs sucrées et douces. Sa voix ainsi que la pulpe de ses doigts effleurant ma nuque dressent des frissons tout le long de mon corps. Je grogne de bonheur, mes crocs se refermant autour de sa nuque, sans serrer pour ne pas lui faire de mal mais assez pour que la pression le rende fou.

Dans une longue caresse, mes mains remontent effleurer l'intérieure de ses cuisses, à la naissance de ses fesses. Sa peau nue est si douce, telle de la soie. Je les effleure, le faisant soupirer puis j'agrippe sa taille nue et donne un coup de rein qui le fait haleter.  
Ce petit son me rend presque dingue et je me redresse violemment pour attaquer ses lèvres purpurines des miennes, tout en initiant un nouveau mouvement de hanche qui fait sa voix s'envoler, bien qu'étouffée par ma langue se bataillant à la sienne pour la domination.

\- OH BORDEL DE MERDE DE HALE A LA CON JE VAIS BUTER CE FILS DE PUTE D'ENFOIRE DE MES DEUX !

La voix forte du shérif nous sépare.

\- Je vous avait dit de pas rentrer…

Celle d'Isaac est pitoyable. Il fixe, les joues cramoisies, les deux amoureux toujours collés l'un à l'autre, avant de précipitamment retourner son attention vers le plus vieux de la pièce.

Avec un grognement d'agacement d'avoir été interrompu, je lâche les hanches pâles de Stiles tout en rebaissant sa blouse d'hôpital -cachant donc sa nudité, à son grand soulagement-, puis je m'extraie avec peine d'entre ses jambes. Je suis bien ici, putain. Ses jambes justes détachées de mon dos et reposées sur le lit, j'abandonne l'idée de bouger d'avantage et je me laisse couler contre le torse qui se soulève rapidement au rythme de la respiration de l'humain. Ses paumes réchauffent ma nuque, mon nez pressé contre son estomac.

\- B'j'r P'pa !  
\- John.  
\- Putain Derek ! Ça fait un mois que mon fils est dans le coma et à peine réveillé que tu lui sautes dessus comme un animal.  
\- C'est c'qu'il est p'a. Très sauvage même. Bestial. Vrai loup…  
\- Stiles. Ta gueule.

Ce dernier ouvre de grands yeux choqués face à l'intervention de son père.

\- Tout c'que tu trouves à m'dire…

Je regarde derrière le shérif Lydia pousser Isaac dans le dos.

\- Rentres Isaac !  
\- Non. Tu ne me feras pas mettre un pied ici.  
\- Isaac ! Rentres tout de suite dans cette maudite chambre !  
\- C'est bourré de phéromones ! Il n'est pas question que je pénètre là-dedans. Ça empeste.

Sa voix est plaintive et me fait doucement sourire alors que Stiles continue son débat contre son père, bien que de plus en plus faiblement, la fatigue l'accablant. La voix de mon humain me berce, m'apaise. Je ferme les yeux, tout en bougeant mes doigts jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux avant de les remonter sur l'arrière des cuisses. Il frissonne violemment et ses cuisses, qui enserrent faiblement mes flancs me compressent divinement. Je geins de plaisir.

\- Mais putain Derek ! Reprends toi ! Maîtrise toi.  
\- Votre fils m'a manqué.  
\- Il a besoin de repos. Laisse lui en !  
\- Je vais l'envoyer au septième ciel, il verra les étoiles et les galaxies. C'est un rêve tout ce qu'il y a de plus reposant. Je vous assure John.

Je me rends alors compte de mes propos et ouvre un œil paresseux. Il me fixe, rouge écrevisse, sa gêne embaumant l'air de façon comique et je ne peux empêcher un rictus moqueur d'orner mes lèvres.

\- Lydia ! Laisse Blondie tranquille !

Peter intervient enfin en faveur du jeune loup -ça m'aurait étonné aussi- et le délivre de la lionne en le prenant contre lui puis en le glissant dans son dos. Le loup blond se cache, tout contre son dos, ses mains sur les épaules larges de mon oncle, qui a toujours une main sur la hanche du plus jeune alors qu'il toise avec défi la jeune femme.

Cette dernière pince les lèvres puis se tourne vers la porte, avançant furieusement vers nous. Sans prévenir, elle m'attrape par l'oreille et la tire fermement pour m'éloigner de mon compagnon. Je feule dans sa direction, tentant de mordre son poignet mais elle ne lâche pas sa prise, me tirant inlassablement hors du lit. Et un ordre de mon amour me rend incapable de retenter de la mordre. Un ordre une caresse dans le cou.

\- Gentil Derek.

Comme un enfant prit en faute, je me retrouve debout, à fixer mes pieds nus, bougonnant comme un gosse.

\- Stiles, tu as bien dressé mon neveux. Tu devras me montrer.  
\- Il n'a qu'un seul maître. Moi.

Mon oncle glousse tandis que je grogne dans sa direction, montrant les crocs.

\- Isaac, viens, l'odeur s'est partiellement dissipée.

Le jeune loup entre et constatant que le plus vieux a raison, il se précipite vers le lit de Stiles puis saute contre l'humain, le serrant aussi fort que la condition d'humain de ce dernier le permet. Puis il frotte sa tête contre l'autre puis dans le cou tacheté de grains de beauté.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous à vous frotter contre mon fils ?! J'ai vu Jackson faire exactement pareil ! Erika et Ethan aussi !  
\- Il le marque de son odeur. C'est pour qu'il sente comme la meute. Ça sert à le protéger, en plus de nous satisfaire.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment étranges. Fils, tes amis sont étranges. Ton mec est bizarre.  
\- Je sais, que veux-tu.

Un court silence paisible puis :

\- Isaac, je ne pense pas que Derek apprécierait que tu me lèches le cou.

L'interpellé couine en se raidissant.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as dit ?! Il va me tuer !

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais retourne tout de même vers le lit et me glisse dans le dos de mon compagnon, le ramenant contre mon torse qui lui sert présentement d'oreiller. Je le sert dans mes bras mais en voyant son air tout à fait pitoyable te triste, je fais un signe au blondinet pour qu'il puisse continuer de câliner mon Stiles. Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire joyeusement, blottissant son nez tiède dans le cou brûlant de Stiles, qui le serre dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stiles reste encore une semaine dans la chambre d'hôpital, une semaine pour être sûrs que son état est stable et que sa tête guérisse. Sa gorge porte cependant encore les traces mauves des mains de Scott. Sa nuque a heureusement cicatrisé durant son mois et demi d'hospitalisation.

\- Putain je sors enfin ! J'ai l'impression d'aller sans cesse à l'hôpital : ma main après la rencontre avec le petits, le dit gamin qui me défonce le dos et la cou et maintenant ça… les infirmières vont finir par me connaître intimement, ma parole.

Je grogne alors qu'il explose de rire. Je l'attire contre moi, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules alors que nous marchons, et je presse mes lèvres contre sa tempe.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De retour chez lui, il soupire de soulagement tout en grimpant les escaliers. Je le suis et le voit s'étendre sur le lit, enlevant rapidement ses chaussures et sa veste avant. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, et passe une main apaisante sur son ventre dénudé -oui, son haut est remonté et non je ne bave pas. Il ferme les yeux et lâche un souffle satisfait.  
Je remonte un peu plus son maillot et m'installe sur le flan, sur un coude. Je trace de douces arabesques sur l'estomac et les abdos discrets.

\- Tu te sens bien ?  
\- Mal de tête. Ça va passer.  
\- Tu veux que je ferme les volets ?  
\- Non… pas besoin.

Je continue mes papouilles, écoutant sa respiration posée, son odeur, bien que portant une pointe de douleur, retranscrit son contentement et son apaisement.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la meute débarque, avec le gamin qui n'a toujours pas vu Stiles depuis son réveil et qui ne sait même pas qu'il est sorti de son coma.

Donc lorsqu'ils frappent, je me lève pour ouvrir, laissant Stiles doucement sortir de sa torpeur. Le gamin entre rapidement et se fige ne inspirant avidement l'air. Un petit couinement sort de sa gorge alors que des soucoupes replacent ses yeux luisants. Il me regarde et toutes ses émotions passent dans les prunelles sauvages : la surprise, l'incompréhension, la joie, le bonheur… l'amour.

Il se détourne rapidement et accourt dans les étages. J'entends ses pas s'arrêter, simultanément au second petit couinement qu'il pousse puis ses pas se précipitent vers le lit avant que je n'entende les deux corps se percuter. Stiles grogne avant de rire et son bonheur se propage jusqu'ici.

\- Doucement petit cœur. Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Tout en montant ensemble les escaliers, on peut entendre de nombreux grognements et ronronnements venir du gamin tandis que Stiles rit. En entrant dans la chambre, un sourire tendre orne mes lèvres : Stiles est allongé en travers du lit, sur le dos, le gamin est allongé sur son torse, à califourchon, son visage se frottant contre le cou et la nuque de mon compagnon. Il se redresse soudain, ses mains gentiment agrippées aux mèches châtains, ses immenses pupilles dévisageant le visage constellé de grains de beauté avidement. L'enfant se penche de nouveau et mordille la joue, dans une tentative de bisou.

Stiles peigne les cheveux blancs en arrière, attirant un gémissement de contentement de l'enfant. Il lâche la peau pincée par ses petites canines pour la lécher, puis il enfouit son nez dans le haut du maillot de Stiles.

Je m'avance paresseusement vers eux, m'assieds et caresse le dos du gosse. Après encore quelques secondes de flottement, le reste de la meute se presse sur le lit et surtout contre Stiles. Jackson est le premier à courir vers nous, se battant avec Isaac -qui démarre au quart de tour, ayant vu son homologue faire-, pour atteindre le lit en premier. Jackson s'en sort vainqueur en s'écrasant sur les deux occupants actuels du lit, Isaac s'affalant par dessus.

Stiles et le petit grognent de mécontentement et je m'empresse de repousser les deux loups. Avant qu'on ne me prenne la place, je me pelotonne contre mon amant, une de mes jambes se glissant entre les siennes, et mon bras l'entourant lui et le gamin, je glisse mon nez contre les doux cheveux de sa nuque.

Jackson se colle de l'autre côté de mon amour, presque en miroir à moi. Isaac se presse étroitement contre le dos du capitaine de Lacrosse, glissant sa paume de main sous le haut de Stiles, ses doigts emmêlés aux siens. Erika vient dans mon dos et passe une jambe par dessus les miennes pour avoir son pied poser sur le tibia de Stiles, Boyd prend la jeune femme contre lui et passe une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, laissant le bout de ses doigts dans la tignasse.

Ethan se pelotonne en cuillère dans les bras de Danny au-dessus de la tête de mon amour, leurs mains proches de celle de Boyd. Lydia s'approche telle une reine et s'impose entre les hanches de Jackson et Stiles, son visage de poupée contre ses côtes, le petit lui ayant laissé de la place. Je souris et tourne le visage vers le dernier restant, qui se balance d'un pieds à l'autre, regardant le sol.

\- Pete ?! Viens…

Il me regarde, un sourire timide prend place sur ses lèvres. Il monte sur le lit, osant à peine nous regarder puis il s'allonge et s'avance timidement contre le dos d'Isaac, il finit par passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres effleurent craintivement l'épaule découverte du frisé.

J'ai l'impression de presque sentir le frisson qui secoue le corps fin du Bêta, des effluves de désir farouche s'échappant de lui par légères vagues simultanément à un soupire. Stimulé par ce contentement plus que flagrant, le plus âgé s'empresse d'embrasser une nouvelle fois la peau pâle et lorsqu'il parvient -sans aucune difficulté-, à extraire un nouveau souffle de bien-être, il commence à mordiller la chaire, lui donnant une légère teinte rouge tandis que le jeune homme se cambre contre lui.

\- Vérole ! Pas de _ça_ derrière moi ! Encore moins lorsque tu es collé à moi, Isaac ! Décolle tes hanches de moi ! Tout de suite ! C'est gênant !

D'une main, Peter attire le bassin contre le sien, libérant ainsi Jackson de son malaise. Les joues du blondinet sont cramoisies, ses yeux clos.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Hein ?! Tu sais toi Der' ?  
\- Chut Stiles. Ce n'est rien !  
\- Mais si ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait Isaac ?! Il ne se branlait tout de même pas contre Jacks ?!  
\- MAIS BAILLONNE LE TON COMPAGNON !

Hilaire, je presse ma main contre la bouche rose de mon hyperactif. Il continue de parler, bien que ce soit étouffer.

Les autres loups grognent pour lui dire de se taire. Je ris un peu plus puis retire ma main pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je trace ensuite, de mon nez, le chemin jusqu'à son oreille où je chuchote :

\- Peter lui fait beaucoup d'effet…  
\- QU…

Je mord son oreille doucement, le faisant hoqueter et enfin taire.

\- PAS VOUS AUSSI ! Ne succombez pas à la tentation !

Je glousse, mon front se posant contre la carotide de mon amant dont la gorge vibre.

\- Ne brisez pas l'innocence de Sir Jackson voyons !

La remarque de Danny nous enfonce dans le fou rire et une tape de Lydia à la hanche me fait reprendre un peu de sérieux.

L'enfant, toujours perché sur Stiles nous regarde avec incompréhension, et voyant qu'on ne va pas lui expliciter davantage la situation, il se recouche et apercevant la fatigue sur les traits de mon amour, je ma calme :

\- Tu es épuisé Stiles, repose toi.

Il commence à protester mais tous les membres de la meute présents reposent une partie d'eux-mêmes sur lui et ça semble terriblement le détendre, au vu de ses yeux qui se ferment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dort paisiblement, le petit le suit.

\- Merci d'être là pour lui… merci.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !  
\- C'est pour ton bien, amour !  
\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR DEREK ! JE NE PARTIRAIS JAMAIS DE LA MEUTE ! JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS SCOTT ! JE NE QUITTERAIS NI MON PERE, NI BEACON HILLS, NI SCOTT ! CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI DECIDERA DE CELA POUR MOI ! SI TU VEUX PARTIR, JE NE TE RETIENS PAS, VAS TE CHERCHER UNE NOUVELLE MEUTE ! MAIS CE SERA SANS MOI !

Je m'effondre sur le canapé, anéanti par ses mots.

\- … Tu… tu me laisserais partir ?! Comme ça… tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?  
\- Non. Je ne quitterai pas ma meute. Même pour toi.  
\- … Stiles…  
\- Pars si c'est ce que tu souhaites !  
\- Vraiment ?… tu te fous que je me barre ? Tu n'en as rien à faire que je quitte la meute, la ville et peut-être même le pays ?

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, je sens sa colère dans l'air ambiant, tout comme sa détermination. Son regard est brûlant de rage, il me glace de par son intensité.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire que tu partes Derek. Tu fais ce que tu souhaites.  
\- Ne plus me voir…  
\- Je parviendrais à m'y habituer, à m'adapter à ton absence.

Je sens mon âme se déchirer, mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma respiration s'accélère, ma vision se constelle d'étoiles sombres.

\- … Mais qui te défendrai ? Qui te protègerai ?  
\- Je saurais faire cela seul avec de l'entraînement, Derek.  
\- Stiles … Je… Stiles… J't'aime…

Ma voix n'est qu'un croassement pitoyable.

\- Non Derek. Ma décision est prise.

Il claque la porte du loft. Il claque la porte de ma raison de vivre. Il brise ma raison, il déchire ma raison, il met en lambeau mon cœur.

 **NDA** **: En vouloir à l'auteure n'est pas LA solution ! Rangez tout objet pouvant attenter d'une quelconque manière à ma vie (poupée vaudou comprise, bien entendu) ! En plus le chapitre est mignon \\*o*/**

 **Une tite review ? ^^ KEUR**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello mes petits loups !**

 **Alors... oui ! Désolée, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté... mais... je n'ai pas eu le temps !**

 **Pour me faire pardonnée, voici la suite ! Et merci pour les reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur ;p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Recroquevillé sur mon lit, j'attends que le temps passe, immobile. Je tiens un sweet à la douce odeur de mon amant contre mon visage. Les draps autour de moi sont froissés, dû au surplus de cauchemars que je fais, sans la présence apaisante de mon Stiles. Son absence est trop pesante dans mon cœur.

Je revois encore ses magnifiques yeux pleins de rage, pleins de colère… tout cela… contre moi.

Je n'ai même pas la force d'effacer la larme qui coule le long de ma joue pour se perdre dans ma barbe.

Pris par l'envie soudaine de le voir, je me redresse et saisis mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Je le déverrouille fébrilement, cherchant dans mes photos.

J'effleure du bout des doigts son visage rayonnant d'un des clichés. Il était assis face à moi, ses coudes sur la table, son menton dans entre ses doigts longs et fins. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, étirant ses lèvres roses à damner un saint. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues colorées, ses yeux étincelants de malice.

Je renifle pitoyablement et passe au cliché suivant.

Quelqu'un avait dû prendre cette photo de nous. On nous voit côte à côte, j'ai mes coudes sur la table, tout comme lui, nous ne nous touchons pas mais la proximité de nos bras ne ment pas. Je parles à quelqu'un en dehors de la photo, je la regarde, ma main gauche frottant ma barbe. Stiles, mon petit ange, regarde l'auteur de la photo, ses yeux grands ouverts, brillants, il a la bouche pincée en une fine ligne, il est légèrement avachi sur la table, sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Il cherche clairement à faire rire.

La suivante a également été faite à notre insu. Je suis assis sur une chaise. Stiles, muni de son sweet rouge est assis à califourchon sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin. Je tire clairement sur un pan du tissu rouge, découvrant le maillot blanc dessous. Ma seconde main est sur sa hanche tandis que mon visage se tient niché dans son cou. Sa tête à lui semble faire la même chose alors que sa main est dans ma nuque , son second bras dans mon dos.

La tendresse et l'amour qui transparaissent de la photo me font frissonner et de nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues.

\- Tu me manques…

J'étouffe un lourd sanglot à la vue de la suivante : nous sommes étroitement enlacés, ses bras jetés autour de mon cou, les miens le serrant doucement contre moi, dans son dos, une de mes jambes est entre les siennes et nos lèvres sont fermement liées. On s'embrasse avec abandon, sans retenue.

Je finis par lâcher les vannes, m'abandonnant dans le lit froid et vide.  
Ce n'est que de nombreuses heures plus tard que je suis réveillé de mon sommeil sans repos ; et ce par l'arrivée en trombe d'un petit corps catapulté contre le miens. Un véritable boulet de canon. Je me redresse, et serre le petit, fort.

Je ne peux m'empêcher, et m'en veux, de saisir la fragrance de mon amant sur lui et je me mets à aspirer avec avidité ces quelques effluves. Il grogne d'inconfort, mécontent de la force de ma prise et je m'adoucis. Il dégage son visage de mon haut et vient lécher doucement ma joue. Il geins et caresse la seconde du bout de ses griffes. Je me rends alors compte que je pleure encore. Il fait glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et caresse doucement le dessus de ma tête. Un sourire tendre plein de larme tord mon visage et je presse mes lèvres contre son front.

\- Tu m'as manqué petit loup.

Il couine et enserre mon cou de ses petits bras, son nez contre ma nuque.

\- Il te réclamait, Stiles m'a téléphoné pour que je te l'amènes.

Je me tourne vers mon oncle qui vient de pénétrer dans ma chambre.

\- Il a accepté que le gamin…  
\- Oui. Depuis ce matin il lui demande de venir, Stiles m'a téléphoné ce midi. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt malheureusement. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à le laisser te voir, tu sais. Et il n'en a pas été vexé le moins du monde. Ces quatre derniers jours, il parle de toi avec le petit comme si de rien était, il ne se fâche pas quand le petit semble lui poser de questions sur toi -c'est bluffant comment il parvient à comprendre aussi bien le petit-, il n'entache pas ta mémoire d'une quelconque façon…

Je suis touché et mon compagnon me manque davantage.

\- Veux tu me parler de votre dispute ?

Je le regarde à peine, n'osant croiser son regard pénétrant.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait passer Scott avant moi… pourquoi veut-il rester dans le meute après tout ce qu'il lui fait subir ?!  
\- Il espère le sauver, le faire sortir de sa haine. Tu sais que Stiles est foncièrement bon, qu'il sera un émissaire tout à fait unique. Mais cela a pour conséquence qu'il se sent incapable de partir et laisser sa meute courir à sa perte. Car c'est ce qu'elle fait avec Scott en tant qu'Alpha. Il veut rester avec Scott pour lui faire retrouver la raison. Même si ça n'arrivera pas. Lui as-tu dis que ce départ concernait nous tous et pas seulement vous deux ?  
\- Non… je lui ait annoncé qu'on devait partir, quitter la meute tous les deux.  
\- Derek… lui as-tu laisser penser que vous emmeniez le gamin ?!  
\- Bah… ça tombe sous le sens, bien sûr qu'on l'embarque !  
\- Mai l'as tu dit à Stiles ?!  
\- Non. Mais c'est logique…  
\- Putain Derek ! Il est normal que ton compagnon ait réagit ainsi alors qu'il pensait que vous partiez uniquement tous deux, sans le gosse et sans le reste de la meute, à qui il est très attaché.

Je me sens honteux, je baisse les yeux au sol, quittant le visage exaspéré de Peter. Le petit joue avec mes doigts, prêtant attention à ne pas les érafler des ses griffes aiguisées.

\- Derek, il passe son temps à pleurer, et s'il ne pleure pas, il recherche désespérément la meute du petit, il faut que tu ailles le voir et que vous régliez cela. Que ce soit votre malentendu ou son obsession pour le jumeau du gosse.

Ma gorge se serre, je l'imagine rester toute la nuit durant devant l'écran de son ordinateur, à chercher sans discontinuer des informations sur la possible meute disparue.

\- Je dois y aller, Lydia va m'assassiner si je ne suis pas à l'heure pour l'emmener faire les magasins !  
-Tu es à sa merci maintenant ?  
\- Qui ne l'es pas ? Elle terrifie toute la meute, seul Stiles parvient à peu près à en faire ce qu'il veut et à résister à sa caractère.  
\- C'en est où avec Isaac ?

Je vois avec amusement mon oncle rougir doucement.

\- Il est mignon n'est-ce pas ?

Ses joues passent de légèrement rouges à cramoisies.

\- Je ne te savais pas si timide Pete !  
\- La ferme !  
\- Raconte !  
\- Il… m'évite.

Je grimace en même temps que lui.

\- … Il a un peu peur de moi, ou de ce qu'il ressent je pense. Parce que je sais qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Ce désir étouffant. Quand je le vois… j'ai l'irrépressible désir de le faire miens. Je vais y aller. Je te laisse le petit encore un peu, Isaac viendra le chercher, si tu n'as pas été voir ton compagnon entre temps. Envoi lui un message vers 19 heures si tu n'as pas bougé d'ici.

J'acquiesce.

\- Au fait ! Stiles a eu un nouveau rêve partager avec le gamin.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais comment cela est-il possible ?!  
\- … Je… je pense que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec le fait que Stiles est un futur émissaire. Dans certaines meutes… les émissaires ont des liens plus particuliers avec les louveteaux. Ils peuvent communiquer avec eux sans barrières, parfois par les rêves, par télépathie… c'est encore plus flagrant chez les petits qui sont seuls, sans parents pour les aider, soutenir, accompagner. Et même si Stiles n'est pas encore reconnu comme émissaire, il n'empêche que dans le cœur de la meute, telle est sa place et qu'il en a certains pouvoirs.

Il quitte le loft après avoir caresser les cheveux du petit, sans même que ce dernier ne se soustraie au contact. Cela m'étonne, il n'apprécie pas cela habituellement si les gestes ne viennent pas de moi ou de Stiles. Quoique Lydia et Isaac parviennent de plus en plus à s'en approcher.

Je joue avec le gamin pendant bien deux heures puis il me réclame Stiles. Je ferme les yeux avec douleur. Je regarde l'heure : 17 heures… Isaac n'est pas disponible avant 19 heures.

Je me relève, prends ma veste, habille le gamin avec la sienne ainsi qu'avec ses chaussures.  
Il me suit sans bruit, sa main accrochée à la mienne dans les escaliers pour descendre du loft. Pour la première fois, il se laisse attacher dans la voiture sans faire d'histoire.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère au fur et à mesure que j'approche de la maison des Stilinski. Je me gare et le petit s'empresse de se détacher et de descendre du véhicule. Il attend à coté de ma portière. Je sors à mon tour, tremblant. Il me prend le bras et me traîne vers la porte d'entrée.

Il sonne à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que mon amant ouvre. Il se fige ne m'apercevant, ses yeux rougis écarquillés, sa bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Derek…

Le gamin ne s'embarrasse pas plus de notre présence et court dans la maison.

\- Stiles… je… laisse moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est qu'un grand malentendu…  
\- C'est pourtant… clair…  
\- Non. Peter m'a fait comprendre que je m'y suis mal pris. Laisse moi une chance, s'il te plait… Stiles…

Il me dévisage longuement puis il saisit vivement mon poignet pour me tirer à l'intérieur. Là, il me pousse contre le mur et se colle à moi, laissant ses lèvres agresser les miennes. Je soupire de plaisir, passe mes bras dans son dos et le serre étroitement. Sa langue envahit ma bouche, et je gémis de bonheur.

Incapable de me retenir, je passe ses jambes autour de mes hanches, il s'arroche à mes épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'inverse nos positions, son dos contre le mur. Ses cuisses se font plus fermes autour de mon bassin et le contentement me fait geindre pitoyablement.

Je place mes lèvres près de son oreille, nos joues l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange, tellement… Ce que je veux c'est… partir, oui. Mais pas seulement nous deux comme tu l'as compris. Je veux que ceux qui le souhaitent viennent, je veux qu'on emmène le petit avec nous, parce que c'est le notre… d'une certaine manière. Il n'était… à aucun moment donné, prévu que ce départ ne nous concerne seulement nous. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais… On peut même demander à ton père de nous suivre si tu le veux…  
\- Vraiment… ? Quitter la meute n'était pas que pour nous deux ?!  
\- Non, mon amour.  
\- Mais… et Scott. L'abandonner… il a besoin de moi pour retrouver la raison.  
\- Stiles. Non. Je suis navré mais… ce n'est pas toi qui vas l'aider. C'est l'humanité qui le rend ainsi. Il ne supporte plus les humains…

Il caresse les petites mèches dans ma nuque, puis presse sa main dans ma nuque. D'une autre main, il effleure ma joue.

\- Attendons de retrouver le jumeau de Bébé alors…s'il te plait.

Je réfléchis, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Je resserre ses cuisses contre mes hanches, ses chevilles se crochetant plus fermement.

\- Okey… mais ne t'expose pas à Scott, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves blessé de nouveau, mon ange.

Il acquiesce et m'embrasse doucement, tendrement.

\- Pardonne moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, Sourwolf. Je t'aime. Infiniment. N'en doute jamais. Parce qu'au fond, je n'aurais jamais tenu, je t'aurai rejoins au final parce que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu es comme une drogue. Tu devrais d'ailleurs faire attention, tu pourrais rendre trop de gens dépendants et j'en aurais moins pour moi ! Et que pourrais-je faire sans ma dose de Derek journalière hein ?! Je pense qu'on devrai totalement te rendre illégal. Comme le Cannabis et la Marijuana. Je suis sûr que tu as même plus d'effets secondaires que les deux réunies…

Je le fais taire de mes lèvres, même si ses babillages m'ont manqué depuis quatre jours. Je laisse ses pieds retrouver le sol, il m'emmène à la cuisine et me serre un jus de fruit.

\- Tu avances dans tes recherches ?  
\- Le petit m'a dit qu'il était venu à pieds. Il a couru deux heures à peu près. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Et il est rare qu'une meute bouge, si je ne me trompe pas. Je suis presque sûr que la meute sait déjà où le petit est, ils savent que nous le gardons. Et s'il n'ont encore rien fait, c'est soit qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire soit qu'ils préparent quelque chose que ne va pas nous plaire, Sourwolf.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

Sa voix de velours me fait frissonner et le sens de ses mots font que mon cœur bat la chamade. Je m'assieds sur la table, un sourire benêt aux lèvres. Le sien est malicieux et sans plus attendre, il m'allonge puis grimpe à son tour sur la table. Avant de poser son divin postérieur sur mon bassin, à califourchon. Mes mains se calent presque timidement sur ses reins alors qu'il colle nos torses, ses mains dans mon cou, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miens, son souffle s'écrase sur mes lippes asséchées par le désir.

Délicatement, il commence à se frotter contre moi, je gémis à la sensation enivrante.

\- Stiles… il y a le petit…  
\- Il est en haut…

Il se relève, assis sur moi, et retire vivement son haut, sa cambrure me fait geindre ; à cause du frottement de son bassin contre le miens, et à cause de la vue enchanteresse. Je m'assieds à mon tour et passe mon haut par dessus ma tête, je glisse mes paumes sur ses côtes, puis les descends sur ses fesses, les pressant, lui tirant un soupire.

Sa peau douce contre le mienne hérisse mon épiderme. D'une main, il tire mes cheveux en arrière pour découvrir ma gorge. Il la dévore avec dévouement, mes yeux tournent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'il me mordille et me fait des suçons, bien que ça ne puisse durer dans le temps étant donné mon statut de loup-garou et donc ma rapidité de cicatrisation. Mais je le laisse dans son engouement à me marquer.

La pièce s'emplit de grognements et de gémissements alors que nos hanches se frottent frénétiquement. Je me libère violemment lorsqu'il me mort avec force, ses dents entament juste un peu ma peau. Il me suit dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard.

Avachi contre mon torse, je l'entoure de mes bras, mon nez dans ses cheveux, à la base de son cou.

\- Je déteste faire ça avec mon pantalon. C'est gênant.

Je ris.

\- Je t'aime mon ange.  
\- Moi aussi, Sourwolf.

Il lèche la trace de morsure pratiquement invisible.

\- TIL'Z

Le-dit Stiles se détache de moi et descend. Il monte dans sa chambre, moi à sa suite pour voir la gamin perdu sous une pile de vêtements qu'il a apparemment fait tomber de la penderie de mon humain.

\- Qu'as-tu fais bébé ?! Rah lala ! Ça va mettre un temps infini de ranger tout ça…

Il s'empresse d'extraire le petit, qui est submergé de fringues. Sa bouille toute embêtée est adorable, surtout avec sa bouche boudeuse.

Les mèches blanches ébouriffées lui donnent un air d' hérisson et Stiles l'enveloppe doucement de ses bras et caresse la joue rose toute ronde Il lisse les cheveux tendrement, et son amour pour le gamin me fait sourire niaisement par sa transparence.

\- Tu cherchais quoi petit ange ?

Le môme se tortille puis descend des genoux de l'hyperactif pour retourner vers les vêtements. Il fouille dedans et en extraie un des grands pulls de Stiles. Rouge. Un pull disproportionné à Stiles, grands pour moi… je n'imagine pas sur la gamin.

Il le tend avec détermination et un timide couinement vers Stiles.

\- Tu veux le mettre ?

Haut-bas. Haut-bas.

Avec un rire, mon amant enfile me pull rouge au gamin, qui ronronne de plaisir. Le rendu est assez hilarant. Les manches et le bas du maillot traînent sur le parquet, une des épaules est découverte. Sa bouille est à croquer et mon humain s'empresse de le papouiller, il intensifie de ce fait les ronronnements.

\- Viens, on va se laver mon ange.

Les yeux whiskey se tournent vers moi, un sourire malicieux orne ses jolies lèvres. Il jette avec amusement le gosse sur le lit, qui glousse et il m'entraîne vers la salle de bain.

La douche est délicieuse. Il me savonne délicatement, me câline, me caresse… je laisse mon front reposer sur son épaule, mes bras l'enveloppent passionnément, ses mains passent dans mes cheveux pour enlever la mousse, tandis que nous somme sous la pomme de douche.

\- Je t'aime.

Je le regarde dans les yeux suite à sa déclaration et je l'embrasse passionnément.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je fixe avec inquiétude mon compagnon presser sa paume contre son front puis ses deux paumes contre ses tempes.

\- Stiles ?

Le reste de la meute se détourne du film que nous regardions pour fixer leur attention vers Stiles.

\- Tout va bien ?

Mon inquiétude s'intensifie lorsqu'il gémis discrètement en pausant douloureusement sa main tremblante sur l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

Il papillonne difficilement des yeux puis les fixe sur moi. Il les ferme brutalement, s'avance vers moi et se pelotonne entre mes bras. Il tressaille quand je pose ma main sur son front. Il est bouillant.

\- Juste mal à la tête.  
\- Ça arrive souvent Stiles, quand même, intervient Lydia.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- C'est au niveau de ta blessure au crâne ?  
\- Ça part de là, ouais. Mais ça va partout après. Deaton et Mélissa m'ont dit que c'était normal pour le moment. Le temps que tout cicatrise. Douleurs fantômes qu'ils ont dit.

Il cale son visage contre ma clavicule, et j'embrasse son front moite. Il soupire en fermant les yeux lorsque par ce geste, j'aspire sa douleur. Je coiffe ses cheveux en arrière et le berce contre moi.

Isaac se lève rapidement pour venir se glisser dans le dos de mon âme-sœur, le câlinant. Il colle son nez contre sa nuque pâle et pleine de grain de beauté, ce qui tire un léger rire des lèvres pour lesquelles je me damnerais.

Je dirige mon attention vers mon oncle, qui fixe les deux plus jeunes d'un air attendri et je suis satisfait de ne repérer aucune jalousie. Son regard bleu se fixe quelques instants sur la nuque de mon amour, que j'observe à mon tour.  
Ça me rassure de la voir entièrement blanche, sans plus aucune trace des mains de Scott, qu'il avait laissé lors de leur altercation. Les marques avaient mis énormément de temps à s'effacer, au moins une semaine après son réveil du coma.  
Je frôle sa gorge avec amour.

\- Je t'aime Stiles.  
\- Moi aussi, reprend la meute dans son entièreté.

Le sourire de Stiles à cet instant est la plus belle chose sur cette terre.

 **NDA** **: VOILAAAAAAAA !**

 **Alors ?! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?! Le bouton en bas n'a jamais voulu vous faire peur, il s'excuse de son air effrayant, et promets de ne pas vous croquer un doigt !**

 **PETITE QUESTION !**

 **Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fanfic sur TW, qui est une façon... revisitée à ma manière... de la saison 5, à partir du moment où Stiles tue Donovan (ce sale con U.U)... seriez vous intéressés ?**

 **Ce serait un bashing!Scott (qui a dit que je ne l'aimais pas ?!), et détail important... DEREK REVIENT ! (oui c'est un Sterek !)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello les amis ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Mon dieu... avez vous maté la saison 6 ? (épisode 1 bien sûr lol) Donnez moi vos avis ! J'ai besoin de balancer ce que j'en pense lol**

 **J'ai pleuré au tout début parce j'étais émue d'avoir enfin la nouvelle saison ! Et à la fin parce que... ceux qui ont vu doivent voir pourquoi ! XP**

 **Bref ! Merci aux reviews ! Je vais sûrement poster ma nouvelle fic après ce chapitre ! ^^**

 **Et non,** ** _nathydemon_** **! On ne peut pas échanger le louveteau manquant contre Scott... XP**

 **Bonne lecture mes loupiots !**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

\- J'ai fait plein de recherches ! Je sais où ils sont ! J'en suis persuadé !

La joie de mon compagnon fait battre mon cœur, ses yeux pétilles, ses bras sont plein de mouvements désordonnés.  
Scott grogne.

\- La ferme.  
\- Mais SCOTT ! J'ai trouvé où est la meute du petit ! Ça signifie qu'on va pouvoir retrouver son jumeau ! Ils vont enfin être ensemble !  
\- Non. On va se contenter de leur rendre le gamin.  
\- PARDON ?!

Mon humain est figé sur place, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- On leur rend le gosse.

Je vois avec fascination les yeux et le visage de Stiles changer. Une tornade semble s'être levée dans les yeux whiskey, la rage est inscrite sur ses traits habituellement si purs de gentillesse.

\- ECOUTE MOI BIEN ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LAISSE LE PETIT RETOURNER DANS CET ENFER ! IL NE RETOURNERA PAS LA-BAS SCOTT !

L'Alpha fait luire ses prunelles carmin, envoyant une vague de puissance dominatrice dans la pièce.

Cette avalanche de domination nous fait tous tourner la tête, j'ai du mal à continuer de poser mon regard sur lui.

Mais cela ne semble pas perturber mon amant qui tient tête à son meilleur ami, ses yeux sont incandescents. Il ne faiblit pas devant l'Alpha.

Scott s'approche sauvagement de mon amour, puis le plaque contre un pan de mur, violemment. Le loup en moi geins en revoyant les images d'il y a quelques semaines. Stiles ferme les yeux avec un grognement de douleur avant de les rouvrir, plongeant son regard brûlant dans celui flamboyant de son vis à vis.

Il resserre ses doigts sur le poignet de Scott qui le maintien contre le mur, puis lui donne un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

Surpris, l'Alpha le relâche en se pliant légèrement en deux. Stiles enchaîne en donnant une droite au basané. Ce dernier grogne mais est interrompu par la voix chargée de haine de mon amour :

\- Ferme là Scott. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire quoique ce soit ! Tu ne vaux rien en temps qu'Alpha ! Tu ne seras jamais un bon Alpha, surtout en abandonnant des enfants à une meute cruelle telle que celle à laquelle ils appartiennent. Le petit, ça va faire plus de huit mois qu'il est parmi nous, il fait partie de la meute, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Car l'Alpha n'est pas le seul à prendre ce genre de décisions ! Il prend enfin confiance, il accepte enfin certains contacts avec les autres que moi et Der'. Il est hors de question que tu gâches cela, Scott ! Le petit va rester dans la meute ! Un point c'est tout !

La tirade de Stiles ne paraît cependant pas correspondre à Scott, sa colère envahissant la pièce, au même titre que celle de l'humain.

Se redressant vivement, Scott empoigne les cheveux fins de son ami et plaque sa joue contre le mur, avant d'exercer une forte pression qui fait grimacer mon amant. J'entends le cœur de ce dernier accélérer considérablement alors que son odeur se teinte de crainte et de douleur, bien que la colère domine toujours.

Nous sommes tous immobiles les observer, de toute façon, la puissance de Scott nous écrases, nous laissant incapables de quoique ce soit.

\- Vais-je devoir te remettre à ta place comme l'autre jour, humain ?!

Les traits de Stiles deviennent impassibles suite à cette remarque. Il force sur le bras de son meilleur ami, lui faisant lâcher prise de nouveau, il s'éloigne comme s'il s'était brûlé au contact de l'Alpha.

\- Arrêtes avec tes grands airs, Scott, tu ne vaux pas mieux que d'autres, on est tous à la même échelle. Au même niveau. Ok, je ne suis qu'un humain mais j'ai plus de couilles que toi, je n'abandonnerai jamais un gosse torturé à sa meute. J'ai réussi à me lier au petit, ce qui, aux dernières nouvelles, n'est pas quelque chose que quiconque ait réussi à faire, encore moins toi, Scott.

L'Alpha feule de rage à nouveau mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer contre mon amant, un boulet de canon le percute. Le gosse.

Qui lui mord le bras au sang avec un cris de colère, ses griffes déchirant la peau basanée. Les yeux luisants du petit sont piégés dans ceux carmins de l'Alpha mais cela ne semble atteindre la gamin, qui resserre même un peu sa prise. Je reste comme deux ronds de flan à ma place, choqué et terrifié de la réaction que Scott ne vas sûrement pas traîner à avoir.

Et cela ne manque pas, le plus âgé repousse l'enfant de ses griffes, écorchant sa joue pâle. L'enfant couine de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, du sang coulant sur ses habits, ses grands yeux luisants rivés sur l'Alpha qui le domine de toute sa hauteur.  
Et alors que le loup s'apprête à abattre une nouvelle fois sa main sur la peau laiteuse, Stiles se jette sur son dos, rejetant la tête de Scott en arrière afin de le déstabiliser.

La haine qui transparaît aussi bien sur le visage que dans l'odeur de Stiles me retourne l'estomac. Il parvient à mettre le loup à terre. Souplement, l'humain se relève puis jette du sorbier autour de l'alpha, qui se fait ensuite recouvrir d'aconit.

\- Écoute moi bien, si tu ne veux pas retrouver son frère je le ferais seul. Puis je partirais de ta meute pour toujours. En attendant, je t'interdis de toucher au moindre cheveux de mon enfant où je te lacère le visage et j'enfonce des pousses d'aconit dans les plaies avant de t'enterrer à leurs racines. Compris ?!

Ahuris, nous fixons tous Stiles, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Son corps est tendu, débordant de pouvoir et de domination.

Soudainement, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon jean, bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas.

\- Derek ! VRAIMENT ?!

L'expression de Jackson est assez comique mais je me retiens de glousser, préférant m'avancer vers mon compagnon, étant enfin libéré de la force dominatrice écrasante de Scott.

Stiles se tourne vivement vers moi lorsque je saisis son poignet. Sa respiration est hachée, furieuse, il souffle fort, son regard est brûlant d'intensité, son corps tremble de rage, son odeur est pleine de haine.

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, presque timidement, posant délicatement une main sur la joue rougie. Je presse mon front contre celui de mon amant, yeux dans les yeux, son souffle saccadé s'échouant sur mes lèvres, me faisant frissonner.

Je l'attire dans une autre pièce vivement, à l'écart des regards et reprends notre position précédente. Je pose tendrement mes mains dans sa nuque, caressant les mèches dans sa nuque doucement. Pour l'apaiser.

Il continu de trembler un long moment, je le serre dans mes bras, sa fragrance se tinte peu à peu de calme et de tendresse. Je glisse mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, commençant par sa ceinture pour remonter jusque dans sa nuque. Il se détend au fur et à mesure de mes caresses. Nos yeux et nos fronts ne se quittent pas. Je vois la peine dans son regard, ses iris sont également teintées de colère tout en étant empreintes d'amour, que je sais être là pour moi. Il finit par glisser sa joue contre la mienne, ses mains fébriles s'accrochant à mes hanches, son buste fin se collant au mien.

D'un geste ferme, je force son visage à se retrouver dans mon cou, où il inspire mon odeur et je sens instinctivement son corps se détendre entièrement contre le mien.

\- Ça va mieux mon ange ?  
\- Hum.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, qui s'écrase contre ma clavicule et qui m'électrise.  
J'appuie davantage sur sa nuque, ce qui le fait soupirer de contentement, ses bras à présent tout autour de moi.

\- On rentre à la maison ?  
\- S'il te plait…

Il ne semble cependant pas désirer se séparer de mon étreinte. Avec un sourire, je le serre un peu plus contre mon cœur, inspirant son odeur redevenue douce, ayant retrouvé son calme.

J'embrasse son front, laissant mes lèvres sur sa peau plus longtemps que nécessaire mais il savoure le contact tout autant que moi. Je finis par me redresser, l'écartant un peu de moi, signifiant ainsi qu'il est temps de repartir.

Avec une dernière main dans sa chevelure, je le dirige vers le salon, où tout le monde est sensiblement dans la même position.

Lydia et Isaac sont simplement à présent autour du petit, qui n'a pas l'air de cicatriser. Scott, toujours au sol dans le cercle de sorbier gronde de douleur, à cause de la poudre d'aconit répandue sur lui.

Stiles se précipite vers le gamin, qui tend les bras vers lui, la mine triste, du sang coulant encore de sa joue. Il le prend contre lui, caressant ses cheveux blancs, le petit nez lupin fourré dans son col, une main griffue dans ses propres cheveux châtains, l'autre accrochée à son bras. Il laisse échapper de petits couinement plaintifs.

\- Oui mon cœur, je suis là… tout va bien, je vais te ramener à la maison mon cœur.

Stiles se tourne vers son « meilleur ami » et lui crache dessus avant de partir par la grande porte du loft étant ouverte.

Je le regarde s'éloigner puis me penche vers l'Alpha à mon tour :

\- Tu sais Scott… jusque là je suis resté inactif face à ton attitude et ta méchanceté envers Stiles et le môme. Sache que ça ne va pas durer. Pour le moment je suis encore ton Bêta, mais quand on quittera enfin ta meute… plus rien ne me retiendra, je vengerai Stiles. Jusque là, ne touche plus à un seul de leurs cheveux ! Que ce soit au petit ou à Stiles !

Je pars à la suite de mon amant, le rejoignant dans la voiture où le gamin est déjà attaché.  
Presque timidement, en conduisant, je prends la main de Stiles dans la mienne.

Il tourne son regard doux plein d'amour vers moi.

\- Arrêtes de t'en vouloir Sourwolf !  
\- Je suis désolé Foxy…  
\- Non Der'…  
\- Si ! Je ne te protège jamais, à chaque fois, tu es seule face à lui et sa rage, sa folie ! Je suis sans cesse inactif.  
\- Derek ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux aller contre ses ordres et son bon vouloir, même si tu es un loup très puissant ! Alors stop ! Ne te flagelle pas ainsi mon amour. Je t'en pris. Et regarde, je m'en suis très bien sorti.

Sa voix est presque interrogative à la fin de sa phrase tandis que sa fragrance se teinte d'hésitation et de … crainte ? Honte ? Je ne saurais le dire, sûrement un peu des deux.

\- Foxy… tu as été génial !

Il sourit timidement, se penche vers moi et dépose ses lèvres tièdes sur ma joue puis la caresse avec l'arrête de son nez, tendrement. Il vient ensuite susurrer à mon oreille des mots d'amour qui me font presque perdre la tête par leur profondeur, les choses n'étant pas arrangées par les vagues d'amour qui émanent de tout son être.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je le vois s'agiter dans tous les sens dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans la chambre. Je ne peux empêcher le boucan qu'il fait de me gêner dans la contemplation du film. Film que j'ai mis spécialement pour le petit, qui est présentement appuyé contre moi, mon bras l'entourant, mais il ne regarde aucunement le-dit film. Oh que non ! Il est comme toujours obnubilé par les actions de Stiles, il le suit avidement des yeux, son moindre geste, son moindre déplacement… Il couine pathétiquement lorsque mon amour sort de son champ de vision. Il va jusqu'à essayer de se défaire de mon bras pour se lever afin de continuer à l'observer. Mais je le retiens, il doit apprendre à se détacher un peu de Stiles ou leur relation va devenir tellement fusionnelle que la moindre séparation ne serais-ce que d'une journée serait abominable pour le gamin -et Stiles accessoirement.

Mais l'attitude de mon compagnon m'inquiète. Il est bien trop agité, même pour l'hyperactif qu'il est. Je me lève, intimant au gosse de rester à sa place. Il adopte un air contrit qui me fait intérieurement fondre. J'approche discrètement de mon amour, attrapant ses hanches par derrière, ramenant son dos contre mon torse.

Je caresse sa nuque du bout de mon nez, amenant un frisson sur son épiderme.

\- Que t'arrives-t-il Foxy ?

Il laisse sa tâte aller en arrière et s'échouer sur mon épaule, j'embrasse sa gorge offerte.

\- Je sais où est la meute. Je le sais et on ne fait rien. Ça m'énerve. Je veux aller chercher le petit, putain !  
\- On ira, Stiles. Il faut juste attendre encore un peu, ok ? Le temps de tout planifier. Et ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on sait où ils sont… ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir qu'on a le petit… tu comprends ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais… Je sens au plus profond de mes tripes qu'aucun des deux ne va bien. Ils sont perdus sans l'autre… ils souffrent Der'.  
\- On va bientôt les réunir, je te le promets mon amour.

Il hache la tête, se retourne dans mes bras et s'enfonce dans mon étreinte, mes bras autour de son corps, ses mains sous mon haut, ses doigts caressant délicatement mes hanches.

\- Il y a autre chose mon ange ?  
\- Mal de tête.

Je fonce les sourcils.

\- Encore ? On devrait aller voir un médecin…  
\- Non, c'est inutile. Ça va passer.

Je n'insiste pas, sachant que c'est tout bonnement inutile avec lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai lu que la trépanation est la forme la plus ancienne de chirurgie dont il existe des preuves physiques ! On a retrouvé des crânes prouvant que ça date du Néolithique voir du Mésolithique ! On trépanait pour diverses raisons : « toilette » des blessures à la tête par enfoncement crânien, guérison ou atténuation de douleurs, pour aire sortir les esprits malins, en gros pour les cas de possession…

\- Stiles ! Stiles ! Oh. Doucement ! Pourquoi tu me parles de trépanation ?!  
\- Bah… j'ai lu sur le sujet cette nuit, j'ai trouvé ça passionnant ! Tu me laisses continuer ? Alors…

Je le regarde continuer à babiller tout en m'emmenant devant l'écran que j'ai quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'assied contre moi, toujours en parlant, alors que le gosse se recroqueville contre son flan, un petit sourire de contentement découvrant ses canines pointues.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les semaines passent, nous essayons de convaincre Scott d'intervenir afin de sauver le gamin. Mais il reste sourd à nos demandes, provoquant la rage inconditionnelle de Stiles, qui dort à peine et ne mange presque rien tant il est préoccupé.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je fais mon possible pour rentrer dans la maison en silence, me retenant de grogner de douleur. Je défaits mes chaussures dans l'entrée, retire ma veste en cuire et l'accroche au porte manteau, tout en constatant que je devrais en acheter une neuve. Toujours silencieusement mais avec des grimaces, je monte les escaliers et m'avance vers la chambre de Stiles. Avant, je m'arrête devant la chambre d'ami et vérifie que le petit dort bien en entrouvrant la porte. Je souris d'attendrissement en apercevant que le gamin dort le nez plongé dans un maillot de mon compagnon.  
J'entre ensuite doucement dans la chambre de Stiles et m'appuie contre le battant de la porte pour enfin retirer mon pantalon, puis je retire mon pull avec difficulté. Je gémis de douleur, je ne peux me retenir. Je ferme les yeux et appui mon crâne contre la porte close. Je vacille vers le lit, je finis par m'allonger le plus doucement possible dessus, pour ne pas réveiller mon compagnon profondément endormi. Je gémis de nouveau en glissant les draps par dessus moi.

Instinctivement, le corps assoupi près de moi se rapproche, allant jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de mon bras. Ses cheveux effleurent ma joue, je tourne la tête pour aspirer à plein poumon son odeur apaisante.

Mon dieu… je tuerai pour son odeur, sa fragrance délicieuse. Je ferme les yeux de contentement, ignorant les vagues de douleur qui vrillent mon corps.

Cependant, malgré sa présence, il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je ne parviens à passer outre la souffrance qui raisonne en moi.

C'est une heure plus tard, alors que je peine à garder une respiration calme que mon amant ouvre ses belles prunelles. Il a tout d'abord un air totalement perdu, il cherche autour de lui et se détend lorsque son regard croise enfin le mien.

\- Der' ? Tu es rentré ! Ça fait longtemps ?  
\- … Une… Une heure… je pense.

Il se redresse sur un coude, regardant attentivement mon expression. Je sens des effluves d'inquiétudes provenir de lui.

Sans une once d'hésitation, il retire le drap qui me recouvre et étouffe un hoquet d'horreur avec son poing contre sa bouche.

\- Seigneur… Der' ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?!  
\- La meute… elle a attaqué. Pendant le tour de garde.

Il caresse délicatement ma peau intacte tout en fixant avec détresse les larges coups de griffes qui ornent mon abdomen et mon bras gauche. Il remonte sa main et effleure le bleu qui orne ma joue. Il touche ensuite ma hanche devenue noire et je siffle de douleur.

\- Excuse moi, pardon, Sourwolf.  
\- Pas grave.  
\- Attends, je reviens !

Il se lève précipitamment, frôlant la chute mais par je ne sais quel miracle, il se redresse et cours vers la salle de bain. Il fait un raffut pas possible avant de revenir les bras chargés de produits et de bandes et pansements. Je me retiens de lui dire que c'est inutile, sachant que ça le blesserait alors qu'il ne veut seulement m'aider.

Il s'installe délicatement sur le matelas, près de moi et entreprend de délicatement désinfecter les plaies. Je me retiens de le renvoyer bouler face à la brûlure que le produit provoque malgré que je sache que c'est normal.

\- Désolé si ça fait mal, mon amour.

Il caresse mes cheveux dans une tentative d'apaisement qui a assez de succès, je dois reconnaître. Il fait preuve d'un patience et d'une douceur à toute épreuve, ce qui me surprend. Son hyperactivité est totalement effacée.

Il me pousse ensuite sur le côté afin que je lui montre mon dos. Je m'exécute sans réfléchir, reconnaissant que malgré tout, ses soins me font du bien.  
Il passe les produits sur les lacérations de mon dos, je soupire à sa délicatesse.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il pose tout sur le sol puis s'allonge dans mon dos et m'attire dans son étreinte. J'appuie donc mon dos contre son torse, nos corps étroitement collés, nos jambes entrelacées, ses bras m'étreignant avec amour, nos doigts mêlés, sa tête contre sa clavicule, la sienne appuyée sur le sommet de mon crâne. Il dégage une de ses mains pour entreprendre de douces caresses dans ma gorge, ma nuque, descendant sur mon sternum, effleurant ensuite ma mâchoire, mes cheveux, allant jusque sur le bout de mes doigts.

Je frissonne, mes yeux tournent dans leur orbite face aux sensations combinées aux battements de son cœur qui résonne contre mon dos, à son odeur pleine d'amour et de tendresse qui m'enveloppe. Il embrasse ma tempe et se repositionne, continuant ses délicates intentions.

-Avec qui étais-tu en ronde ?  
\- Isaac. Rassure toi, je n'ai rien laissé lui arriver. Il doit avoir quelques égratignures mais rien de bien méchant. Je devais lui faire plus mal durant mes entraînements. Je l'ai protégé, je te le promets.  
\- Repose toi, Sourwolf.  
\- Merci… pour tout…

Il embrasse mon cuir chevelu puis murmure doucement, tellement doucement que j'ai du mal à le saisir, à moins que ça ne soit parce que je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil, le phénomène étant motivé surtout grâce à mon compagnon :

\- Je t'aime, mon Sourwolf !

Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? N'est-ce pas un chapitre adorable ? \\*o*/**

 **Le petit bouton en bas ne mord pas je vous assure ;p**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre et la rébellion de Stiles ait plus à autant de monde ! Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Attention : il y a une lime dans ce chapitre ! Rien de bien folichon mais je préviens...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits loups ! KEUR**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Je fixe Stiles, inquiet. Il a été incapable de se lever ce matin, foudroyé par ses maux de tête. Il est encore allongé, le visage grimaçant de douleur, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Je m'approche doucement du lit, et m'assieds dessus. Tendrement, je passe ma main sur son front et remonte dans sa touffe de cheveux hirsutes. Ses jolies prunelles se découvrent, me fixant de ses yeux vitreux. Il grimace.

\- Ton père a appelé un médecin, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Il grogne. Je souris avec amour, et embrasse son nez froncé.

Une vague de douleur semble le prendre, il presse brutalement ses yeux et gémit. Instinctivement, J'aspire sa douleur, ma main dans sa nuque. Il se détend et soupire de contentement en constatant la disparition de la douleur. Je me penche sur lui, effleure sa joue avec le bout de mon nez puis embrasse la peau tiède.

Je m'installe contre lui, et tente d'attirer sa tête contre mon torse cependant, il résiste faiblement.

\- Nan, Der'… s'il te plait…

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me sentir blessé et pour ne pas me vexer.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne contre moi, que je te câline ?  
\- Si… Bien sûr que si… mais pas la tête s'il te plait. J'ai mal. Si je la pose contre toi… Il y a tes battements de cœur… J'ai mal…  
\- Ok… je peux quand même te prendre dans mes bras ?  
\- Oui… s'il te plait.

Alors tout en faisant attention à ne pas coller sa tête contre moi, je le serre comme je peux dans mes bras. Une de ses mains s'enroule autour de ma taille et l'autre rejoint mes cheveux, qu'il agrippe. J'embrasse son front puis entreprends de masser délicatement son cuir chevelu.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le shérif frappe à la porte et entre suivi d'un homme inconnu.

Stiles et moi nous redressons d'un même mouvement mais son visage se tord de douleur.  
Le médecin se présente rapidement puis nous demande de sortir afin d'ausculter mon compagnon tranquillement.

L'attente est longue, John m'occupe afin que je n'écoute pas ce qu'il se passe mais surtout pour que je calme mon loup qui se manifeste un peu trop… par grondements, par yeux luisants, par griffes allongées ou canines aiguisées.  
C'est environ 30 minutes plus tard que le médecin redescend, suivi de Stiles, pâle comme un mort. Avec un grognement -suite auquel je me reçois un coup de coude violent de John-, je me précipite vers mon compagnon qui empeste l'angoisse et le serre contre mon cœur.

\- Stiles ?

Il lève un regard hésitant et douloureux vers moi. Son angoisse me sert les tripes.

\- Je vais suivre le médecin à l'hôpital… faire quelques examens..

Je fronce les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension.

\- Mais… je pensais que ce n'était rien…  
\- Derek ! Je t'en prie …  
\- Monsieur. Stiles doit me suivre pour des examens approfondis étant donné que je ne suis pas sûr de mon pronostic.  
\- Je prends une veste..  
\- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur. Je ramènerai Stiles ici une fois la batterie de test terminée.  
\- Mais… On ne va pas te laisser seul là-bas… je vais t'accompagner…  
\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous ne feriez que le stresser. Je vais le suivre dans toute la démarche, restez ici, Messieurs.

Le médecin sort de la maison, mon compagnon vêtu chaudement à sa suite. Je les regarde monter en voiture avec nervosité. John pose une main qui se veut apaisante sur mon épaule mais je sens son stress.

\- Viens, allons regarder un match.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce n'est que de nombreuses heures plus tard que mon compagnon revient, les yeux rougis.

La panique me gagne alors que je sens sur lui l'odeur de la détresse lorsqu'il vient se blottir contre moi. J'enfoui mon nez dans sa tignasse. L'odeur de l'hôpital lui colle à la peau.

\- Alors, qu'en est-il ressorti, docteur ?  
\- Stiles souffre de lésions cérébrales causées par son traumatisme d'il y a peu.

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises alors qu'un lourd silence s'installe.

\- Mais… pourquoi… comment cela se fait-il qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué avant sa sortie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Soit ils n'ont pas effectué tous les examens ou Stiles a eu un nouveau choc qui a développé ces lésions cérébrales traumatiques.  
\- Et .. Les symptômes ? Que va-t-il se passer ?  
\- Der'… ça explique mes maux de tête… je risque en plus de développer des troubles comportementaux… je suis déjà plus agressif qu'avant. Et plus agité, plus qu'avant, malgré mon hyperactivité. Putain… je passe à quasi végétatif à un surplus d'agitation. Ca risque d'entraîner des problèmes locomoteurs à court à long terme. Ou de toucher mes capacités intellectuelles et mnésiques… Je pourrais développer des psychoses…  
\- Calme toi, Foxy…

J'appui son visage contre mon torse, une main dans sa nuque l'autre entre ses reins. Il respire de façon saccadée, nerveux. J'embrasse son crâne et produis de petits cercles apaisants contre sa nuque.

\- Que devons nous faire ?  
\- Je lui ai prescrit cela, mais surveillez qu'il ne développe pas de nouveaux symptômes.

Le shérif paye le médecin pendant que je câline un Stiles tremblant sur le canapé. Il s'agrippe à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage du Titanic (nda :… j'ai presque honte… presque). Je le berce de paroles douces et tendres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le shérif s'installe de l'autre côté de mon amour, qui lui fait comprendre de se rapprocher. Son père s'exécute, laissant Stiles à l'étroit, coincé entre nous deux. Mais cela ne semble pas le déranger, il s'apaise même quelque peu.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Lydia et Isaac reviennent, le gamin galopant vers Stiles devant eux. Une mine inquiète orne le doux visage de mon ancien bêta en sentant l'air ambiant. Lydia nous fixe suspicieusement. Le gosse quand à lui n'y prête pas attention et quémande les bras de mon compagnon, que ce dernier lui cède, et le petit s'empresse de se frotter à Stiles pour lui apposer son odeur, pour le marquer (nda : tu vois MWIH… on n'est pas obligé de mordre pour marquer).

Je grogne, faussement contrarié mais au vu du regard luisant blasé que je reçois, le gamin n'en a strictement rien à cirer. Stiles glousse en me regardant, son amour débordant de ses beaux yeux.

\- Je crois que des arcs en ciel vont sortir de tous leurs orifices. C'est répugnant les gars ! Trop de guimauve tue la guimauve punaise ! Et là ce n'est pas de simples guimauves… c'est des licornes-guimauves grandeur nature ! Consternant… !

Nous fixons tous Isaac comme s'il venait d'un autre monde puis un léger rire échappe à mon compagnon, qui se cache dans les cheveux blancs du sale môme occupé à lui mordiller la clavicule.

\- Putain Stiles ! Ne le laisse pas faire ses dents sur toi !  
\- Il ne m'a pas vu de la journée, il a besoin de réaffirmer son territoire, Sourwolf !  
\- Mais ton corps est à moi !

Je rougis soudain en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire, tous me regardent avec de grands sourires exaspérés mais attendris. Je grogne pour la forme mais Stiles m'attire dans un baiser chaste.

Duquel je me fais repousser par le gosse qui se met en rempart lupin entre moi et MON Stiles, ses quenottes dans la joue ronde de l'humain, ses grands yeux dorés surnaturels plantés dans les miens avec défi.

\- Stiles ! Dis quelque chose à ce petit diablotin !  
\- Tu es le plus mignon des louveteaux !  
\- STILES !  
\- Quoi ?! Tu m'as dit de lui dire quelque chose… j'ai décidé d'être franc !

Outré, je me dégage et monte à l'étage pour bouder. Leurs rires me font grogner.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, nous allons tous les trois chercher les médicaments nécessaires à Stiles. Le trajet se fait avec l'odeur de sa nervosité envahissant tout l'habitacle. Le petit couine d'inconfort à de nombreuses reprises, lui-même angoissé par la peur de mon compagnon.

J'enlace mes doigts avec le siens pour le détendre, ce qui fonctionne légèrement, ses battements de cœur se calmant.

La femme de la pharmacie le regarde étrangement e regardant le traitement inscrit sur l'ordonnance. Elle a cependant la décence de ne rien dire et de simplement encaisser les boites.

Le retour se fait toujours dans le calme, mais je le sens moins angoissé, ce qui apaise le gamin remonté à bloc. Il grogne et couine à plusieurs reprises, mais pas de crainte cette fois-ci.

Une fois garés devant la maison, j'ouvre ma portière mais me fige avant même de sortir. A l'entrée de l'air dans l'habitacle, le petit se met à piailler de panique, de terreur et je referme vivement ma porte, ayant juste le temps de percevoir des ombres bouger dans la maison avant de m'empresser de reculer sans même prendre la peine de m'attacher. Je pars alors à toute vitesse, sous les questions de plus en plus paniquées de mon amour, qui émet de fortes effluves de terreur, une terreur qui ce mêle à celle du petit, quasiment hystérique à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Stiles, détends toi. Va derrière et calme le petit. Il a besoin de toi. Stiles ! Stiles ! Reste avec moi, ne te disperse pas maintenant dans tes pensées, va à l'arrière et calme le gamin.

Il hoche précipitamment la tête puis escalade les sièges pour se retrouver sur la banquette arrière, ne prêtant même pas attention au fait que je suis en train de conduire à toute vitesse en dehors de la ville.

Je le regarde dans le rétroviseur, il a détaché le petit qui est à présent sur ses genoux, bercé tendrement. Stiles lui parle d'une voix pleine d'amour dans le creux de l'oreille, massant sa nuque et son dos, ne prenant pas garde aux griffes qui s'enfoncent dans son bras, déchirant la peau tendre.

Je conduis sans vraiment prêter attention à où je nous mène, composant le numéro de Jackson. Il répond au bout de trois sonneries.

\- Jacks ! La meute est chez Stiles ! Je ne sais pas s'ils nous ont repéré, on est parti directement. On a quitté la ville, on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'ils nous suivent et nous trouvent. Je n'aurais pas pu défendre Stiles et le petit tout seul alors qu'ils étaient au moins trois.  
\- Attends Der' ! Tu es en train de me dire que la meute du petit est chez vous ? Elle est entrée alors que vous y étiez ?  
\- Non. On était sorti, je garai ma voiture et j'ai ouvert ma portière quand je les ai repérés. J'ai redémarré direct, surtout que bébé les a reconnu et nous fait une belle crise d'angoisse hystérique. Stiles le calme à l'arrière de la voiture.  
\- Ok. Ok. Erm.. Ok. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Boyd et toi, allez vérifier la maison. Restez à distance et faites attention, ne prenez aucun risque, au moindre bruit ou odeur suspecte, vous détallez. On en joue pas au plus malin, on joue à la prudence. On ne connaît pas leur nombre, ni leur puissance. On sait juste que ce sont des monstres sadiques donc ne prenez aucun risque. Vous regardez s'ils sont là, vous scannez les environs, allez vérifier le loft aussi. Ils ont dû reconnaître mon odeur de l'attaque de l'autre jour. Putain ! Ils savent qu'on a le gamin et ils ont maintenant l'odeur de Stiles. Écoute, on ne peut pas rentrer ce soir, je ne pense pas. Vérifiez tous les environs, dans les moindres recoins mais sans prendre de risques ! Vous m'appelez ensuite. Ne vous réunissez pas au loft, ils pourrait vous suivre là bas en filature de l'un de vous. Il vaux mieux que nous gardions cette planque le plus possible. Rassemblez vous à notre première planque. Cela sera plus sûr. Puis ce sera moins grave si vous vous fêtes choper. Aucun de vous ne reste seul à partir de maintenant ! C'est primordial ! Vous devez être tous ensemble ! Compris ? Au moins des groupes de trois-quatre ! Parlez en à Scott et s'il ne veut pas respecter ce que je viens de te dire, vous, écoutez moi. Résistez à son pouvoir. Protégez les humains de la meute ! Vérifiez que le shérif va bien. Dis à Peter de garder un œil sur lui et de le faire dormir dans son appartement, je préfère qu'il ne dorme pas chez lui. Dis à Peter de ne pas le laisser retourner chez eux même pour des habits, il lui en prêtera. (nda: Je n'aurai pas fait du Peter x Isaac, je vous aurai sûrement coller du Peter x John)  
\- Ok, Der…Je vais essayer. On va le faire avec Boyd.

J'entends clairement sa voix trembler, je m'en veux de lui foutre une telle pression, lui qui parvient juste à s'intégrer dans la meute d'il y a quelques mois. De la rencontre avec le petit en fait.

\- Jacks ?  
-Hum ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. J'ai confiance en vous, j'ai confiance en toi… Vous allez réussir sans problème. Contacte moi dès que tu peux. On prend un hôtel pour ce soir.  
\- Ok. A plus.

Je raccroche après un dernier au revoir. Stiles me regarde dans le rétroviseur, je tente de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Il m'en rend un tremblant tandis que le petit corps dans ses bras est secoué de soubresauts.

\- Comment se sent-il, Foxy ?  
\- Il est terrifié.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Pareil. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi tout à l'heure… j'ai commencé à me disperser…  
\- Hey, Foxy… Ce n'est rien. Ce qui compte c'est que maintenant tu as la bonne réaction. Et c'est moi qui ne t'ai rien expliqué, c'est normal que tu ais été …  
\- A côté de la plaque.  
\- Je n'aurai pas dit ça comme ça.  
\- Parce que tu es trop gentil. Tu devrais ralentir un peu maintenant, surtout qu'il commence à y avoir du monde.

Je fais comme il dit et me mets à une allure plus normale sur ce genre de routes.

\- On pourra tout de même rentrer demain ?  
\- Je pense que oui, tout dépendra des nouvelles qu'ils vont nous donner.  
\- Merci pour mon père.  
\- C'est normal mon ange.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il a la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier de la banquette, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, le gamin à califourchon sur ses genoux, les bras de Stiles dans son dos encore tremblant. Le gamin sert puissamment le cou de Stiles des ses petits bras.

\- Dors mon cœur. Tout va bien, papa est là, chut, papa te protège.

Je le fixe tendrement, ses paroles créant pourtant une distorsion dans mon estomac.

\- Stiles…  
\- Je sais Der'… je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais s'il te plait… j'en ai besoin, il en a besoin, on ne fait de mal ou de tord à personne. Je me sens comme s'il était mon bébé. J'ai besoin de le protéger, de l'aimer. Je suis dingue lorsqu'il est loin de moi, je sens sa souffrance avant tant de puissance que j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de moi… alors je t'en pris Derek, laisse moi m'appeler « papa » pour lui , laisse moi le considérer comme étant mon petit bébé à moi… je l'aime tant, purée. Si on me l'arracherait, je me briserai, Sourwolf. Et je pense que rien ne me rattraperait…  
\- Je sais Foxy… repose toi, je vois pour trouver un hôtel. Repose toi. Je t'aime.  
\- J't'aime aussi !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce soir là, plongé dans la pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel, je me pelotonne contre Stiles, qui m'entoure tendrement de ses bras. Il embrasse ma tempe puis mon cou, ses mains effleurant mon torse nu. Je soupire de contentement.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus de moi, Derek.

Je me redresse vivement, tout contentement effacé. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, guidé par un instinct purement lupin, j'empoigne ses cheveux et tire son visage en arrière, exposant librement sa gorge pâle. Son regard mi-clos est imprégné de soumission, faisant grogner mon loup d'approbation. Les yeux luisants, les crocs proéminents, je m'approche de sa gorge, inspirant son odeur épicée ponctuée d'amour.

Possessivement, j'encercle sa peau pâle de mes canines, produisant une légère pression, pas assez pour percer l'épiderme mais suffisamment pour la marquer un peu. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur en constatant qu'aucune crainte n'émane de mon compagnon et qu'il va même jusqu'à frôler mes épaules du bout des doigts puis cajoler ma nuque. A cela, mon loup souhaite se rebeller mais mon côté humain parvient à le rassurer que ce n'est pas pour défier ma dominance. Oh que non. Et mon loup en prend pleinement conscience lorsque Stiles appui sur ma nuque pour presser un peu plus mes crocs contre sa carotide. Excité, je lèche sa gorge et mordille tendrement la peau derrière son oreille, puis le creux entre la gorge et l'épaule. Il soupire, gémit.

Je sens avec délice son corps s'arc-bouter contre le mien, ses jambes s'entortiller autour de mes cuisses, ses doigts fourrageant mes mèches noires.

Une main tirant toujours sa tête en arrière, je glisse la seconde le long de son flan, langoureusement, palpant sa peau tiède à travers son maillot. Une fois arrivé à son bassin, je glisse mes doigts sous le tissus, allant perdre ma main entre ses reins, raflant sa peau de mes griffes affûtées. J'hume son odeur avec désir, puis sans pouvoir me retenir, je plante les dents dans son épaule, lui tirant un couinement de plaisir mélangé à la douleur. Son sang emplit ma bouche, me permettant d'enfin avoir pleinement sa saveur de ma langue. J'aspire un peu le liquide vital, faisant haleter mon compagnon. Je sers compulsivement ma main dans ses mèches châtains, ne parvenant pas à arrêter mon loup qui ne pense qu'à marquer son compagnon. Les jambes de Stiles se remontent et ses cuisses finissent par enserrer mes hanches, ses talons croisés sous mes fesses. Son dos est entièrement décollé du matelas lorsque je le mords aussi puissamment au niveau de la clavicule, un cri s'échappe de sa gorge.

Je lâche soudainement son corps, qui retombe mollement sur la lit, ses mains près de son visage, ses yeux entre-ouverts pétillants de désir. Je déchire son haut par le milieu, exposant enfin sa peau pâle. Je fonds sur un téton rosé, le lapant avec dévouement, même si mon loup ne l'assumerait jamais. Je mordille la chaire rose, lui tirant quelques couinements de plaisir.

Je le regarde de mes yeux lupins, le brûlant par leur intensité. J'approche mon visage du sien, mon grognement le faisant frissonner :

\- Tu es à moi, Stiles. Pour toujours ! Je te veux, pour toujours et à jamais !

Je prends violemment possession de sa bouche, ne lui laissant aucun espoir de dominer le baiser. Puis je pars mordre passionnément la peau veloutée sous son nombril, juste à côté d'un grain de beauté que je m'empresse de lécher en même temps que la morsure sanglante. Je descends calmement le long de son corps, écartant ses cuisses et avec un regard de braise, je plante mes crocs dans sa chaire, tout en haut et à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Ses doigts agrippent mes cheveux tandis qu'un timide cri de jouissance sort de ses lèvres, son corps tremblant d'extase autour de moi.

Ses mains finissent par devenir inertes, de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je remonte en embrassant toute parcelle de peau sur mon chemin. Je m'attarde sur son nombril, en léchant le pourtour, puis je glisse ma langue tout le long de son torse jusque dans sa gorge, mes doigts effleurant la marque de compagnonnage. Cela le fait frissonner de bien-être.

Passionnément, je lui impose un nouveau baiser exigeant. Je pose mon visage sur son épaule, l'arrête de mon nez le long de sa carotide, appréciant la sensation de ses battements de cœur y pulsant en harmonie à ceux de son cœur contre le mien.

Le loup en moi finit par s'apaiser, laissant enfin mon humanité revenir et posséder mon corps. Dès cela fait, je me redresse, tirant un grognement à mon amour qui était dans état de somnolence approfondie.

Horrifié par mon comportement d'il y a quelques instants, je prends son visage en coupe et le rejette sur le côté doucement, afin d'inspecter les morsures de son épaule. J'effleure les plaies, les larmes aux yeux. Une larme coule le long de ma joue en constatant la morsure sur le ventre pâle et la cuisse.

Je m'écarte, le cœur douloureux, n'osant plus toucher son corps.

\- Pardon Stiles… excuses moi… j'ai perdu la boule… je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler… pardon Stiles… pardon…

Doucement, mon amant se relève et sans faire cas de mes tentatives vaines pour m'écarter, il m'entoure de ses bras, m'obligeant à poser mon front contre son épaule. Il murmure tendrement à mon oreille pour m'apaiser :

\- Tout va bien Sourwolf… tout va bien. J'ai aimé ça. J'aime quand ton loup prend le contrôle… Je n'ai pas mal, mon ange.  
\- Je t'ai mordu… quatre fois… !  
\- Der'… ce n'est pas grave ! Calme toi… J'ai aimé ça. J'aime quand tu me marques. J'aime quand tu es possessif avec moi. J'aime quand ton loup me veut. Je t'aime !

 **NDA :** **Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous mes petits loupiots ?**

 **Je ne suis pas médecin ou infirmière ou chirurgienne donc pour ce qui est de Stiles j'espère qu'il y a un minimum de logique, normalement oui selon les quelques renseignements que j'ai récoltés. Si une personne pratiquant un des taf précédents lis cette fic, je suis désolée si c'est étrange et je suis ouverte à tous détails ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, Bonne Année !**

 **Ensuite... désolée pour le retard ! Mais j'ai eu une envie frénétique d'écrire sur** **Yuri on ice** **! N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon OS** ** _Rose Éternelle_** **** **(#Publicité)**

 **Mais me voilà ! Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous ! Ma best a fait une superbe vidéo/montage par rapport à Humain parmi les loups ! Allez la voir, elle vaut le coup (surtout que je l'ai harcelée et elle a énormément taffé dessus : le rendu est génial !)**

 **Donc, voici : Humain parmi les loups (sterek)**

 **( watch?v=pnU3diuup50 &index=4&list=LLV9zPviDjj-AlwRSs2pPKLA&t=8s)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter la vidéo ou donnez moi les avis en review, je transmettrai !**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans les bras de mon amour, qui m'a même entouré de ses jambes. Je glisse le bout de mes doigts dans son dos et presse mes lèvres sur son torse.

Je me tourne difficilement en entendant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'est pas la porte principale, c'est celle qui donne accès à la petite chambre enfant de la suite.

Une petite tête à la chevelure neige se faufile dans l'entrebâillement, les prunelles lupines se fixant sur nous. Il couine timidement, trépignant presque sur place. Je souris en avisant le maillot de Stiles vert qu'il porte. Bien qu'on ait fait les magasins pour lui afin de lui acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin, il exige toujours -à sa façon- de porter un habit de Stiles.

\- Viens, petit cœur.

Il ne se fait pas prier, il accourt vers nous et grimpe sur le lit avant de m'escalader sans remords et se glisser tout contre Stiles, qui me lâche afin de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras, bien qu'il soit toujours endormi.

Je me rendors pour quelques heures, détendu grâce à leurs odeurs mélangées.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui nous réveille la seconde fois. Jackson.

\- Derek ! Vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui. Vous ?  
\- Tout s'est bien passé. Ils n'étaient pas chez Stiles quand on y a été mais avant oui ! Leur odeur était partout, surtout dans les chambres de Stiles et du petit. Peter a gardé John toute la nuit, il n'a aucunement protesté quand il a vu qu'on lui avait même pris quelques affaires. On s'est rassemblé là où tu as dit, personne n'a été suivi normalement. Peter propose que vous alliez également chez lui pendant quelques temps. Il va passer chez les Stilinski avec Isaac afin de prendre des affaires à vous tous.  
\- Oui, on fera cela. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été suivis nous aussi. On est à 3 heures de route de Beacon Hills. On devrait être là dans l'après midi. Comment a réagit Scott ?  
\- Mal. Il dit que tout est de la faute de Stiles, malgré que nous protestons. Impossible de le défaire de ses idées. Putain Der'… Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se casse de là… Il perd complètement la tête. Il a menacé Mason hier, heureusement que Peter était là. Stiles et le petit vont bien ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Les maux de tête de Stiles ? Lydia nous a rapidement expliqué la situation…  
\- On en parle plus tard Jacks. A plus tard.

Je raccroche, agacé par sa question. Je ne sais même pas comment le prend Stiles…

Je me penche vers mon amant et pose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il sourit. Mon cœur rate quelques battements.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit cela hier soir, mon ange ?

Un éclat d'étonnement brille dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne se teintent d'incertitude.

\- Avec… Avec mes maux de tête, les autres problèmes qui vont en découler… je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas passer ton existence avec moi.

Je passe ma main dans sa tignasse puis attire son visage au miens pour exiger un baiser qu'il s'empresse de m'offrir avec passion.

\- Putain Stiles. Il est temps que tu comprennes que je ne voudrais jamais te quitter, que je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais. T'es mon compagnon, l'amour de ma vie. Alors arrête de te sous-estimer, arrête de penser que je vais te quitter : ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je t'aime à en perdre la raison !

Il rougit et balbutie :

\- Si le petit n'était pas entre nous, je t'aurais fait l'amour comme un fou.

Je gémis d'envie.

Ledit petit grogne doucement en se redressant, appuyant ses paumes sur le torse de l'humain. Il fronce le bout de son petit nez et part mordiller le cou et la joue de Stiles. Mon compagnon glousse en cajolant les cheveux du gamin. Habillement, il fait courir ses longs doigts jusque dans le creux de la nuque, à la base du crâne, et applique des caresses appuyées.

Je reste ahuri face à la réaction du gamin.

Il pousse un petit couinement puis s'avachit sur le côté la tête rejetée en arrière pour plus de contact, de longs gémissements rauques de contentement font vibrer sa gorge, de langoureux frissons traversent son épiderme. Ses grands yeux sont mi-clos et brillent de mille feux.

\- Mon dieu… Mais qu'est ce que tu lui fais… ?

Le gamin se met à gigoter pour plus, Stiles explose de rire.

\- Il reste un petit loup réagissant à l'instinct, Der'… Approche.

Je m'exécute, incertain de la suite. Il me fait comprendre de passer de l'autre côté de son corps. Une fois installé contre son flan, je dévore son visage serein du regard. Il me sourit tendrement et mon cœur s'emballe.

Je sens sa main glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant que ses délicieux doigts n'entreprennent de me prodiguer les mêmes caresses qu'à l'enfant.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouve pantelant. Je me cambre contre sa paume chaude, avide de caresses. Je m'agrippe à sa hanche comme si ça pouvait me rattacher à la réalité. Mon autre main s'entortille dans les draps. Je grogne et gémis sans discontinuer. Sans pouvoir me maîtriser, je sens mes crocs s'étirer, mes ongles s'allonger et mes yeux luire. Je frissonne, je geins.

Seigneur.

J'en veux plus.

Alors que je continuais à me tortiller sur les draps, je le sens arrêter. Il appuie le plat de sa paume sur la précédente zone stimulée pour calmer mes nerfs. Sa main glisse jusque sur ma tempe pour approcher mon visage du sien. Il embrasse mon front tendrement et joue avec mes cheveux.

\- Calme toi, Sourwolf.

Je me laisse choir contre lui, encore tremblant. J'entends le gamin, toujours en train de grogner de plaisir sous les attentions continuelles de Stiles.

\- Pourquoi lui il peut encore en avoir… ?, je m'indigne dans un murmure faible.  
\- Parce que lui ne réagit pas de la même façon. Toi tu vas me violer sur place alors que lui non.  
\- C'est… j'ai pas trop compris…

Il rit doucement et effleure mon front de ses lèvres. Mon corps n'arrête pas de frissonner.

\- Je… Stiles…  
\- J'ai trouvé un autre point sensible chez les loups… regarde.

Il glisse sa main le long de mon dos et la stoppe contre mes reins. Il replie légèrement ses phalanges et descend un peu, le long de ma colonne et s'arrête en un point très précis entre le haut de mes fesses et mes reins. Sans préavis, il appuie délicatement.

Je gémis brutalement en me cambrant, écartant légèrement les cuisses. Je me retrouves haletant, en nage, je suis submergé par les sensations et le plaisir.

Il arrête rapidement mais je ne parviens à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Hey ! Sourwolf. Merde, j' pensais pas que tu serais si réactif. Calme toi… respire… Derek. Mon cœur…

Je tente de me concentrer pour calmer mon corps et mon cœur. Il caresse tendrement mon visage, je me blottis contre lui. Il finit par m'entourer de ses bras, comme pour me protéger du monde. Je reprend difficilement ma respiration contre son cou.

\- Désolé, Der'… Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi. Ça va ?  
\- Ou-ouais… ça surprend…

Je me sens totalement vidé.

\- Comment tu as découvert ça ?  
\- Je papouillait le petit et quand j'approchais de ces deux zones il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'endormir. Du coup j'ai tenté et il était totalement hyper réceptif. Je n'avais jamais essayé sur un loup adulte !  
\- Et je t'interdis de faire ça sur quiconque autre que moi…

Je me redresse mollement et l'embrasse passionnément. Je me presse entre ses cuisses qui s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Je m'avachis sur lui une fois le baiser terminé et je laisse mon oreille écouter les battements de son cœur palpitant contre ma joue.

Mes yeux se posent sur le petit, roulé en boule et endormit sur les draps. Il est adorable avec ses joues rougies et ses mèches blanches ébouriffées.

\- Profitons qu'il dorme pour nous préparer. On doit libérer la chambre et retourner à la maison, Sourwolf…  
\- Hum…

J'embrasse sa gorge et me relève, allant vers la salle de bain. Il me suit précipitamment et se colle contre moi sous l'eau chaude.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le retour se fait dans un silence tout relatif. À comprendre : Stiles babille, Le petit l'écoute comme s'il était Dieu et moi… j'écoute un mot sur dix. Maximum.

Alors que nous arrivons à Beacon Hills, le petit se redresse et regarde avidement la forêt qui défile devant ses yeux par la vitre. Je frissonne en sentant la paume chaude de mon compagnon se poser tendrement sur mon genoux. Je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide, je sais qu'il déteste lorsque je ne regarde pas la route.  
Il me regarde, ses joues roses, ses yeux pétillants.  
Il se penche vers moi et embrasse ma joue. Les effluves d'amour qui sortent de son corps me donne envie de me rouler en boule contre lui, de nous mettre sous une couette et d'y rester pour l'éternité.

\- Dis… Sourwolf.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu pourrais l'emmener en forêt un de ces jours ? Que vous alliez courir ensemble. En loup.  
\- Oui. Mais quand le secteur sera plus sécurisé.  
\- Mais… si toute la meute va courir ? Vous serez assez pour le protéger. Il en a tellement envie, Der' ! Regarde…

Je le constate en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

\- Je vais en parler avec eux. Mais tu sais… je ne suis pas l'Alpha, Foxy…  
\- Je sais…

Ces deux mots ne sont que soufflés mais j'y lis de la peine.

\- La meute se porterait mieux si tu l'étais.  
\- Stiles. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est ce que je pense !  
\- Parce que si Scott t'entend, il va encore s'en prendre à toi et il en est hors de question. Alors ne dis plus ce genre de choses. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger contre Scott. Tu as bien vu que je suis inutile et impuissant face à lui. Je n'ai pas su te protéger.  
\- Derek.

Sa voix est froide, dure. Je me tends, incertain.

\- Scott a fait le salaud mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire : il est l'Alpha et tu es le Bêta. Aucun des loups n'auraient pu agir. Aucun des humains non plus. Alors ne t'auto flagelle pas ou je t'assure que la mort sera douce en comparaison de ce qui t'attend.

Je déglutis. Je jette un regard vers lui. Il a l'air sérieux, aucun tic nerveux n'agite son corps ou son visage, il ne sourit pas. Il y a juste ses yeux polaires me fixant sévèrement.

\- Compris ?!  
\- O-oui, Stiles.  
\- Bien.

La voiture redevient silencieuse. J'entends son cœur tambouriner de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fait hachée, en inspirant une goulée de son parfum, je sent de la culpabilité et de la tristesse.

\- Foxy ?  
\- … Pardon.

Il renifle plusieurs fois. Je me mords les lèvres et accélères jusqu'à arriver chez Peter. Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la musique mise à fond dans l'appartement. Une fois sur place, je détache le gamin et le sort de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière de Stiles. Je le détache et le prend dans mes bras alors qu'il étouffe quelques sanglots dans mon cou. Je le cajole.

Je m'assieds à sa précédente place, lui sur mes genoux. Il s'accroche à mes épaules, son nez froid contre ma clavicule.

\- Chuuuuut. C'est bon Stiles. Ne pleure pas. Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? Ce n'est rien.  
\- Je… C'est exactement comme a dit le médecin : sautes d'humeurs, agressivité. Qu'est ce que ça va être après ? Je vais perdre la boule…

Je presse son visage contre moi, emmêlant mes doigts dans ses sublimes cheveux. J'embrasse son front et sa joue en une multitude de doux baisers.

\- Ca va aller, mon amour.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça…

Mes bras se font plus fermes autour de lui, tout en restant tendres.

\- Calme toi. Ce n'est rien. Tout va s'arranger. Tu inquiètes bébé…

Il reste encore quelques minutes contre moi pour réguler sa respiration et ses émotions. Puis il se relève, prend le petit dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeons vers l'immeuble. Un peu comme mon loft, Peter possède tout le bâtiment mais il loue certains appartements.

Nous ne mettons pas longtemps à atteindre la porte recherchée et nous entrons directement, sachant que Peter ne ferme pas à clé quand il est dedans.

En arrivant au salon, nous nous figeons, Stiles couvrant les yeux du petit dans ses mains rapidement.

Isaac est alangui sur le divan, torse nu, il geint faiblement alors que Peter dévore sa peau claire.

Ils redressent tous deux la tête en nous voyant. Le jeune Bêta rougit violemment en couinant de crainte tandis que son aîné grogne vers nous de mécontentement. Peter caresse doucement sa hanche et lui donne gentiment son haut. Isaac se dépêche de l'enfiler.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas mettre aussi fort. Tu nous aurais entendus arriver.

Isaac se relève ensuite et se cale contre Stiles, à la recherche d'affection, que mon compagnon lui offre de bonne grâce. Peter et moi levons les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement, totalement exaspérés par leur comportement absolument dégoulinants de guimauve.

\- Derek.  
\- Peter ?  
\- Quelles sont toutes ces morsures profondes sur Stiles ?!  
\- J'en ai juste une dans le cou…  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, j'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir leur nombre.

Mon compagnon baisse les yeux, penaud. Je gronde légèrement vers mon oncle, appréciant peu la façon dont il lui a parlé.

\- Réponse Derek.  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
\- Derek.

Son regard me glace.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle hier soir.

Il me tape derrière la tête. Pas au point de me foutre à terre, juste de quoi me faire comprendre qu'il n'apprécie pas, que j'ai mal agi. Comme si je ne le savais pas.

Stiles s'installe sur la canapé, le petit sur ses genoux, Isaac tout contre son flan, leurs jambes emmêlées.

\- Des nouvelles de Scott ?  
\- Non. Il ne nous a pas contactés. Aucuns ordres, rien. Je crois qu'il a mal pris le fait que tu nous ais demandé des choses. Fais attention à toi la prochaine fois que tu le vois.  
\- Ouais. Merci.  
\- J'ai envoyé un message à tout le monde.

Peter sourit au plus jeune et se penche pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, en remerciement.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que les premiers n'arrivent. Jackson cherche directement le contact physique avec moi lorsqu'il arrive. Il est fébrile, impatient. Je pose donc ma paume sa nuque, y imprimant quelques pressions. Il soupire imperceptiblement et pose quelques secondes son front contre mon épaule. Il se redresse avant que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent, tous occupés à saluer Boyd et Erica.

Il s'approche ensuite presque timidement vers Stiles. Il se poste derrière lui et après quelques secondes, il se penche vivement pour humer l'odeur de mon compagnon derrière son oreille. Si au départ mon Stiles est surpris, il finit pat rire, attendri et il gratouille la nuque de l'ancien Kanima.

Il finit par s'installer sur le canapé avec tout le monde. Lydia finit par arriver avec Mason et Ethan.

Elle fait la bise à tout le monde, à l'instar de Mason. Elle s'attarde un peu plus avec le petit qui caresse timidement ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

Ethan quand à lui se cale contre Isaac, une main touchant Stiles.

Je retrousse le nez en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles traduit mes pensées :

\- Pourquoi tout le monde veut toujours me toucher ? C'est hyper chelou !  
\- Parce que tu es un abruti d'humain qui se met sans cesse en danger. La meute a simplement besoin de s'assurer que tu es là, entier.

La réponse de Peter a le mérite de le rendre muet. Il gonfle ses joues mais ne dit plus rien, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches du gamin serré contre lui. Je m'installe à ses pieds, appuyant mon dos à ses jambes. Une de ses mains vient caresser ma nuque, mon cou et mes cheveux. Je pourrais en ronronner de contentement. Je tourne la tête et embrasse sa paume de main, qu'il fait ensuite glisser langoureusement le long de ma joue.

\- Bon. Compte rendu.  
\- Rien de particulier. Comme tu nous as dit de ne rien tenter seuls, on n'a pas tracé leurs odeurs. On a évité les lieux où elle est pour ne pas la contaminer. Mais j'ignore si les traces vont encore être exploitables.  
\- Seigneur… comment va-t-on faire pour sortir le deuxième gamin de là ?!  
\- Avez-vous remarqué s'ils ont pris des choses à la maison ?  
\- Je crois que oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le pull de Stiles que bébé met sans arrêt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Quelque part…_

La porte en fer s'ouvre, laissant la lumière pénétrer la pièce pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Des yeux luisants, dorés s'ouvrent faiblement. Ils sont imprégnés de douleur et de fatigue. En se redressant, il grimace alors qu'une mèche blanche se coince sous son coude. L'enfant recule craintivement dans un coin de sa cellule, tremblant. Son corps est chétif, amaigri. Atrocement. Il gratte une plaie le long de son bras, ravivant le sang qui avait cessé de couler il n'y a que peu de temps. Il geint mais se mord les lèvres, les perçant avec ses crocs aiguisés, lorsqu'il voit une personne pénétrer la pièce.

Il se redresse soudain. Aux aguets. _L'_ odeur. _Son_ odeur !

Il geint, piaille, couine.

Il est là ! Son frère est là ! Enfin !

Cependant, il ne le voit pas, il ne l'entend pas. Il fronce son petit nez, dans l'incompréhension. Soudain, on lui tend un pull rouge. Un grand pull rouge. Gorgé de l'odeur de son frère. Et de deux autres. Une plus présente, chaleureuse, apaisante.

L'enfant tente vainement de se saisir du vêtement, mais l'adulte le soustraie sans cesse, le rendant inaccessible. L'enfant commence à avoir les yeux piquants.

Des sanglots font trembler son corps en entier lorsque la porte se referme. Une trappe au bas s'ouvre, elle a des barreaux. Il ne peut pas passer sa main au delà de son poignet. Le pull est jeté exactement deux centimètres plus loin. Si près mais tellement _inaccessible_. Ils ne lui ont même pas laisser s'imprégner de l'odeur, la humer à pleins poumons. Maintenant elle est là, elle le torture, le rend _fou_ , à quelques _centimètres_ de lui. Mais des centimètres en trop. L'enfant sanglote durant deux jours en essayant d'attraper le vêtement, écorchant sa peau contre le sol en béton et les barreaux.

 **NDA** **: Aloooooors ?**

 **Merci aux reviews du chapitre précédents ! merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont mise en favorite ;p**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour mes loupiots ! Je sais, je me suis longtemps absentée pour cette fic. Mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, je trouvait pas comment tourner le chapitre... et j'ai eu des inspirations pour d'autres OS... (que je vous recommande mdr)**

 **Mais voici la suite ! Merci de me suivre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! KEUR**

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Je cours sans m'arrêter, prêtant tout de même attention à ce que le petit me suive. Autour de nous, les autres bêtas galopent au même rythme. Nous encerclons le plus jeune qui couine de plaisir à plusieurs reprises. Une fois perdus dans la forêt, dans une clairière, je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe simultanément aux autres. Le gamin, sous sa forme lupine tout comme moi, gambade timidement entre les membres de la meute avant de revenir vers moi. Il effleure ma truffe de la sienne et frotte nos mâchoires avant que son museau ne s'enfouisse dans la fourrure de mon encolure. Il se pelotonne contre moi en inspirant mon odeur, avec de légers râles de contentement.

Au fond, je suis sûr qu'il cherche surtout à capter l'odeur de Stiles. Ce petit est bien trop accro à mon âme sœur.

Nous restons là un long moment. Quelques heures.

Puis je me redresse, la panique m'enserrant le cœur. Une panique qui ne m'appartient pas. Une panique dont je ne comprends pas l'origine mais je sais que c'est ce que Stiles ressent. Je recommence à courir à toute vitesse, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, ne m'inquiétant pas de savoir si le petit me suit. Tout ce qui importe est de retrouver mon compagnon et le rassurer.

Lorsque j'arrive chez lui, je reste quelques secondes immobiles dans sa chambres puis, dans un excès de folie, je saccage tout.

 **OoOOoO**

Le petit se ratatina dans un coin lorsque la porte principale du sous-sol gratta sur le sol. Avec inquiétude, il regarde tout de même vers la trappe aux barreaux. Il hoquette en voyant l'Alpha arriver avec une masse dans les bras.

Il jeta la chose au sol, et le gamin comprit que c'était un garçon. Inanimé, les bras de ce dernier étaient tordus, au même titre que son dos.

Le garçon reçut un grand coup dans les côtes, la poussant à sortir de l'inconscience.

 **OoOOoO**

Isaac et Boyd n'ont même pas le temps de me retenir que je suis déjà sur Scott. Je serre mes griffes autour de sa gorge, mes crocs à quelques centimètres de son visage, mes coudes s'enfonçant dans ses épaules, les yeux luisants de haine.

Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je fais et ce que je compte faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout est de SA faute.

\- Ils me l'ont pris à cause de toi. Monstre. Tu l'as laissé se mettre en danger. À cause de toi il n'est plus là. Je vais te tuer. Je vais te décapiter, te dépecer, te détruire, te brûler, te saigner.

Ma voix est polaire, clairement emplie de venin.

Rapidement, d'un mouvement souple, Scott me domine, ses griffes laissant de longs sillons sur mes avants-bras, ses prunelles carmines me transperçant. Mais peu m'importe.

Mon Compagnon a disparu, ils me l'ont arraché. Depuis deux semaines.

Au souvenir de l'odeur de terreur dans la chambre de Stiles, une nouvelle vague de colère déferle en moi et je me redresse, poussant Scott contre un mur, mon coude pressant sa chaire, son cou. J'obstrue sa trachée, l'empêche de respirer, le laisse suffoquer bien malgré lui. Un grondement bestial m'échappe. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Est-ce que je le souhaites seulement ? Non. Je veux évincer tous les dangers pour mon Compagnon. Et cette pourriture en fait partie. Une personne s'approche dans mon dos, je tressaille, je grogne en avertissement mais l'autre continue son avancée, bien que je sentes sa crainte d'ici.

Une main tiède se pose contre mon dos. Le contact me raidit ; je ne veux que personne ne me touche. Je souhaite uniquement être en contact avec mon Compagnon. Qui n'est pas là.

Je tente de me dégager mais si la main se retire, c'est simplement pour être remplacée par un corps musclé. J'écarquille les yeux et des tremblements incontrôlables me prennent. Des mains attrapèrent mes poignets et me poussèrent à lâcher l'Alpha. Les bras forts entourent ensuite mon torse pour me tirer en arrière.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais je finis par atterrir sur le canapé du Loft, Isaac roulé en boule contre moi, serrant entre nous deux le petit qui couine piteusement, Jackson me berce doucement.

La voix tremblante, Lydia explique le plus calmement possible la situation à un Scott ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper.

Je ne réagis même pas quand j'entends Peter hurler ; non, je suis bien trop lessivé, épuisé, dépassé.

Une panique soudaine me gagne, un vide me broie le ventre, le cœur, le cerveau.

Je commence à hyper ventiler, cherchant frénétiquement autour de moi, en vain. Terrifié, je me lève, chancèle, tombe, me relève, titube jusqu'à me stabiliser contre un mur. Mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide, ma vision est floue, mon ouïe est bourdonnante. Malgré tout, la voix inquiète de Jacks parvient à transpercer le brouillard qui m'entoure.

\- Der', que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle à prendre une assez grande respiration pour parler.

Le vide en moi est bien trop immense, il me foudroie, me donne envie de m'effondrer pour ne jamais plus me relever. Je souhaite juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me laisse étouffer, suffoquer.

\- Derek !

Soudain, la pression est trop forte, la détresse trop grande. Quelque chose claque, se brise dans mon cerveau, dans mon esprit, dans mon âme. J'explose de rire. Un rire dément, un rire fou, dérangé, malsain.

Et si je suffoque à présent, ce n'est plus de panique mais de rire.

Je ne vois pas le regard horrifié de mon oncle, perdu d'Isaac, et terrifié de Jackson.

Non, je ne vois rien d'autre que mes mains qui se crispent l'une contre l'autre alors que mon rire résonne dans la pièce, seul.

Il faut de longues minutes à Peter pour demander d'une voix paniquée ce qu'il m'arrive.

Entre deux hoquets, je prononce quelques mots, la voix rauque par le rire !

\- Il… le lien… y-y'a… J'suis plus… plus lié à Stiles… J'le sens plus.

Je m'effondre au sol, foudroyé par une nouvelle crise de rire hystérique. Mes doigts se crispent sur mes cheveux, tirent. Entre deux éclats de voix déments, je laisse mes griffes aiguisées s'enfoncer dans mon crâne pour laisser des estafilades jusqu'au bas de ma mâchoire. La sensation du liquide chaud coulant sur ma peau m'aide à reprendre ma respiration quelques secondes. J'aime cette sensation. Elle me permet de prendre quelques goulées d'air. Alors je répète l'opération ; je lacère mes avant-bras, mon abdomen, mes flans.

Des hurlements aigus sortent de ma gorge quand on me plaque au sol, un corps recouvrant fermement le mien tandis que mes bras étaient maintenus en croix. La sensation des différentes peaux contre le mienne me rend dingue, je veux la leur arracher, ce qui m'enfonce dans mon hilarité. La tête rejeté en arrière sur le sol, je ris à m'en casser la voix.

Euphorique, je parviens à dégager une de mes mains et j'enfonce les cinq centimètres d'ongles dans mon cou. Les cris résonnants autour de moi n'ont pas la même tonalité que les miens, transportés de bonheur.

On parle à mon oreille mais les mots n'ont pas de sens. Je pouffe à l'idée que les personnes parlent une autre langue ou qu'ils parlent à l'envers ; mot par mot, lettre par lettre. Je décide de les imiter, extatique.

\- Selits ! Seliiiiiiiiits ! Selitssss~! SELITS ! J'ai plus … c'est viiiiide ! Je l'sens plus !

Je m'esclaffe, fou de bonheur.

 **OoOOoO**

Stiles grogna de douleur, les coups de pieds se succédant dans son abdomen. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque des crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Un cri étranglé sortit de ses lèvres coupées et enflées, bleuies.

Il était suspendu par les poignets au plafond, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol. Le sang coulait de la morsure à son bras. Elle le brûlait, le lançait. Les prunelles dorées de son agresseurs plongèrent dans les siennes.

\- Putain. Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas eu de nouveau jou-joue.

Le loup-garou se pencha vers lui pour traîner son nez contre la joue éclatée de Stiles. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa.

\- Surtout que vous nous avez volé le morveux. Il était… divertissant ! Surtout que son frère faisait tout pour le défendre.

Stiles hoqueta et retint difficilement le hurlement de douleur lorsqu'une nouvelle morsure déchira sa peau, perça sa clavicule.

\- Le mieux, c'est que je peux te mordre le nombre de fois que je veux ; tu ne te transformeras pas. J'suis pas l'Alpha, humain, mais t'as dû t'en rendre compte.

La porte en acier s'ouvrit, l'œil gauche de Stiles cligna difficilement pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant. Des prunelles carmines le dévisageaient sadiquement.

\- On manque de divertissement ces derniers temps. Donne nous des informations sur le meute McCall. On voudrait jouer au petit chaperon rouge avec eux.

Stiles eut du mal a reprendre sa respiration pour parler mais après quelques minutes, il parvint à rassembler ses esprits.

\- Hors de question.

Le coup le fit haleter. Les griffes de l'Alpha s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Écoutes bien, humain. On s'ennuie comme des rats morts deouis une éterniré. Alors maintenant que nous avons trouvé une distraction ; vous ; tu vas me faire le plaisir de contenter ma curiosité. Ou je me verrai obligé de sévir. Comment réagirait ton Compagnon lorsqu'il retrouveront ton corps sans vie, mutilé, à ne plus te reconnaître ?!

Les jours passèrent. Interminables. Et Stiles ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi bien longtemps ; son cœur était faible, sa respiration incertaine. Son corps était à bout de force, ses poignets meurtris le lançaient.

L'Alpha et son bêta venaient tous les jours pour essayer d'extirper des informations, en vain. Alors ils redoublaient d'imagination pour lui faire payer son silence. Les morsures étaient nombreuses sur son corps. Toutes faites pas le bêta.

\- Ton Compagnon ne voudra plus jamais te toucher avec nos morsures sur ton corps. Il dira que tu ne lui appartiens plus, il te rejettera. Tu vas le dégoûter, Humain. Déjà que ça ne devait pas être follichon. À présent, ses yeux ne laisseront voir que sa répugnance à ton approche. Qui voudrait d'un laideron tel que toi ?!

\- Tu portes nos marques, c'est comme si tu l'avais trompé. Tu es un piètre Compagnon, tu devrais avoir honte. Honte d'exister et d'infliger cela à ton Compagnon. Lui, n'a rien demandé, il a été obligé de se lier avec une bien piètre personne, avec toi. Je le plains. Quelle personne saine d'esprit serait volontaire pour faire sa vie à tes côtés. Il fallait bien un lien surnaturel pour cela.

\- La nature est bien peu clémente ; elle inflige à une personne de t'avoir. Ton Compagnon a dû faire des choses horribles.

Jours après jours, les deux hommes répétaient ces mots à l'identique à Stiles. Si au départ, il n'y prenait pas garde, plus le temps passait, plus il prenait ces paroles en considération.

Après tout, con corps ne comportait pas moins d'une dizaine de morsures ne venant pas de son amant.

Stiles se dégoûté ; pour sa faiblesse, pour se laisser faire, pour ne pas protester, pour ne pas savoir et pouvoir se défendre, pour être un bon à rien.

Mais Stiles tenait bon, il ne prononçait pas la moindre information sur la meute de Scott. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu en dire grand chose étant donné que ces derniers temps, il était principalement avec Derek et le petit.

Voyant que les morsures ne suffisaient pas, ils avaient laissé leurs griffes aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir ouvrir la peau tendre du jeune homme maintenant méconnaissable. L'Alpha prenait bien garde à ne pas aller assez loin our le transformer.

Selon lui, même s'il avait pu survivre à la morsure, le Don de la morsure aurait été gâché en lui donnant. L'Alpha ne trouvait pas qu'il aurait eu la stature pour être un bon bêta.

Parmi ses larmes, Stiles cachait ses sanglots du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il faisait tout pour que ses émotions ne soient pas trop facilement détectables par les deux autres.

A cela s'ajoutait un épuisement psychologique. Stiles faisait tout son pssible pour que Derek ne sente pas sa souffrance à travers le lien, s'efforçant de rendre ses battements de cœur réguliers pour le lien.

Un coup puissant dans les côtes lui fit voir des étoiles. Un autre dans le sternum évacua l'air dans ses poumons. Sa vision devint noire lorsque sa tête percuta un coude vicieux. Il cracha du sang lorsque des ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son abdomen.

Il perdit connaissance lorsque les ongles ouvrirent son ventre jusque sous le nombril puis que des canines puissantes se refermèrent sur son omoplate.

 **OoOOoO**

La meute était réunie au grand complet, même ceux qui ne pouvaient pas supporter Stiles étaient présents. Scott avait cédé sous la pression de Peter lui demandant cette réunion de meute.

Isaac tenait serré tout contre son cœur le petit louveteau. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de trembler depuis que Derek avait agressé Scott.

Isaac jeta un coup d'œil vers l'étage, où ils avaient enfermé Derek, faute de mieux. Isaac frissonna en entendant le rire hystérique de Derek faire trembler les cloisons une nouvelle fois en même temps qu'il tapait son crâne contre le mur, ses yeux de bêta roulant dans leurs orbites avec frénésie. Isaac était resté prostré une heure à le regarder faire, horrifié, terrifié.

Il revint à l'instant présent lorsque la voix préoccupée de Peter brisa la glace :

\- Stiles a été enlevé, comme vous devez tous le savoir.

Il marqua une courte pause, semblant chercher ses mots pour la suite.

\- Derek a… le lien le liant à Stiles a disparu. Pour un couple de Compagnons liés… c'est… insupportable. Cela signifie normalement que l'autre est … mort.

Isaac inspira vivement, pressant le petit un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est bien Derek que vous entendez. Il a … au moment où le lien s'est brisé, il a d'abord paniqué mais… ça a été trop … trop à supporter, à surmonter. Il… il a perdu la tête. Il est hystérique. Sa crise n'a pas cessé malgré toutes nos tentatives : même le petit n'a pas réussi. Il est perdu dans sa douleur et sa démence.  
\- Et ? Que doit-on faire ? Stiles est mort, on ne peut rien y changer.

Isaac entendit un piaillement plaintif provenir du gamin, qui posait un regard plein d'horreur sur les autres personnes.

\- On a parlé avec Deaton, il ne devrait plus tarder.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?!

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du vétérinaire, le visage fermé. Il salua tout le monde, et monta voir Derek. Peter le suivit et invectiva Isaac de venir avec eux. Isaac donna le petit à Lydia, qui le pressa tendrement contre elle.

Tout en se mordillant les lèvres, Isaac grimpa les marches et découvrit Peter et Deaton en train de parler face à la porte de la chambre de Derek.

Peter tendit une main vers le blondinet et l'attira contre lui, inspirant la douce odeur des mèches bouclées et embrassa la tempe chaude. Peter sentait la peine et la tension de son jeune amant et cela le rendait à fleur de peau.

Ils observèrent Deaton sortir quelque chose de son sac. C'était une sorte de …

Peter grogna méchamment vers l'émissaire.

\- Hors de question que mon neveu mette cela !

La forte odeur d'aconit affluant du tissu fit tourné la tête d'Isaac, qui se ratatina contre Peter, enfouissant son nez contre le cou du plus âgé.

\- Peter. C'est une camisole pour Loup-garou. Je sais que c'est assez impressionnant à voir mais il va en avoir besoin. Tu m'as dit qu'il s'était mutilé ; il va continuer, Peter. Cela sera plus fort que lui. La camisole est faite avec de l'aconit, elle ne lui fera pas mal, elle affaiblira seulement ses pouvoirs.

Peter le regarda froidement durant de longues secondes, puis il hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. L'atmosphère lourde, la chaleur, les émotions emplissant le pièce poussèrent Isaac à reculer par réflexe. Lorsqu'il parvint à s'engouffrer dans le pièce, il se figea sur le pas de la porte.

Derek ricanait, allongé sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, des vêtement appartenant à Stiles éparpillés autour de lui, beaucoup en lambeaux. Sa tête dodelinait, des traces de griffures fraîchement cicatrisées marquant sa peau. Un de ses yeux était luisant tandis que le second était humain. Ses canines étaient sorties, ses griffes aiguisées, ensanglantées. Derek était presque nu, ses vêtements ayant quitté son corps à cause des déchirures. Sa peau était marquée de partout, le sang était sec sur les abdos fermes.

Le regard fou était posé sur Isaac, qui ne savait plus quoi faire, qui ne savait plus s'il devait bouger ou non. Les yeux le quittèrent cependant, lorsque Deaton marcha par mégarde sur un haut de Stiles. Derek arrêta de rire brusquement, ses dents se découvrant avec fureur. Avisant son erreur, Deaton recula de deux pas, déglutissant difficilement.

Le bêta se redressa souplement, maintenant à quatre pattes. Il ramena tous les vêtements contre son torse, les recouvrant. Puis le visage à demi transformé se perdit dans les tissus, ravivant son rire dément.

Deaton et Peter échangèrent un regard puis sautèrent sur le brun, enfilant de force la camisole, ne prêtant pas attention aux feulements bestiaux, aux crocs dangereux, aux rires hystériques.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Isaac s'approcha timidement, la porte close derrière lui. Il se pencha et caressa les cheveux hirsute de son ancien Alpha. Il sentait Peter tendu, mais n'y fit pas attention.

Derek sembla se calmer légèrement. Deaton en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus.

\- Derek… Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Parfaitement biiiiiien~!  
\- Et Stiles ?

Derek se mit à hurler, hurler de rire, hystérique, fou, dément.

\- Je ne sens plus… les battements de son cœur. Plus rien. Y'a plus ses sentiments, y'a plus son odeur, y'a plus sa présence… Il est plus là.

Les ricanements emplis de folie firent frissonner les trois autres.

\- Son cœur ne bat plus.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **N'oubliez pas : faire du mal à l'auteur n'est pas une solution ! Mais mettre une review en est une trèèèèèès bonne ;p**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine ! KEUR**


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut mes petits loups !**

 **Voici la suiiiiite !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui commentent, ça fait toujours du bien d'en lire ! (ne l'oubliez pas pour la fin de ce chapitre ;p )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Après s'être longuement occupé de Derek afin de le calmer, Isaac rejoignit les autres, accompagné de Peter et Deaton.

Le silence régnait dans le salon, bien que tous pouvaient entendre les quelques rires fous de Derek. Peter s'installa sur le divan, près de Lydia et attira le blondinet sur ses genoux. Le gamin s'empressa de se coller contre lui.

\- Bien, commença Deaton, Derek risque de ne pas accepter de manger, boire et dormir. Et même s'il est menaçant et qu'il ne parvient plus à se contrôler, il reste un loup. Et même un loup dément a besoin de sa meute. Les humains, je ne veux pas que vous l'approchiez ; malgré la camisole, il lui reste ses crocs et une force toujours plus importante que la votre. Mais… Peter. Tu es son oncle, ton lien est encore plus puissant que celui de la meute. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu passes… beaucoup de temps avec lui. Pour l'apaiser, pour qu'il ne se sente plus seul. Isaac. Tu as toujours eu ce lien particulier avec Derek. Tout comme Peter, reste proche de lui, emmenez le petit avec vous, parfois. Quand il n'est pas trop enfoncé dans ses crises.

Le gamin eu un petit couinement. Il trépigna légèrement, tapotant la main d'Isaac et laissant ses prunelles luisantes passer de lui aux escaliers.

\- Plus tard, mon cœur. Derek est fatigué.  
\- Quand à Stiles. Écoutez. Il est un émissaire en puissance ; il ne cesse de gagner du pouvoir, il est né avec l'étincelle la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Ses possibilités et capacités sont impressionnantes et il n'arrête d'en découvrir de nouvelles, de se développer de jour en jour. Je pense… je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs mais je pense que Stiles est en capacité de… il est possible qu'il soit parvenu à couper ou du moins étouffer le lien jusqu'à le rendre totalement stérile, totalement hermétique.  
\- Mais. C'est monstrueux de faire cela.  
\- Si tel est la cas, je ne pense pas que Stiles ait pensé à mal. La meute qui l'a kidnappé. Vous avez bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait au gamin ; il ne doit pas être bien traité là-bas. Et bien que ça me répugne de le dire, s'il est torturé, s'il avait été torturé, Derek l'aurait senti et serait devenu dingue. Stiles a sûrement uniquement souhaité épargner Derek ; sans penser aux conséquences directes de cela.  
\- Donc… Vous sous-entendez que…  
\- Stiles est peut être encore en vie. Mais rien n'est sûr. Mais il aurait les capacités pour un tel acte alors je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait l'oublier dans un coin. On doit le retrouver et le ramener ; pour le bien de Derek et tout simplement pour Stiles.

Le soir, Isaac monta dans la chambre de Derek, suivit de son amant et du gamin, qui se cachait derrière sa jambe tout en lançant de regards suspicieux vers Peter, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Dès qu'Isaac ouvrit la chambre, le gamin se jeta dedans, accouru vers le bêta et se lova contre son torse. Derek laissa fureter son nez dans la nuque opaline, les yeux clos. Il grogna et enfonça un peu plus son visage contre la peau douce. Isaac comprit rapidement qu'il recherchait l'odeur de Stiles. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle le blond s'approcha vivement, inquiet que Derek puisse s'en prendre au petit sous l'effet de la frustration. Jackson pénétra alors dans la pièce et sans une once d'hésitation, il mit quelques coussins au sol avec le couverture, il chopa deux maillots de Stiles, ignorant le regard noir de Derek lorsque sa peau toucha les tissus et finit par s'asseoir contre le mur pour attirer l'ancien Alpha contre son torse. Il laissa Derek se blottir contre lui, son visage métamorphosé plongé dans les tissus imprégnés de la douce odeur de son Compagnon.

Jackson demanda discrètement à Peter de ne laisser que la lampe de chevet allumée et Isaac rejoignit le trio. Il passa une jambe par dessus celles de Derek, un bras dans le dos du petit et sa tête sur l'épaule de Jackson. Peter prit la même position que lui de l'autre côté.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, Derek n'avait plus rit avec folie ; il était relativement calme, la respiration tranquille. Isaac s'autorisa à l'observer.

Des cernes presque noires mangeaient son visage pâle et aminci, quelques balafres mal cicatrisées marquant la peau. Les yeux précédemment fermés, il les cligna paresseusement. Isaac fut tétanisé à la vue de la lueur bestiale et incontrôlable dans l'une des deux prunelles tandis que la seconde était totalement humaine ; pleine de détresse, de douleur, de souffrance. La bouche gercée légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle régulier et calme.

Isaac soupira d'aise en sentant les doigts de Peter caresser sa joue.

Il fut réveiller en sursaut par un violent cri de douleur.

 _Derek_.

En se relevant vivement, il put constater que son ancien Alpha se tordait au sol, loin d'eux, se cognant la tête contre le parquet puissamment. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur, sa voix était brisée d'avoir trop crié et rit la veille.

Jackson fut le premier à réagir, se précipitant vers le brun, il mit la tête sur ses genoux et la maintint.

\- Derek. Putain, Der'. Calme toi, je t'en pris. Chuuuuut. Détends toi, reprend ta respiration. On est là pour toi.

Mais le jeune Hale ne l'écoutait pas, laissant maintenant les rires déments succéder aux cris d'agonie. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'ils virent les larmes couler désespérément des yeux différents. Mais cette fois, la partie humaine et la partie animale partageaient le même degré de souffrance.

Soudain, Derek se redressa. À présent à genoux sur le sol, il releva la tête vers la lune encore visible et poussa une plainte profonde, venant de son âme brisée et déchiquetée. La plainte s'un loup ayant perdu sa moitié.

Peter se sentit défaillir, la souffrance de son neveu faisant écho en lui, tout comme pour les autres loups.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Isaac et Jackson s'effondrer par terre en serrant leur poitrines. Le gamin était tapis contre le sol, ses petites paumes griffues sur ses oreilles, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Peter se traîna jusqu'au petit et vainement, il tenta de le protéger du cri de son corps. Il savait pourtant que ça ne changerait rien mais si l'enfant sentait qu'il n'était pas seul et abandonné, alors les répercussions sur lui seront sûrement moins importantes.

La plainte de Derek à la lune sembla durer une éternité.

Lorsque Derek cessa enfin, il se laissa choir contre le mur, vidé et de nouveau pleinement humain, mais il suffit à Peter de croiser son regard vitreux et hanté pour savoir que la folie ne l'avait pas quitté.

Malgré tout, Peter rampa vers lui et l'enferma dans une forte et tendre étreinte.

\- J'suis là, mon neveu. J'te lâche pas, jamais. J' t'aime gamin.

Les semaines avancèrent, les recherches beaucoup moins. Scott ne motivait pas ses troupes ; pour lui, la vie d'un humain ne valait pas autant de risques. Bien que le-dit humain était son soit-disant meilleur ami.

À l'entendre, Peter lui avait sauté dessus à plusieurs reprises, le blessant gravement de nombreuses fois.

L'état de Derek ne cessait de se dégrader ; il maigrissait malgré que la meute le forçait à prendre au moins deux repas par jours, il dormait peu, passait son temps à marmonner dans son coin, cherchait sans discontinuer l'odeur de son Compagnon, il cherchait la moindre trace de sa présence.

Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Peter et Isaac avaient entrepris de fouiller tout Beacon Hills et ses alentours au peigne fin, aux aguets de la moindre odeur, du moindre son susceptibles de correspondre à Stiles ou à une meute inconnue. Mais ils faisaient chou blanc.

Mason, Danny et Lydia participaient également, bien que dans une moindre mesure ; après tout, le but n'était pas que la meute rivale atteigne un autre de leurs humains. Allison se mêlait parfois de leurs affaires mais elle restait relativement effacée et à distance, tenue par son père.

Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, Chris s'était immédiatement proposé pour retrouver Stiles. Il passait nuits et jours avec la meute pour instaurer des plans d'attaque et chercher des pistes.

 **OoOOoO**

 ** _Quelque part …_**

Stiles sentait sa cage thoracique se comprimer, se serrer mais il continua d'avancer. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Il devait retrouver la sortie.

Tombant au sol, il poussa une longue plainte douloureuse avant de tenter de se redresser, en vain. Son corps le trahissait. Il se haïssait, en cet instant, plus que jamais.

Une petite paume tremblante le fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir clos. La réplique exact de son petit louveteau se tenait au-dessus de lui, la mine grave, les yeux pleins de crainte.

Avec un effort surhumain, Stiles se releva, prit la main de l'enfant et l'entraîna dans le dédalle des couloirs obscurs. Ils étaient dans des sous-sols. C'est tout ce que Stiles pouvait dire.

Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, sa vision était constellée de tâches noires et blanches, ses poumons se remplissaient difficilement d'air. Il ne sentait plus cette… chose pulser en lui…

Haletant, il parvint difficilement à enclencher une poignée et suffoqua légèrement en atterrissant durement sur l'herbe humide de ce début de journée.

Toute la nuit, ils avaient cherché la sortie. Ils l'avaient enfin trouvée. Stiles usa de ses dernières forces pour ramper au couvert des arbres et des buissons, le gamin à sa suite. Ce dernier ne pipait mot ; il le suivait religieusement et ne le ralentissait aucunement dans leur fuite. Enfin, même en le voulant, le gamin n'aurait pas pu le freiner, étant donné dans l'état dans lequel il était déjà.

Douloureusement, Stiles reprit sa course, sa cheville le lançait, sa peau le brûlait… Il lui parut courir des heures avant qu'ils ne se laissent tomber près d'un ruisseau. Ils se laissèrent glisser dedans, espérant ainsi faire disparaître leur odeur, ou au moins la diluer. Ils se laissèrent à peu près porter par le courant, bien que toujours vigilants aux sons et mouvements les entourant. Stiles espérait pouvoir compter sur la lycanthropie du louveteau pour les prévenir du moindre danger.

Finalement, ils sortirent de l'eau un long moment plus tard ; ils commençaient à avoir sérieusement froid.

Stiles entraîna le petit à sa suite, titubant sur le terrain incertain de la forêt. Ils terminèrent par se cacher dans une souche d'arbre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, frigorifiés, transis de peur.

Toute la journée, ils restèrent là, ignorant leurs estomacs se tordant de faim, ignorant leurs bouches asséchées, ignorant leurs muscles douloureux, ignorant la vie quittant peu à peu leur corps en même temps que leurs forces.

Ce n'est que quand le soleil se couche enfin que les deux échappés reprirent la route, claudiquant tant bien que mal entre les arbres. Leurs souffles faibles laissent des nuages blancs sortir de leurs lèvres, matérialisant leurs respirations heurtées et irrégulières.

Tous deux se figèrent en entendant du bruit dans les alentours. Il s'agenouillèrent près d'un arbre, prostrés et écoutèrent attentivement. Les sons se rapprochèrent et lorsque le petit se releva vivement dans l'optique de fuir, Stiles le suivit instinctivement ; ils coururent une longue distance, s'éloignant toujours plus de leurs possibles poursuivants.

Cependant, contre toute attente, Stiles se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, contre un arbre. Les ficelles qui retenaient son torse contre le tronc lui lacéraient douloureusement la peau, appuyait sadiquement sur ses plaies non guéries et bien trop nombreuses.

Il étouffa un cri de douleur et laissa son crâne reposer contre le tronc, les yeux clos. En contrebas, le petit louveteau couinait de panique, tentant d'accéder à l'humain, en vain.

Il se tendit lorsqu'il entendit des voix retentir plus loin, approchant incontestablement de leur emplacement. Les odeurs inconnues lui parvinrent et il força sa transformation en loup complet, prêt à tout pour protéger son sauveur.

La première personne qu'il ait pu distinguer était une jeune femme blonde qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et qui ouvrit ses jolies lèvres purpurines en relevant ses pupilles vers l'humain.

\- Stiles.

Son murmure était faible, plein d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Elle se reprit cependant assez vite.

\- Venez ! Je l'ai trouvé ! BOYD ! PETER !

Le louveteau se ratatina sur le sol en position défensive, grognant sur la fille. Cette dernière leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais le petit ne se calma pas. Et lorsque deux hommes arrivèrent, il recula un peu plus vers l'arbre et feula vers les intrus, jappant méchamment et montrant ses crocs acérés.

\- Seigneur. On l'a retrouvé. Ça doit être le jumeau. Il ne se calmera pas avec nous, faut faire venir petit cœur.

Ainsi, Peter extirpa son portable de ses poches et s'empressa de demander à Isaac de venir, ce dernier étant en charge du gamin. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que le gamin et le bêta n'arrivent.

Instantanément, le gamin quitta les bras rassurants d'Isaac pour courir vers son frère, qui sous le coup de la surprise, reprit forme humaine. En larmes, sanglotant, les deux petits se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre et humèrent leurs odeurs respectives.

\- Ok. Isaac, surveille les avec Erica. Boyd, aide moi à détacher Stiles ; t'es le plus grand. Ce sera plus simple.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement, toujours attentif au petit. Le plus délicatement possible, ils détachèrent les cordes autour de Stiles, occultant pour le moment l'état de son corps. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent libéré, l'instinct protecteur de Peter se fit trop puissant et il s'empressa de serrer le corps mutilé contre lui, l'arrachant presque à la poigne de Boyd.

Il dégagea les mèches de Stiles de son front et la douceur de son geste fit papillonner les yeux de l'humain. Les yeux s'étrécirent puis s'écarquillèrent en comprenant qui le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Pety'..

La voix rauque et presque inaudible lui arracha presque un sourire de soulagement ; le petit humain était vivant, dans ses bras.

\- J'suis là, Stiles. On va te ramener.  
\- Der' ?  
\- Il… il n'est pas là ce soir. Il… il t'attend à la maison.

Les prunelles mordorées semblèrent s'illuminer doucement. L'amour y était tellement visible que le cœur de Peter se broya dans sa cage thoracique.

\- J'veux dormir, Peter.  
\- Je veille sur toi.

Les prunelles se fermèrent ; le cœur ralentit et Peter se releva.

Un sourire tendre orna ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa Isaac apprivoisant doucement le second gamin.

Le chemin du retour fut assez rapide, Boyd avait téléphoné à Deaton pour le prévenir de leur arrivée. Ce dernier s'était vivement exclamé qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Derek voir Stiles pour le moment. Puis le vétérinaire avait raccroché pour les rejoindre au loft de Derek.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Peter posa délicatement le jeune humain sur le divan, prêtant attention à ne pas appuyer sur les plaies ouvertes. Cependant, la main pâle et faible de Stiles ne lâcha pas son poignet et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres closes.

Alors, l'oncle de Derek resta à son chevet, aspirant sa douleur jusqu'à ce que Deaton ne débarque. Ce dernier s'installa sans plus de cérémonie près de Stiles pour lui donner les premiers soins.

\- On devrait peut être l'emmener à l'hôpital non ?  
\- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire ; comme il est un puissant émissaire, son étincelle me permet de lui donner des traitements pour êtres surnaturels.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas humain ?  
\- Si.

Le silence reprit pour être interrompu si soudainement que tous sursautèrent.

Derek semblait avoir senti l'odeur de son compagnon.

\- S-Stiles ? STILES ! STIIIIIIIIIILES !  
\- Je vais aller le chercher.  
\- Non.

Deaton agrippa le bras de Peter pour le tenir, faisant fit de yeux bleus luisants dangereusement.

\- On ne peut pas les mettre dans la même piè…  
\- C'est son COMPAGNON !  
\- …ce. Peter. Le lien est inactif. Si l'on confronte Derek à Stiles sans que Derek ne puisse ressentir ses battements de oceur, sans qu'il ne ressente ses émotions comme s'il s'agissait des siennes, s'il ne peut sentir leurs âmes s'effleurer, Derek va perdre encore plus la tête. Surtout s'il le voit conscient et vivant. Et dans ce cas de figure, il va … il est possible qu'il tente de tuer Stiles. On doit attendre que Stiles reprenne conscience et qu'il parvienne à restaurer leur lien. Ils ne pourront pas se voir avant ; ce serait bien trop dangereux.  
\- Et si Stiles ne réussi pas à remettre le lien ?

Deaton eu du mal à déglutir.

\- J'ignorerais quoi faire dans cette situation.

À l'étage, ils purent entendre Derek supplier pour voir son Compagnon, dans le même temps que sa tête cognait contre la porte puis que son corps heurtait violemment les murs.

\- Laissez-moi le voir… Je vous en supplie… laissez moi lui dire adieu…. O-oncle Pety', me fait pas ça… j't'en supplie. Laisse moi le voir encore une fois… la dernière…

Peter prit de profondes inspirations, sa main pressant celle d'un Stiles toujours endormi. Ses prunelles bleues pleines de tristesse croisèrent celles de son âme sœur, brouillées elles aussi par les larmes.

\- Stiles… Foxy…

L'appel désespéré de Derek leur suffit pour laisser couler une larme jumelle.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Stiles va-t-il réussir à réinstaurer le lien ? Si oui, après une longue période ou assez vite ?**

 **Comment Stiles va se comporter une fois retourné avec Derek ? Après tout, la meute de psycho l'ont ... tortué ? Fait perdre toute estime de lui-même ?!**

 **Z'avez vu ?! les jumeaux sont enfin réunis ! KEUR**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas que le petit bouton en bas ne fait pas bobo à la souris de bébé n'ordinateur !**


	16. Chapter 15

Hey !

Record ! Je poste la suite ! Déjààààà ! J'ai écris ce chapitre en deux jours ! Je suis trop fière de moi *se pavane, rayonnante de joie*

Merci encore au reviews, notamment aux Guest à qui je ne peux répondre en PM !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Je sens son odeur. Partout autour de moi, elle embaume l'air de la chambre dans laquelle je suis enfermé depuis des jours. Transporté par la fragrance, je laisse ma tête se poser sur la porte, les yeux rivés au plafond, un sourire que je sais malgré moi béat accroché aux lèvres.

Je me donne l'illusion que mon Compagnon est près de moi, contre moi. J'essaie d'imaginer les battements fébriles et enchanteurs de son cœur. Et ceux-ci sont tellement réalistes que mon cœur rate des battements ; comme pour réajuster la balance. Si son cœur bat, le miens doit cesser, comme le mien bat actuellement et que le sien est éteint.

Je désire seulement sentir son corps contre le mien, le serrer contre moi. Savourer la douceur de sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts, sous mes lèvres…

Les yeux clos, mon sourire se fane, ou plutôt, il est remplacé par un rictus sauvage.

Personne n'a voulu me laisser le voir. Aucun membre de la meute ne m'autorise à lui dire au revoir. Me croient-ils trop faible, trop instable ?! Comment peuvent-ils seulement penser savoir mieux que moi ce qui m'est bénéfique ou non ?! D'où leur vient le droit de décider à ma place ?!

Le sang dans mes veines se met à bouillir, je sens mes yeux luire, je sens mes crocs déchirer mes lèvres. Mais cette camisole m'entrave, me bloque, m'empêche d'être libre de mes mouvements, bâillonne mon loup.

\- Derek ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon souffle s'accélère dans le même temps que mes poumons et mon cœur se comprime. Mon corps ne sait comme agir, réagir.

Impatient, incrédule, je cherche autour de moi, je cherche dans la chambre, j'écoute le moindre son, le moindre souffle parvenant de l'étage inférieur.

Paniqué, inquiet, j'appelle mon oncle, la voix coupée par l'anticipation.

\- Je veux le voir.

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. C'est… Stiles. Sa voix.

\- Peter ? PETER !  
\- Laissez-moi le voir.

Un long gémissement plaintif sort du plus profond de ma cage thoracique. Les larmes dévalent mes joues, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Peter… ça fait mal. Oncle Peter… aide-moi…

Mais la voix de mon Compagnon continue d'emplir l'espace ; mais je ne sens plus son cœur battre en raisonance avec le mien, je ne sens plus ses émotions, je ne sens plus le lien qui nous unis, je ne sens plus le vie émaner de lui. Je n'entends que sa voix, je ne sens que son odeur.

J'ai l'instinct de vouloir boucher mes oreilles mais bien assez vite, la camisole se rappelle à moi ; mes bras sont entravées en arrière.

Rien ne peut me protéger de la voix magnifique mais destructrice de mon âme-sœur.

Elle me serre le ventre, me retourne les boyaux, m'empêche de respirer, accapare mon cerveau.

Je suffoque à travers mes sanglots. Je veux oublier. Je ne veux pas entendre sa si belle voix. Elle me rappelle sa terrible absence.

La voix mélodieuse s'élève une nouvelle fois et un couinement de détresse m'échappe. Le loup en moi se recroqueville, la queue entre les jambes et les pattes sur le museau. À son image, je me tasse dans un coin de la chambre, le plus loin de la porte, et le visage ravagé, tordu de douleur, les yeux hantés, je heurte mon crâne contre le mur. Ça créé une résonance bienfaitrice dans mon cerveau ; je n'entends plus beaucoup la voix.

Mes sanglots sont entrecoupés de rires hystériques, une démence plein de détresse.

\- Peter. Pety'. Aide-moi… J'en peux plus… oncle Pety'…

La porte s'ouvre et je geins pitoyable en enfonçant mon nez dans mon maillot lorsqu'une bouffée de la tendre odeur de mon amour s'engouffre dans la pièce. Je lance un regard plein de peine vers Peter, qui s'avance vers moi comme il le ferait avec une bête sauvage traquée.

Une fois à ma hauteur, il s'accroupit et passe une main apaisante dans mes cheveux. Je suffoque lorsque je me rends compte que sa peau porte l'odeur de mon Compagnon.

\- Arrêtez de me torturer… s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, oncle Peter.

Je le vois avaler sa salive avec lenteur, sa voix rauque brisant ensuite le silence.

\- Derek, on ne peut pas te laisser le voir pour le moment.

À ses mots, un rire sans joie sort du fond de ma gorge, tranchant avec l'eau coulant sans discontinuer sur mes joues.

\- Si vous voulez pas me laisser le voir alors que je le sens partout… achève-moi, Pety'. J'ai déjà un pied dans le tombe de toute manière…

Je vois l'éclair de douleur dans les iris de mon aîné mais je n'ai plus la force pour regretter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sans mon Compagnon, je ne vois pas d'intérêt à vivre.

Les bras de Peter m'entourent rapidement, m'arrachant un couinement surpris. Il enfouit mon visage dans son cou et embrasse mes cheveux, sa main cajolant mes mèches hirsutes.

\- J'vais prendre soin de toi, gamin. Tout va s'arranger. Je vais tout faire pour cela. Tu vas revoir ton Compagnon, ton petit Foxy. J'te le jure, Der'.

Je savoure longuement son étreinte, sa chaleur apaisant partiellement mon âme.

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir les petits ? Ils trépignent en bas des escaliers depuis plusieurs jours.  
\- J'ai le droit ? E-et… J'pourrais avoir le droit de voir Jackson ? Et… et Isaac ? J'te promets de pas leur faire de mal, j'vais me contrôler. S'il te plait… Pety'. J'aimerais tant les voir tous…  
\- Ok, ok. J'vais les appeler ; ils sont au lycée donc ça ne sera pas avant ce soir, Der', ok ?  
\- Ou-oui.

Je me tends vers lui lorsque sa chaleur me quitte. J'aurais tant aimer prolonger ce contact. Ses mains posées sur mes oreilles empêchaient la voix de mon Compagnon de m'atteindre. De me hanter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux gamins entrent dans la pièce, sous l'œil attendri de Peter.

Sans une once d'hésitation, ils se pressent contre moi, m'entourant, m'encerclant, me berçant. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur, aspirant leur odeur. Je gémis en captant la fragrance de Stiles. La sentir sur eux, mélangée à mon odeur me donne l'impression qu'ils sont comme nos enfants et ce constat me tord les tripes. J'enfonce un peu plus mon visage dans leur gorge et me nourrit de cette illusion.

 **OoOOoO**

Deaton avait beau lui avoir expliqué la situation, le pourquoi du comment il ne pouvait pas aller voir son loup, il ne parvenait à se raisonner. Tout ce que Stiles savait, c'est que cela faisait déjà neuf jours qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la forêt, trois jours qu'il était réveillé et deux jours qu'il ne souffrait presque plus de ses blessures et qu'il ne dormait pas sans arrêt. Mais voir Derek lui était toujours proscrit.

Sa seule consolation était de voir que les gamins étaient heureux de se retrouver et étaient inséparables. Cela le rassurait de savoir qu'ils ne craignaient pas Derek étant donné l'état apparent dans lequel il était.

Seigneur, ce que Derek pouvait lui manquer !

Une nouvelle fois, il se concentra comme il put pour retrouver les résidus de leur lien mais comme depuis deux jours, île ne trouvait rien. Frustré, agacé, il se leva pour aller se laver.

 **OoOOoO**

\- Bon, Stiles. Dis nous comment tu es parvenu à vous faire sortir de là.

Mais l'humain était tétanisé. Scott avait parlé d'une voix froide et tranchante, son regard aux reflets carmins le dévisageant sans scrupules. Son regard ne parvenait à se détourner de celui, distant, de son meilleur ami. Enfin, pouvait-il seulement l'appeler ainsi ?!

\- Stiles.

Il sursauta violemment et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. La crainte le poussa à s'aplatir dans la canapé, un coussin pressé contre son ventre.

Incertain, il lança un coup d'œil vers Peter et Deaton, qui hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, le motivant à réponde à l'Alpha.

\- Je… On-on était dans les cellules. L-leur Alpha était en train de me… de me…

L'humain fut prit de soudains frissons pleins de détresse et de dégoût. Sa gorge se resserra, ses yeux piquèrent.

\- Passe à la suite, si tu n'es pas prêt, Stiles.

Le jeune homme lança un regard reconnaissant vers Jackson, qui tenait Lydia contre lui.

\- D-donc… je. J'ai su que ce serait mon dernier jour. Il était bien trop énervé, si j'ai bien compris, vous vous approchiez de plus en plus. Et même s'il ne doutait pas de sa force, il était nerveux ; je suis le Compagnon d'un des loups de la meute alors … il… il vous pensait imprévisible. Comme je ne voulais rien dire sur la meute, ils ont sorti le gamin de la cellule ; ils ont du se rendre compte qu'on s'était un peu liés et puis bon, ils savent que je gardais son jumeau… c'était la première fois qu'ils le frappaient devant moi. Je… La colère est montée en moi, avec la peur. Et… j'sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Au fur et à mesure que l'Alpha frappait le gamin, ma haine devenait plus forte. Alors … je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… d'un coup, tous les loups présents se sont mis à chanceler et à suffoquer… puis du liquide noir a commencé à leur sortir de partout ; du nez, des yeux, de la bouche, des oreilles…  
\- Tu les as tué, Stiles.  
\- Je… n-nan…  
\- Si.  
\- J'voulais pas. J'sais pas ce qui a bien pu arriver. Je n'ai rien fait ! J'te le promets, Scott ! J'suis pas un tueur ! J'suis pas un monstre sanguinaire ! J'étais attaché, c'est pas moi ! Tout le long de ma captivité, j-j'étais attaché ! J'ai pas pu empoisonner leur nourriture ou autre ! Ce n'est pas moi, Scott ! Crois-moi !

Un rire cynique sortit des lèvres entrouvertes en un rictus cruel de l'Alpha.

\- Ce n'était peut être pas volontaire mais ton étincelle a fait le travaille. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es celui qui les as buté. Tu l'as fait ! Alors comment ?! Ton étincelle a comprimé leurs veines ?! Leurs organes ?! Jusqu'à ce que leur sang soit trop comprimé au point de s'extraire de leur corps ?!

Stiles sentait le sang quitter son visage au fil des paroles de son -ancien- meilleur ami, ses mains tout comme son corps furent prises de tremblements.

\- … J'voulais vraiment pas…

L'air se fit rare dans ses poumons mais Jackson grogna sur son Alpha pour venir prendre l'humain dans une étreinte protectrice.

\- On sait que tu ne pensais pas à mal, Stiles. Ton étincelle a une volonté propre, il va juste falloir que tu apprennes à la modérer. Ça va aller.

Stiles murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de son ami :

\- J'ai besoin de le voir Jackson…  
\- Le lien doit être remis, tu le sais.

 **OoOOoO**

C'est de la torture ; chaque personne venant me voir porte la douce odeur de mon Compagnon, alors que je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire adieu.

Je me serre un peu plus contre Isaac, qui ne tarde pas à caresser mes cheveux et mon visage, sa tendresse me rassurant incroyablement. Je ronronne presque, me donnant l'illusion que Stiles est vraiment dans la pièce.

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, mon loup cherche son Compagnon. Il geint, en même temps que moi en s'apercevant que nous sommes maintenant seuls.

 **OoOOoO**

Concentré, Stiles était presque seul dans le salon, seul Peter lui tenant compagnie. Ainsi, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Derek et leur lien, il parvint enfin à le sentir. Il était là, il le sentait, certes, déchiré mais il pouvait presque le toucher.

Incertain, Stiles étendit son âme vers celle de Derek et tout en douceur, il l'effleura. Il sentit un sursaut venir de son âme sœur. La sentant peureuse, Stiles la cajola tendrement, la réchauffant, l'apaisant.

Amoureusement, Stiles étreignit métaphoriquement son Compagnon et dans un frisson bienfaiteur, il sentit leur lien se renouer.

Doucement, il sentit la peine, la confusion, la détresse et la crainte de son amant commencer à affluer en lui.

Les battements de cœur de Derek se firent peu à peu entendre dans son propre cœur, il sentit leurs respirations s'accorder, leur flux sanguin se calquer.

Enfin, il était complet.

Haletant, Stiles rouvrit des yeux humides, pour les poser sur Peter.

\- J'ai le droit de le voir, maintenant…

Puis il s'évanouit.

 **OoOOoO**

Encore à moitié endormi, je frissonne. Le rêve était merveilleux. Stiles et moi étions encore liés…

\- Derek, réveille toi.

J'ouvre un œil paresseux en entendant mon oncle, qui se trouve être assis sur le bord de mon lit.

Une fois un peu plus réveillé, je me redresse vivement sur le matelas, à l'affût de mes propres émotions.

Il… en moi… il y a mon battement de cœur et… et un autre. Qui dort. Je sens des vagues de calme, de sérénité et de sommeil qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- P-Peter, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me rends alors compte que je suis à nouveau parfaitement maître de moi-même.

\- Écoute moi bien, Derek. Non, ne m'interromps pas. Stiles est bel et bien vivant. C'est pour ça que tu entendais son cœur battre et sa voix ces derniers jours. Il est en vie. Mais comme votre lien était brisé, c'était dangereux de vous confronter l'un à l'autre. Tu comprends ?

Il continue ses explications, me racontant tout en détail mais tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que mon Compagnon est à l'étage du dessous, que je vais enfin pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, contre moi. Que je vais pouvoir me gorger de son odeur. Que je vais pouvoir me prélasser contre lui, l'écouter babiller à longueur de ajourner, l'empêcher de gigoter en l'enfermant dans une puissante étreinte protectrice.

Je… je dois … l'enfermer avec moi, dans la chambre. Il ne doit plus jamais en sortir. Il ne doit plus jamais être en danger. Il est hors de question que je revive cet enfer ! Je vais le protéger coûte que coûte ; plus rien ne lui arrivera ! Il sera à l'abri de la moindre blessure.

C'est dans un état second que je finis par me lever, n'écoutant toujours pas les paroles de mon oncle. Je dévale les escaliers et me fige dans l'entrée du salon.

Ma gorge se serre, mes yeux s'humidifient, mes lèvres se tordent dans un sourire désespéré.

Stiles.

Il est là.

Allongé sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans diverses couvertures, son nez plongé dans le duvet, les joues roses, la courbe de ses cils ombrant sa peau pâle…

Mon cœur rate un battement. Fébrile, je m'avance vers lui en titubant, pour me laisser choir au pied du canapé, effleurant sa peau chaude du bout des doigts. Mes mains tremblent, mon souffle se coupe et avec un rire incrédule, je plonge mon nez contre sa joue.

J'inspire son odeur, me repaissant de sa présence, de sa douceur.

Toujours tremblent, je me faufile contre son dos et le rejoint sous les couvertures, passant un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de moi autant que possible. Sa nuque est chaude contre ma joue, son sang bat dans sa carotide, contre l'arrête de mon nez. Je dépose un baiser timide contre sa peau moite.

Je butine sa gorge de tendres baisers, resserres mes bras autour de lui et pleinement conquis, heureux, je m'endors de nouveau contre lui.

Je suis réveillé par des doigts fins caressant ma nuque et mes cheveux. Baigné dans l'odeur de mon Stiles, je tremble de plaisir et de satisfaction.

En papillonnant des yeux, je me rends compte que je suis contre lui, presque allongé sur lui, à vrai dire, mon oreille contre son cœur, mes mains fermement ancrées dans ses hanches.

Je relève la tête et mes yeux plongent dans ceux caramels de mon Compagnon.

\- Hey, Sourwolf…

Sa voix me tire de longs frissons, hérissant chaque poil de mon épiderme de contentement.

\- Foxy.

Un sourire discret et plein de sincérité tord les lèvres de Stiles, qui se penche légèrement pour ravir les miennes.

Ma respiration cesse. Ma tête tourne, comme si mon cerveau était en manque d'oxygène. Et c'est peut être le cas.

Je glisse contre son corps, pour mieux l'embrasser.

Cependant, dès lors que je tente de passer une main douce sous son haut, il se dégage et tente de s'écarter de moi, ses paumes repoussant mon torse sans ménagement. Interdit face à sa réaction, je le dévisage quelques instants avant de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Tu… Tu ne veux plus de… ?  
\- Pas maintenant, Der'. J'peux pas. J'suis abîmé. Mon corps est défiguré… comment pourrais-je encore seulement être digne de toi, mon Sourwolf ?!

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello !**

 **Fiou. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, il n'est pourtant pas hyper complexe. ^^**

 **Puis... j'ai écrit quelques OS en parallèle (que je vous invite à aller lire ;p)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHPITRE 16**

Les jours passent. À mon plus grand désespoir, Stiles ne va pas mieux, on peut même aller jusqu'à dire que son état empire.

Il refuse de plus en plus les contacts physiques, il fui nos regards, fixant régulièrement le sol ou ses mains tordues nerveusement. Il frissonne lorsque je tente de lui prendre la main, il se tend lorsque je m'approche pour l'embrasser sur la joue…

Je reviens au présent en le sentant remuer près de moi. Baissant les yeux sur son corps, mon cœur se compresse désagréablement lorsque je le vois roulé en boule, aussi loin de moi que possible, ses bras autour de ses jambes créant un barrière visible entre nous. Sa tête est la plus proche de moi, et pourtant, déjà à une dizaine de centimètres de ma hanche.

Tout en déglutissant, je me tourne sur le côté, fixant avidement son visage endormi et serin. Il est si beau. Si parfait.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, - parce que oui, même dans son sommeil il est réticent à ma proximité-, je m'approche de lui. Très vite, je soupire de contentement en sentent son front contre mon estomac.

Ça fait si longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne me laisse pas avoir des contacts avec lui.

Les mains tremblantes, fébriles, j'effleure la joue pâle tandis que ma seconde main se perd délicatement dans les mèches sombres.

Ma gorge se serre à cause du surplus d'émotions. Je penche légèrement la tête en avant et enfonce mon nez contre sa tempe. Je fronce rapidement les sourcils, l'odeur de ses ravisseurs colle encore à sa peau. Il a beau se laver, leurs odeurs restent imprégnées, à cause de toutes les morsures qu'ils lui ont faites. Mais rapidement, je grogne de satisfaction en occultant ces odeurs parasites pour ne capter que l'essence de mon Compagnon.

Je parviens à me prendre un certain temps dans sa chaleur, son odeur. Bien trop vite à mon goût, il se réveille et dès qu'il prend conscience qu'il est contre mon corps, il se raidit et s'éloigne expressément, le cœur battant la chamade.

Mon loup geint en moi, blessé et rejeté.

Il se lève du lit et sort pour courir vers les toilettes, y vidant son estomac.

Un fou rire désespéré me secoue, les larmes dégoulinant de mes yeux, mon visage et mon cœur tordus de souffrance. Mon regard torturé se pose sur mon Compagnon, de retour dans la chambre et qui me fixe avec un mine effarée voir effrayée.

\- D-Der?  
\- Tu… j'te dégoûtes tellement.

L'humain ouvrit la bouche et la referma, s'avançant doucement.

Je continus de me tordre de douleur sur le lit, le loup en moi grattant pour que je le libère, qu'il puisse hurler sa douleur.

Le jeune homme s'approche de moi précautionneusement, jusqu'à se tenir à genoux sur le matelas, près de ma tête. Dans un geste calme, il prend mon visage en coupe et la sensation de ses mains tièdes sur ma peau brûlante me tire de longs frémissements ainsi qu'un piaillement appréciateur.

\- Der… tu ne me dégoûtes pas.  
\- Si… t-tu … tu as vomis alors que je te tenais dans mes bras…  
\- Der. Vraiment. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le promets.

Mon souffle reprend plus posément, mon loup s'apaise.

\- Embrasse moi, Foxy, je t'en supplie mon amour.

Je vois son incertitude, sa crainte, mais timidement, il s'approche de moi. Ses lèvres chaudes se pressent chastement sur les miennes et je gémis de plaisir. Je me redresse un peu, rapprochant nos corps, et je l'embrasse plus profondément.

Un long gémissement sort de ses lèvres, il se presse un peu plus contre mon torse, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et son corps ondule contre le miens. Je profite de l'instant pour l'entourer farouchement.

Impatiemment, je glisse une main aventureuse sous son haut mais à ma plus grande frustration, il se dégage vivement de mes bras.

Il couine et recule dans un coin de la pièce lorsqu'il croise mon regard. L'odeur de sa terreur emplit la pièce et qu'elle se répercute en moi avec violence. Et malgré la situation, je ris de nouveau, comme un dément, sans pouvoir me retenir, totalement grisé par la sensation de ses émotions dans mon corps.

Il m'en faut plus. Terriblement plus.

* * *

Stiles s'était extirpé des bras de son Compagnon ; il refusait que quiconque touche sa peau, surtout sous ses vêtements.  
Là, Derek avait été trop loin pour lui, c'était insoutenable.

En se dégageant, il avait été confronté à des iris lumineuses, bleus glaciaux. Comme… là-bas.

Il avait senti son cœur louper quelques battements, sa respiration se hacher.

Et maintenant, l'homme face à lui le regardait avec de la folie au fond des yeux, un rire fou sortait de sa gorge avec des grondements sourds. À sa plus grande crainte, l'homme s'approcha de lui, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie et il prit le visage juvénile entre ses griffes sorties.

L'air ambiant empestait l'angoisse.

Le loup rejeta le visage pâle en arrière, glissant son nez contre la mâchoire tremblante. Il y passa ensuite ses dents aiguisées contre la peau, ricanant en sentant les larmes sur ses lèvres et sa langue.

Stiles sanglotait, terrorisé. Il était incapable de quoique ce soit face au loup ; ses mains se tordaient, son cœur s'arrêtait, sa respiration se bloquait, ses larmes dégoulinaient.

\- DEREK !

L'humain haleta et se recroquevilla dans un coin lorsqu'une masse heurtait de plein fouet le loup-garou qui l' oppressait.

Il voulait sortir de là, il voulait s'échapper, vite. Partir d'ici. Sortir de cet enfer. Il ne voulait plus que les loups lui fassent du mal, il ne voulait plus être torturé et mordu par une autre personne que son Compagnon.

Il cria et pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles, les yeux clos lorsqu'on effleura son poignet. Une poigne ferme se fit sur ses avants-bras, lui tirant divers cris et couinements de détresse.

\- STILES ! Merde. STILES.

Mais le jeune homme était hermétique aux appels de Jackson. Le blond ne savait quoi faire. L'humain hyper ventilait, sa peau était d'une pâleur horrifiante, ses joues baignées de larmes, ses lèvres mordues à sang, son corps prit de tremblements.

\- Merde. Peter, Isaac, je crois qu'il… croit être encore là-bas.

Stiles n'écoutait pas, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il avait l'impression d'y être encore. Dans ce sous-sol froid et humide, où l'odeur de son propre sang lui donnait des nausées, tout comme l'odeur âcre d'urine. Il se sentait défaillir. Une chaleur tremblante lui vrillait l'estomac et les poumons, des vertiges lui tournaient la tête.

Jackson sentait ses veines fourmiller, sa tête bourdonner. Il porta une main à son nez et en la retirant, il y vit du sang noir.

Merde.

Inquiet pour les autres occupants de la pièce, Jackson prit l'humain dans ses bras et courut aussi vite qu'il pu vers un pièce à l'écart de tous.

\- Stiles. Reviens. Allez, Stiles, tu crains rien ici.

Mais plus le temps défilait moins le garçon semblait enclin à se calmer. C'est plein de remords que le blond empoigna Stiles pour lui donner une violente claque.

Le souffle déjà court de l'humain se stoppa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne redevienne plus calme. Les yeux humides et écarquillés de Stiles le fixaient.

\- Stiles. Ça va mieux ?  
\- Jacks ?

Dans une autre pièce, Peter et Isaac tentaient bien que mal de contenir Derek qui bougeait tel un dément, hilaire, dangereux.

Peter se résigna à appeler Boyd qui cogna la mâchoire du brun à plusieurs reprises. Darek termina par se calmer, reprenant pied dans la réalité. Dès qu'il récupéra ses prunelles humaines, Peter l'agrippa par le col.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as FAIT ?! DEREK !

L'homme était furieux.

* * *

Je fixe mon oncle, abasourdi. Il me hurle des propos que je ne comprends même pas. Ma mâchoire me lance et le regard légèrement coupable de mon ancien bêta ne me laisse pas de doute quand à savoir à qui je la dois.

Une claque de la part de Peter me fait me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis ! Ou alors tu es le pire des monstres !

Mon esprit connaît un long moment de stase. Puis j'écarquille les yeux ; les souvenirs des dernières minutes me revenant.

L'air se bloque dans mes poumons. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Je me tourne soudain vers la porte et pars en trombe vers la pièce où je sais être mon Compagnon. Je me calme une fois devant et frappe doucement avant d'entrer lorsque l'on m'y invite.

\- Foxy ?

Mon Compagnon me dévisage avec incertitude et Jackson sort discrètement. Je m'approche d'un pas et Stiles accourt ensuite vers moi ; il se plante à quelques centimètres de moi, nos yeux rivés ensemble, puis il pose son front contre mon épaule. Je ne le touche pas, décidé à attendre qu'il me le demande pour le faire ; j'ai fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je laisse mon regard se perdre sur mon Compagnon, plus loin. J'envie les petits jumeaux, qui ont tous les droits de le câliner, de se faire cajoler par Stiles.

Un des petits est blotti contre son torse, son visage fourré dans la nuque pâle de mon amour. Le second est avachi sur le dos de Stiles, ses mains fourrageant joyeusement dans la chevelure fine. Par moments, il est possible de voir le gosse plonger son nez contre le crâne et y rester quelques minutes.

Je sens la jalousie fourmiller en moi et ses regards vers moi se font de plus en plus fréquents. Je sais qu'il doit sûrement la ressentir, un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourne dans ma direction.

\- T-tu veux … venir ?

Il se mordille la lèvre et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Je me lève sans attendre et me dirige vers eux pour m'asseoir près de lui. Un gamin se jette contre moi et couine de contentement, je le berce en douceur, alors que Stiles s'approche un peu plus. Timidement, il fait courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur mon poignet, et je grogne de plaisir. Son parfum se pose divinement contre ma peau et je laisse ma tête poser contre le dossier, les yeux clos, bercé par sa chaleur et son odeur.

J'écarquille les yeux lorsque son souffle se percute contre ma joue et du coin de l'œil, je le vois, très proche de moi. Un pic de nervosité est présent dans sa douce odeur, mais elle est surpassée par l'adoration et l'amour.

Les lèvres douces se posent chastement contre ma joue et je frissonne de plaisir. Une myriade de baisers envahissent ma peau.

\- Je t'aime, Der. Je sais que… je ne suis pas très présent… pas très agréable en ce moment… mais ne doute jamais que je t'aime, mon amour.  
\- Seigneur, je t'aime tant, Foxy.

Il glousse discrètement contre mon oreille et son nez effleure ma mâchoire, doucement, amoureusement.

\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras, s'il te plaît ?

Il se mord les lèvres, papillonne des yeux, fronce le nez, mais il finit par accepter et me laisse passer un bras dans son dos, ma main se posant délicatement sur sa hanche. Il reste tendu de longues minutes mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Non, je le laisse faire, je le laisse s'adapter, s'habituer.

Peu à peu, son cœur reprend un rythme normal et son odeur redevient naturelle. On peut même y déceler un profond contentement. Il cale son visage contre mon cou et y dépose ses lèvres, allant jusqu'à mordiller la peau. Je grogne.

Il ricane en avisant les gamins, tous deux endormis et étalés sur nous.

\- J'aimerais… vraiment… qu'on les adopte. Qu'ils soient nos bébés… ça montrerait que notre amour est véritable et concret. Des enfants… sans l'inconvénient des couches et des nuits blanches ainsi que des biberons.

Je l'observe, avidement.

\- Sourwolf… je t'aime tellement. Je veux qu'on puisse dire au monde entier que nous avons des enfants, je veux leur prouver à quel point je t'aime et je tiens à toi.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, submergé par les émotions, les miennes et les siennes. La tendresse, la reconnaissance, le désir, le bonheur, la tristesse, la crainte, l'amour.

N'y tenant plus, je prends sa nuque dans ma paume et dévore sa bouche délicieuse. Il couine de surprise mais se laisse faire rapidement. Lorsque le baiser s'interrompt, il laisse son front collé au miens.

Je profite de ces quelques instants de répit, heureux que mon Compagnon accepte enfin un contact prolongé et amoureux.

* * *

Certes, Stiles n'était plus aussi à l'aise -il refusait carrément, autant le dire- avec les contacts et les relations avec la meute mais il n'était pas avare de petites attentions envers les autres, pour leur prouver son attachement.

Ainsi, Derek ne put retenir une bouffée d'amour monter dans sa poitrine en avisant la manche du sweet rouge de Stiles étroitement nouée avec celle en cuir de la veste de son compagnon.

C'était tendre et mignon.

S'approchant, le cœur battant, Derek mena les manches nouées à son nez et pu y sentir les douces effluves de son amour, pimentées par une gêne et une timidité toutes adorables.

Arrivant derrière lui, Jackson et Peter levèrent les yeux au ciel. Isaac eut un grand sourire alors qu'il se collait un peu plus au plus âgé, qui lui-même donna un petit coup de nez contre la joue rose du frisé.

* * *

Ce soir là, nous étions tous réunis au loft pour une soirée en meute et l'avis de la petite bande s'était portée sur une nuit film.

Je fronce les sourcils en avisant le regard noir que Scott pose sur mon Compagnon et les gamins mordillant joyeusement ses joues et son cou.

Scott continue de s'en prendre verbalement à l'humain, malgré que moi et les autres de la meute protégeons notre humain adoré.

Présentement devant Twilight, film choisit par Erica, au grand dam de nombre d'entre nous, Stiles se dégage gentiment des petits, qui se pelotonnent l'un contre l'autre sur les genoux de mon doux Compagnon.

\- Objectivement… Bella… c'est une nécrophile…

Je me fige, les yeux écarquillés, parfait reflet de Peter, Lydia et Jackson. Isaac aborde une mine blasée, Boyd de même. Erica paraît outrée. Scott grogne de mécontentement. Allison, Mason, Danny et Ethan paraissent exaspérés. Kira et Hayden glousse bêtement. Malia paraît indifférente. Aiden et Breaden lèvent les yeux au ciel.

\- Pardon ?!, s'offusque Lydia.  
\- Nan, je n'ai pas raison ?

Face au silence, il reprend :

\- Bah c'est vrai ! Elle couche avec un putain de vampire ! Or, ce sont des morts-vivants ! Dooooooooooonc ! Elle baise un MORT ! Un fucking CADAVRE !

C'est plus fort que moi, j'explose de rire.

* * *

Allongé dans le lit, j'attends que Stiles me rejoigne. Toujours aussi couvert, il se pelotonne de son côté du lit, camouflé dans les couvertures.

Depuis qu'il est revenu, je n'ai pas pu voir son corps nu… c'est à peine s'il accepte que je découvre ses poignets et la seule peau autre que ses mains que j'ai le droit de toucher est son cou et son visage. Et encore.

Toucher, lécher, suçoter, effleurer, chatouiller, dévorer la marque de compagnonnage me manque tellement.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Par notre lien, je peu capter tout son embarras, qui me tire un rire franc. Il se redresse et fronce les sourcils, mécontent que je ris de lui. Cependant, contre toute attente, il s'approche de moi et se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur mon torse. Une vague de désir me ravage. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas le retourner sur le matelas et le prendre sauvagement.

Sans trop attendre, il m'embrasse sensuellement puis s'allonge entièrement, son visage contre mon cou, son souffle s'écrasant contre ma carotide, ses bras pressant mes flans délicieusement.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas réussir à t'offrir ce que tu veux…  
\- J'attendrais, Foxy.  
\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment… je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mon amour…

Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, je le tourne et le surplombe. Il hoquète lorsque je me positionne entre ses cuisses outrageusement ouvertes. Tendrement, je pose mes lèvres contre sa mâchoire et il perd ses mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Écoute moi bien, Stiles. Je ne douterais jamais de ton amour. Dois-je te rappeler que je le ressens ? Prends ton temps. Le plus important, c'est que tu aies confiance en moi, que tu me dises ce que je peux faire de mal, que tu me dises ce que tu aimes ou non, que tu dises ce pour quoi tu es prêts ou non.

Je pris vivement ses lèvres, avec une douceur toute particulière. Lorsque je sens la nervosité commencer à poindre en moi par l'intermédiaire du lien, je me retire et caresse son ventre pour me laisser retomber sur le dos.

À mon plus grand contentement, mon humain se colle contre mon flan et pose son oreille contre mon cœur. Je retiens ma respiration lorsque j'amorce un mouvement dans l'optique de poser ma main sur sa hanche. Je ne relâche mon souffle que lorsque ma paume est contre son corps, et qu'il ne me repousse pas.

Je sais pertinemment que tout n'est pas gagné. Non. Après tout, ça fait un moment qu'il accepte pour refuser une heure plus tard. Alors, ça ne changera pas tout de suite. Mais bon, cela me convient. Parce qu'il est là, près de moi dans tous les cas et non mort quelque part dans la forêt.

En s'endormant, je l'entends marmonner :

\- T'aime, mon Sourwolf.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre ; sa respiration est calme et profonde. Il dort. Contre moi. Un doux ronronnement sort de mon torse.

* * *

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites moi tout !**


	18. Chapter 17

**Salut les petits loups !**

 **Alors, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais mon ordinateur a chopé une merde et je suis dans l'incapacité d'utiliser internet avec, j'ai du prendre l'ordi d'autrui pour poster ! Ca n'excuse pas tout mais une grande partie ;p**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, merci à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui lisent ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews qui sont toujours aussi nombreuses, à mon grand bonheur !**

 **J'ai réalisé hier que cette fic touchait à sa fin ! En effet, après ce chapitre il n'en reste plus qu'un ainsi que l'épilogue ! Le chapitre 18 est écrit pour les 3/4, il ne manque plus grand chose et j'ai une idée très précise de l'épilogue ; ainsi donc, je devrais pouvoir les poster assez rapidement !**

 **Ah et surprise ! Un lemon se cache dans le chapitre ! (signalé je vous rassure !)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Les semaines s'égrainent doucement, et au fil des jours, Stiles reprend confiance en nous. Il accepte maintenant de dormir tout contre moi, nos membres entremêlés, mes doigts enfoncés dans sa tignasse, son nez effleurant délicatement et sensuellement ma gorge… Je me sens plus… stable depuis que nous pouvons dormir ensemble comme avant. Cependant, son sommeil est entrecoupé de cauchemars, dans lesquels il se revoit torturé par ces enfoirés, ou encore, il se revoit les tuer.

Étonnement, Stiles a pris Chris comme confident sur sa captivité. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi lui, mon doux compagnon m'a annoncé que Chris connaissait la séquestration, la torture et tout cela, étant donné l'entraînement qu'il avait subi pour devenir un chasseur. Ainsi ils passent de longues heures ensemble, et je vois que Stiles va de mieux en mieux ; parler à l'homme lui fait un bien fou.

Présentement, mon compagnon regarde un film avec Isaac et les gamins ; le blondinet est lové tout contre lui, son nez collé à son épaule, aspirant de longues et profondes lampées de son parfum, les bouclettes chatouillent le nez de Stiles, qui le fronce à plusieurs reprises pour dégager les mèches, mais il finit par passer une main dedans et l'y laisser, aplatissant les boucles rebelles. J'entends un doux grognement sortir du plus profond de la cage thoracique d'Isaac, tant son contentement est puissant.

Les deux gamins sont presque encastrés dans mon humain tant ils se collent à lui, leurs dents mordillant et échauffant la peau pale de Stiles, qui rougit peu à peu.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris et choqué lorsque j'aperçois Isaac refermer ses lèvres sur la joue ronde pleine de grains de beauté. Ses dents, au même titre que celles des gosses, se mettent à croquer dans la chaire sans la blesser. Stiles ne réagit pas autrement qu'en caressant délicatement les cheveux des trois énergumènes qui le dévorent.

\- Isaac, qu'est ce que tu fou à manger mon Compagnon ?!, je grogne tout en m'approchant.

Avec un jappement, le blondinet s'éloigne de Stiles, qui se contente de le tirer de nouveau à lui, un sourcil sceptique haussé vers moi. Je roule des yeux et me laisse tomber sur les genoux de mon humain. Sa main vient se glisser timidement sous mon haut, la pulpe de ses doigts effleurant mon nombril, tirant de puissants frissons sur ma peau.

Avec un grognement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, ravi qu'il accepte autant.

 **OoOoO**

\- Tout était de ta faute Stiles.  
\- C'est lui qui nous a débarrassé d'eux, Scott.  
\- Mais c'est entièrement de sa faute s'ils l'ont enlevé. Tu as mérité ce qui t'es arrivé, Stiles !

L'humain se relève, blanc de rage.

\- C'est faux !  
\- Non, c'est vrai et tu le sais ! Tu n'es qu'un faible, un humain, tu handicapes la meute, tu es un poids ! Tu ne fais que nous attirer des ennuis, abruti d'humain !

Les traits crispés, je reste figé en avisant mon compagnon se lever de colère.

Soudainement, il retire son pull dix fois trop large ainsi que son pantalon et pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'a été arraché, je vois son corps. J'entrouvre la bouche, une part de moi est choquée par toutes les marques et morsures sur sa peau tandis qu'une autre part de moi le désir ardemment.

Les gamins couinent et se cachent contre Isaac, qui gémit à son tour en se calant d'avantage contre Peter. Les yeux de ce dernier flashent, bleus électriques.

\- Observe, Scott. Tu crois que j'ai mérité que ces enflures marquent ma peau ?! Tu crois que j'ai mérité tous leurs mots ?! Toutes les paroles abominables qu'ils m'ont dites ?! Vois, Observe, leurs morsures, leurs griffures ! Les bêtas pouvaient se lâcher autant qu'ils voulaient, après tout, il n'y avait aucun risque que je sois transformé ! L'Alpha, lui, se maîtrisait tellement bien qu'il dosait tout pour ne JAMAIS me transformer. Ils ont dit les mêmes choses que toi ! Je ne serais pas un bon loup, je suis trop faible, inutile. Je suis un pathétique HUMAIN ! Mais le pathétique et faible petit humain est un émissaire ! JE SUIS UN EMISSAIRE SCOTT ! Et un puissant ! Alors si je le souhaite, je te fais subir exactement la même chose qu'à eux ! Je suis persuadé que tu sens déjà ton sang bouillonner dans tes veines. Ton corps chauffe, tu te sens oppressé …

Les yeux de mon Compagnon sont lumineux, on pourrait dire de la lave en fusion, ils luisent de pouvoir et de magie. Son étincelle.

Je vois Scott commencer à suffoquer, son visage devient pale, son souffle plus difficile, du sang noir ne tarde pas à couler de son nez, emplissant peu à peu sa bouche.

Je me relève alors prestement et ceinture le corps tremblant de mon Stiles, l'attirant contre moi, d'abord son dos contre mon torse puis je le tourne, de façon à rencontrer son regard tempétueux.

\- Stiles. Concentre toi sur moi, mon amour. Arrête ce que tu es en train de faire.  
\- Il doit comprendre ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Je sais me défendre maintenant ! Je n'ai pas mérité tout cela ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour protéger tout le monde, je n'ai jamais causé de tord à qui que ce soit ! J'aime la meute ! C'est … malgré tout ce qu'il peut penser et dire, c'est aussi ma meute ! J'en fais entièrement partie ! Il doit COMPRENDRE !

Je colle mon front au sien, caresse nos nez ensemble, j'inspire son odeur, plein de colère, de tristesse et d'amour pour moi. Je rouvre les yeux et les replonge dans les siens.

\- Stiles. Tu agis sous la colère, calme toi.  
\- Der', je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre ainsi, avec un … un meilleur ami me haïssant et me rabaissant ! Je ne peux vivre ainsi, Derek, je préfèrerai mourir.

Mon cœur se broie à ses mots. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le mexicain commencer à suffoquer, un liquide noir s'échappant de ses lèvres mauves, ses yeux exorbités laisse également échapper le liquide noir.

\- FOXY ! Cesse cela. On va partir, tous ceux qui voudront nous suivront, mais ne fais pas des choses que tu regretteras, little fox. Lâche la pression, tu vas le tuer. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Peu à peu, je vois qu'il se calme, la magie ambiante se fait moins lourde, moins oppressante. J'attire son front contre mon épaule, mon nez derrière son oreille.

\- Voilà, c'est bien mon amour.  
\- Je veux partir, je t'en supplie…  
\- Ok, on rentre à la maison.

Je lance un regard chargé de haine vers l'ancien meilleur ami de mon Compagnon puis fais signe aux enfants de me suivre, tandis que je garde mon amour contre moi après lui avoir enfilé ses vêtements.

Je l'installe dans la voiture puis attache les deux petits, qui couinent doucement, lieurs petites mains tentent d'attraper les épaules ou autres parties de mon compagnon. Cependant, ils n'y parviennent pas. Alors, Stiles tend un bras en arrière et les deux bambins s'y cramponnent et lèchent joyeusement la paume offerte.

\- Quand partons nous ?  
\- Il faut tout programmer avec les autres, Stiles, peut être dans quelques jours.

Lorsque nous arrivons, je couche les enfants et Stiles les embrasse tendrement avant de me rejoindre dans le lit.

\- Où voudrais-tu aller mon ange ?  
\- Dans un endroit où… toute la meute serait heureuse. Une… je sais pas. Une ville ? J'arrive pas à savoir. Pas du tout. Tu penses que ce serait quoi le mieux ?  
\- On verra avec tout le monde.

J'enfoui mon visage contre son cou, embrassant doucement son épiderme.

\- Sourwolf ?  
\- Hum…  
\- Je… est ce que mon corps te dégoûte ? Je… mes… les marques, les morsures… ce ne sont pas les tiennes… elles… souillent mon corps…  
\- Non.

Je le surplombe en douceur, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Le dos de mes phalanges caressent sa joue, je le dévore du regard et me glisse entre ses cuisses. Ces dernières enserrent alors délicatement mes hanches, pressant nos bassins ensemble.

\- Ecoute, Stiles. Écoute moi bien. J'aime ton corps, j'aime ton âme, j'aime ton cœur. Tout de toi est sujet à mon amour. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter de cela, d'accord ? Ce que t'ont fait ces monstres est impardonnable mais ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, mon ange. Je n'aime pas moins ton corps.  
\- Mais… ce ne sont pas … ce ne sont pas tes morsures…  
\- Eh bien, dans ce cas là, si tu acceptes, je n'ai qu'à les recouvrir des miennes..  
\- T'accepterais de faire ça ?, son air étonné me serre le cœur.  
\- Si tu en as envie.

Je vois et surtout, je ressens, l'amour inconditionnel qu'il me porte à cet instant. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux, sa douce main se faufile sous mon haut, caressant du bout des doigts ma peau frissonnante.

\- Alors fais-le s'il te plait…

Je l'embrasse, d'abord chastement puis je dévore sa bouche, tandis que je tire doucement son débardeur vers le haut, laissant mes ongles ripper délicatement sur ses tétons. Il gémit dans ma bouche, électrisant mes sens.

/!\ DEBUT LEMON /!\

Je me remets debout et le tire sur le bord du lit, d'un mouvement vif, il retire mon haut et dévore mon torse, sa langue léchant chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition, créant des arabesque divines, apposant son odeur partout sur moi. Cela me rend dingue.

Je caresse et joue avec ses tétons et il ne tarde pas à gémir sur mon épiderme. Sans plus attendre, l'impatience faisant trembler ses doigts, il retire mon pantalon et embrasse mon boxer, où mon excitation est plus que visible. Je ferme les yeux, fort, pour me concentrer et ne pas piller sa bouche. Ses longs doigts caressent l'arrière de mes cuisses, laissant même parfois un doigt glisser sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement ; son ongle griffe sensuellement ma peau, et d'un coup, il mordille mon membre en me transperçant de son regard plein de désir.

\- S-stiles. T'es… tu es sur ?  
\- J'ai envie de toi, Der'…

Rapidement, mon boxer rejoint mon pantalon et d'un mouvement expert, il me prend en bouche.

Seigneur. Cela pourrait suffire à me faire jouir. Sa cavité buccale est chaude, humide, serrée… je grogne de plaisir alors qu'il me suce avec dévouement, son regard malicieux et plein d'amour plongeant dans le miens, des effluves de contentement et de désir embaumant la pièce, m'entourant, me berçant. Mes yeux roulent, je sers les mâchoires et me retiens à grande peine de ne pas empoignée sa nuque pour accélérer ses succions.

Je le redresse rapidement et déboutonne son pantalon, extirpant sa virilité pour la frotter et la branler avec la mienne. Il frissonne et geint contre moi, et lorsque ses jambes se font trop flageolantes, je le repousse sur le lit et enlève entièrement son pantalon.

Je me laisse tomber entre ses cuisses et presse mon nez contre son aine, me repaissant de sa délicate odeur pimentée par le désir et le plaisir. Je lèche son désir, sur toute sa longueur, appréciant la veine palpitante contre ma langue. Je le prends ensuite entièrement en bouche, et j'aime sentir son membre chaud et lourd sur ma langue. Je peux voir ses poings se refermer férocement et désespérément sur les draps, les tirant sûrement de la même manière qu'il aimerait tirer sur mes cheveux.

Il gémit, se cambre et résister doit lui être impossible car il perd ses mains dans ma tignasse brune, tirant dessus, me relevant pour dévorer mes lèvres. Je pars butiner son oreille, son torse, son nombril, avec lequel je mime l'acte sexuel.

J'apprécie le voir se tordre de plaisir sous moi dans le même temps que l'impatience emplie ses jolies prunelles dorées…

Sans perdre de temps, je laisse mes crocs sortir et les plante dans MA Marque. Il hurle de plaisir, si fort que je m'empresse de couvrir sa bouche avec ma main. Lorsque enfin je relâche et lèche la chaire abîmée, il halète.

Je roule des yeux au plaisir que je ressens à travers le lien. Mes yeux dans les siens, j'enduis deux doigts de salive avant d'en porter un à son entrée. Je ne fais d'abord que l'effleurer, jouant doucement avec. Je la titille, savoure son gémissement.

\- Der', j'en veux plus, s'il te plaiiiiiit…

Avec un ricanement, j'enfonce juste ma première phalange, il grogne et rue légèrement donc je le clame en mordant une marque faite par un autre que moi. Il geint lorsque j'enfonce un peu plus mon doigt simultanément à la troisième morsure que je lui inflige.

Un puissant grognement de satisfaction roule dans ma gorge lorsque mon odeur reprend le dessus sur celle de ses bourreaux.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal, Foxy ?  
\- N-nan… quand c'est toi… ça fait… tellement de bien…, il souffle difficilement.

Je remonte pour l'embrasser profondément, puis je pars mordiller sa nuque, avant d'apposer ma marque profondément dans la chaire là où d'autres ont posé leurs dents.

Contre toute attente, il se cambre un peu plus, s'empalant entièrement sur mon doigt, dans un gémissement indécent. Je n'attends pas une éternité pour le baiser amoureusement de mes doigts, le second rejoignant le premier, ce qui lui tira une grimace d'inconfort.

Je me penche et laisse mes dents parcourir son bassin avant de laisser mes canines effleurer sa queue tendue. Il gémit divinement.

Lorsque tout son torse est recouvert de mes marques, je le retourne en délicatesse et le pénètre à son feu vert. Je gémis, mes yeux virent à l'électrique et mes griffes éraflent sa peau douce. Une pointe de honte me submerge au constat que je ne sais pas me maîtriser mais je l'efface vite lorsque mon jeune amant s'enfonce un peu plus sur moi. Seigneur tout puissant. C'est si bon. Ses chaires sont serrées, très très serrées, et brûlantes, tellement chaudes…

Je retiens ma respiration quelques secondes, son extase saturant mes sens, tout comme mon propre plaisir. Je pose mon front entre ses omoplates et une de ses mains vient entremêler ses doigts à l'une des miennes, contre sa hanche.

\- Tout va bien, Der' ?  
-O-ouais. Juste une minute. Ou je vais jouir.

Je tente d'ignorer le gémissement d'envie du plus jeune, me contentant d'embrasser sa peau.

Lorsque je débute un léger mouvement de va et vient, je mords possessivement une nouvelle marque, lui arrachant un grognement de contentement.

À chaque fois que je le mords, de nouvelles vagues de plaisir nous font frémir et bientôt, nous sommes au point de non-retour. Alors, délicatement, je le retourne, savourant la teinte cramoisie de ses joues, la sueur faisant briller sa peau pâle et ressortir ses grains de beauté. Exquis.

Lorsque la jouissance vient, il se cambre contre moi, nos torses plaqués, son érection palpitante entre nos ventres, ses chaires se resserrent autour de mon désir et je geins, enfonçant une dernière fois mes canines dans sa chaire tendre, cette fois ci sur une parcelle de peau vierge de toute trace.

Face à toutes ces stimulations, je viens au plus profond de son être, l'emplissant joyeusement. Son sperme vient s'étaler sur son estomac et je m'empresse de l'essuyer du bout des doigts pour les amener à ma bouche, suçant sans vergogne sa semence. Il gémit et m'attire dans un profond baiser plein d'érotisme.

Lorsque je tente de me retirer, il enroule ses cuisses -divines, seigneur- autour de mes hanches pour me retenir.

\- Nan, reste là, j'aime te sentir en moi.

Nous nous endormons donc ainsi, et je savoure notre lien parfaitement complet dans un état euphorique.

/!\ FIN LEMON /!\

Nous sommes le lendemain matin réveillés par deux petites boules de poils piaillant de joie. Elles se pelotonnent entre nos deux corps, s'empressant de lécher nos visages encore endormis.

J'ouvre un œil paresseux, ricanant en avisant les deux petits loups blancs fixant avidement le visage de Stiles, impatients qu'ils sont à ce qu'il ouvre un œil. Je vois clairement que mon compagnon est réveillé à son sourire en coin, il fait juste durer le plaisir. Lorsqu'il papillonne des yeux, il se fait assaillir par des lèchouilles, de mordillements et des jappements euphoriques.

Je frissonne au son de son rire, qui est plus joyeux que jamais.

\- Arrêtez les garçons… s-s-stop…

Au bout de longues minutes, les deux enfants cessent leur torture, assis sur le ventre de mon amant.

\- Eh bien mes petits loups, pourquoi êtes vous transformés ?!

L'un des petits se penche doucement pour coller sa truffe au nez de Stiles, leurs yeux rivés. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'humain glousse.

\- Vous êtes bloqués… heureusement que papa est là, hein.

Mon souffle se bloque dans mes poumons à l'appellation. Je le fixe, et lui me coule un regard en coin en déglutissant.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Derek, que j'ai tord de faire cela, mais…  
\- Non, tu as le droit, Foxy.

Des étoiles de pure merveille dansent dans ses prunelles qui s'emplissent de larmes de bonheur. Il me murmure un tendre « merci » et redirige son attention sur le louveteau. Dans une caresse apaisante, il passe sa main dans les poils blancs, avant d'appuyer à la base de la nuque, doucement. Le petit loup grogne et geint, avant de se transformer lentement en petit garçon aux griffes et crocs acérés, les yeux d'or en fusion. L'enfant offre un sourire désarmant avant de se laisser glisser contre le flan de Stiles, offrant la place à son frère. L'opération se répète une nouvelle fois et le gamin se couche par dessus son frère.

Je me colle contre mon Compagnon et embrasse sa joue avec dévotion, légèrement étourdi par toutes ses émotions entremêlées aux miennes.

Je sursaute faiblement lorsque mon portable sonne, je déterre alors mon nez de sa tendre gorge et décroche en grommelant, alors que j'observe les deux bambins ronfler doucement.

\- Derek ? C'est Peter, est ce que nous pouvons passer ?

Je grogne un assentiment et raccroche sans plus attendre, me rencognant contre mon Stiles.

La meute ne s'embarrasse pas à sonner pour rentrer dans la maison, grimpant directement dans la chambre. Cependant, Peter se fige dans l'encadrement de porte, se bouchant le nez, et Isaac se dissimule contre son dos, son petit nez plongé dans le col de l'aîné. Lydia fronce légèrement les sourcils et s'empresse d'ouvrir la fenêtre alors que Jackson et Ethan restent plus loin.

\- Vous empestez le sexe. Comment les petits peuvent seulement supporter cela ?!

Stiles grommelle et cache son visage contre mon torse. Son corps nu s'arc divinement contre le miens et je grogne de plaisir. Ignorant l'odeur, Isaac se précipite vers nous et se love contre Stiles, faisant fit de sa nudité.

Je sens la main fraîche du blond passer sur le ventre de l'humain, entre nos deux corps, aussi, j'attrape distraitement nos deux sous vêtements avant d'en passer un à Stiles.

\- Pas envie, marmonne-t-il.

Alors tout en levant les yeux au ciel, je lui enfile, même s'il résiste faiblement. Je rugis presque quand Peter nous arrache la couverture, dévoilant le corps plein de morsures de mon Compagnon.

\- Derek ! Sérieusement ?!  
\- PUTAIN MAIS FERMEZ LA ! JE VEUX DORMIR ! Peter, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé alors je ne tolèrerait pas le moindre commentaire ! Maintenant VOS GUEULES ! 

**NDA** **: Voilààààààààààà~! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elle me font toujours chaud à mon petit coeur d'auteure ! BISOUUUUUUS !**


	19. Chapter 18

**HELLO MES LOUPIOTS !**

 **Alors, je vous annonce officiellement que ce chapitre est le dernier, l'épilogue viendra dans les jours à venir, il est déjà écrit ^^**

 **Je suis heureuse que mon histoire plaise autant et d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fidèles que vous ! Merci pour toutes les reviews !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous avons décidé de partir et nos valises sont enfin prêtes. Les cartons et les meubles ont déjà tous été déménagés, tout cela dans le secret pour que Scott ne s'en aperçoive pas.

La décision de notre nouvelle destination a été assez difficile à choisir ; certains souhaitaient changer de pays, tandis que d'autres voulaient seulement changé de villes et d'autres d'Etat.

D'un commun accord, nous avons laissé Stiles choisir, sans vraiment qu'il en ait conscience ; ainsi, nous nous retrouvons à déménager pour Portland, dans le Maine. Nous sommes parvenus à obtenir une mutation de son père là-bas, en tant que nouveau shériff, au grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Actuellement, je regarde la chambre vide de mon amant, qui sent tellement nos deux odeurs mélangées qu'elle me tourne la tête. Stiles arrive derrière moi, il trépigne, se tord les mains, se mord les lèvres, ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux pleins de doutes.

Inquiet, je fronce les sourcils et passe un bras dans son dos pour le tirer à moi.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Je… et si Scott nous suit ? Et s'il y a déjà une meute là-bas, et qu'elle ne veut pas de nous ? Et s'il y a plein de chasseurs, et qu'ils vous exterminent tous sauf moi parce que je suis humain ?! Et si…

Je le fais taire d'un profond et tendre baiser.

\- On en a déjà parlé Foxy. Chris s'est assuré qu'aucun chasseur ne nous pose de problème, surtout qu'il vient avec nous, donc nous aurons sa protection, okay ? Ensuite, il n'y a pas de meute à Portland et ce n'est pas un territoire revendiqué par une meute alentour. En dehors de ceux qui viennent avec nous, personne n'est au courant d'où nous allons donc Scott ne le saura pas, puis ça ne serait pas dans son intérêt de nous suivre. Il ne veut plus d'humains dans sa meute ; ça tombe bien, nous partons donc son problème est réglé. Alors maintenant calme toi mon ange, respire, tout va bien se passer. Si tu stresses, tu vas rendre les petits nerveux et ils vont être intenables pour le voyage.

Mes mots semblent apaiser mon humain, qui laisse un soupire tremblant s'extraire de ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre mon menton puis ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

\- Merci.

Je lui souris, puis embrasse son petit nez retroussé.

Erika glousse derrière lui, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Perchée sur ses escarpins, elle s'avance vers nous et nous prend dans ses bras, sa joie rayonne par vague de son corps et son sourire est resplendissant.

\- On s'en va enfin !

Programmer notre départ m'a permis de réaliser à quel point la situation était ingérable pour beaucoup d'entre nous, aussi, il restera peu de monde avec Scott, au final !

\- Bon, toutes les valises sont chargées, annonce Jackson. Lydia et moi montons avec Dany, Ethan et Aiden (ce dernier avait fini par ne plus supporter la séparation avec son jumeau et par haïr Scott de ne pas le comprendre et faire de la vie d'Ethan un calvaire). Dans votre voiture, il y aura les petits, avec John. Chris et Allison prennent Mason. Peter et Isaac prennent la Jeep avec Erica et Boyd, nous sommes tous prêts, on part quand vous le voulez.

Un rictus tremblant orne les lèvres de mon Compagnon alors qu'il acquiesce, se calant dans les bras protecteurs de Jackson.

\- Eh, Stili, tout va bien se passer.

Au surnom, le sourire de l'interpellé se fait plus franc et il se dégage vivement pour descendre les escaliers. Je remercie Jackson d'un signe de tête et d'une vive accolade avant de le tirer à ma suite dans les escaliers, Erica nous devançant.

\- Bien, tout le monde en voiture, on a de longues heures de route en perspective !, hurle l'humain.

Nombre se mettent à ricaner mais tout le monde s'exécute. Je grimpe derrière le volant, le Shériff à mes côtés tandis que Stiles monte au milieu des deux enfants et les attache. Ces deux derniers se mettent d'ailleurs à le câliner et à ronronner.

Le trajet se fait dans le bonne humeur, John et moi peinons à en placer une avec Stiles qui babille à tout va, les petits le dévisageant tel le nouveau messie, des étoiles plein les yeux, leurs petites canines dépassant de leurs lèvres entrouvertes d'ébahissement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en les voyant ; pourquoi sont-ils ainsi avec mon Compagnon ?!

Nous nous arrêtons à plusieurs reprises, pour manger, surtout. Après tout, nous sommes une meute de loup-garou en pleine croissance pour la plupart alors si on ne s'arrête pas toutes les deux heures trente, il y a des risques de soulèvement.

C'est assez délicat avec les jumeaux qui ne se contrôlent pas encore, mais Stiles les maintient, leur sert de point d'encrage avec succès. Je commande à leur place, avec les autres, pendant que Stiles les amène dans un coin à part et s'installe pour nous attendre. John se penche vers moi.

\- Maintenant qu'il peut librement les garder, et qu'il est leur père… il serrait peut être temps que tu prennes les choses en main ; je sais qu'il n'attend que toi pour leur trouver un nom. Il a juste peur de ta réaction donc il ne te le demande pas ouvertement.  
\- Je sais. Je vais bientôt lui en parler. Je voudrais juste attendre qu'on s'installe calmement.  
\- Bien.

Lorsque enfin nous arrivons, Stiles sautille sur la banquette arrière, les enfants l'imitant, sans chercher la véritable explication à leur engouement. A peine la voiture est-elle arrêtée que Stiles saute dehors, deux petites têtes blanches à sa suite, et il ouvre vivement la porte d'entrée, ayant gardé la clé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en l'entendant courir partout dans la maison énorme.

D'ailleurs, elle s'apparentait d'avantage à un manoir. La bâtisse est énorme, blanche aux volets rouges, le toit en ardoise noire, le patio est large et accueillant, le jardin est énorme, une balançoire dépasse de l'arrière.

Je sors à mon tour de la camaro, et entre doucement dans la maison, le cœur tambourinant d'excitation. Je titube lorsque la furie qui me sert d'âme sœur se jette contre moi et me serre férocement. Il dépose un baiser humide dans mon cou et laisse ensuite glisser ses douces lèvres le long de mon oreille.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, tellement !

Je grogne de plaisir et passe mes bras autour de lui, allant jusqu'à plaquer son dos contre le mur pour dévorer sa bouche à ma guise.

\- STOP ! Ne commencez pas. Hors de question que j'assiste à cela, bande de loups en rut !, s'exclame Jackson.  
\- T'es tellement une petite nature mon cœur, ricane Lydia en caressant la joue rougie de l'ancien Kanima.

Stiles repose ses pieds au sol et rit alors qu'il gambade joyeusement de pièce en pièce.

\- Bien. Chacun choisit sa chambre.

Sans attendre, les joues rouges, Stiles court vers les escaliers, me tirant par la main, il ouvre toutes les portes, les unes après les autres mais se fige à l'avant dernière porte.

\- Je… celle-ci. Elle… elle est belle. Non ?

Ses iris sont si lumineuses et pleines d'espoir que je ne peux que fondre. Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et ouvre la chambre suivante et déclare joyeusement que cette dernière sera pour « nos enfants ». Je frissonne à cela, ma tête tourne.

Rapidement, tout le monde prend sa chambre, sauf le Shérif, qui a préféré prendre un appartement plus près du poste de police. Stiles a accepté à la seule condition qu'ils puissent se voir dès que possible, et que John vienne dormir à la maison de temps à autres. Il en est de même pour Chris et Allison.

L'installation se fait rapidement, dans la bonne humeur.

L'ambiance me fait d'ailleurs presque tourner la tête ; cela fait tellement d'années que je n'ai pas eu la sensation, l'euphorie, le bien être d'une meute soudée, unie.

Le soir, au lieu de chacun regagner notre chambre, nous nous couchons tous ensemble dans le salon, empilés. Pour ne pas changer, les louveteaux sont collés contre mon Compagnon, qui se retrouve au centre de la puppy pile. Doucement, alors que tout le monde plonge peu à peu dans le sommeil, je passe une main sous le haut de Stiles et caresse son ventre chaud. Dans la pénombre, je vois un sourire plein de luxure orner ses jolies lèvres, et je presse les miennes sous son nombril. Il ferme les yeux pour savourer mon ongle griffant la peau sous son boxer.

\- Der' ! Ne fais pas cela !, grogne Isaac.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier me pousse de sur mon compagnon et prend ma place. Je me retrouve ainsi contre le torse de mon oncle.

\- 'Zac ! Reviens…, bafouille-t-il.  
\- Non. J'en ai marre que tu me tripotes, je veux dormir. Et Stiles aussi. Alors comme vous êtes deux pervers, molestez vous mutuellement.

Toute la meute ricane tandis que je vire cramoisi et tout en râlant, je reprends ma place. La main de Stiles se perd dans ma nuque, je frémis et finis par m'endormir.

 **OoOoO**

Cela fait à présent quelques semaines que nous sommes installés ici. La maison entière sent la meute. La famille.

Nous sommes un peu tous dans un état proche de l'euphorie, galvanisés par la situation, par la liberté dont, sans même nous en rendre compte, nous étions privés sous le joug de Scott.

Mon épiderme se hérisse lorsque Stiles passe une main brûlante sur mon ventre, simultanément à ses lèvres qui happent un bouton de chair. Je souffle difficilement, me remettant comme je le peux du fabuleux orgasme dont vient de me gratifier mon doux humain.

Son sourire m'éblouit au même titre que sa beauté, surtout avec ses joues roses et ses yeux brumeux du précédent orgasme.

Je brosse sa tignasse folle en arrière et presse mes lèvres sur son front.

\- J'espère que les autres ne nous ont pas entendus ou ils vont encore faire une vie.  
\- T'inquiète. Tous les loups sont partis, les petits sont avec Lydia devant Blanche Neige.  
\- Elle adore ce Disney.

Je savoure le silence dans lequel nous sommes ensuite plongés, toute mon attention posée sur mon Compagnon.

Je n'entends que les battements de son cœur redevenus calmes et lents, apaisants. Je ne sens que son odeur, partout sur les draps, sur ma peau, sur sa peau, sur dans l'air, mélangée à la mienne, de façon exquise. Je ne vois que son visage pâle constellé de grains de beautés, aux joues roses, son corps fin et musclés pressé contre le mien, ses longues mains caressant mon torse, mes joues, mes hanches, échauffant mes sens. Mon touché est aussi plus fort, stimulé par notre activité précédente ; je suis plus conscient que jamais de son grain de peau doux et soyeux, de sa chaire chaude contre la mienne…

Avec un puissant grognement, j'inverse nos positions, me vautrant sur lui, dans son odeur, dans sa douceur. Il rit doucement, me caresse les cheveux. J'embrasse sa gorge, laisse mes lèvres retracer sa jugulaire pulsant doucement.

Je le regarde, ma main sur sa joue, mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Dis, Foxy. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de trouver des noms aux petits ?

Je vois le choc et la surprise se dessiner sur ses traits, puis ses jolies prunelles s'emplissent de larmes, des perles de joie.

\- V-vrai-vraiment ?  
\- Eh bien, j'aimerais bien ne plus appeler nos enfants par des surnoms, faute de prénoms…  
\- Nos… nos enfants ?  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui les as nommés ainsi ?  
\- Tu… le veux vraiment alors ? Avoir… des enfants avec moi ? Qu'on ait notre propre famille ? Qu'on soit parents ?!

Mes lèvres s'étirent tendrement dans sa direction, je laisse nos nez se frotter, pour apaiser ses émotions en ébullition. Je laisse ensuite mon nez effleurer sa joue rose pour le glisser derrière son oreille, laissant mes lèvres l'effleurer doucement lorsque je murmure:

\- C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde.

Il couine en m'enlaçant à m'étouffer, fondant en larmes dans mon cou.

\- M-merci.

 **OoOoO**

\- J'ai bien réfléchit, Der' !

Allongés dans le lit, côte à côte, nos mains liées, il tourne son adorable frimousse vers moi.

\- J'ai trouvé les noms parfaits !

J'hausse un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'invitant à continuer, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire, s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes hanches tant l'excitation le prend.

\- Bestha et Bor !

Mon deuxième sourcil rejoint le premier, clairement sceptique.

\- Un géant des glaces et un Dieu ?! Sérieusement, Stiles ?!  
\- Roh. J'avais espéré que tu ne relèverais pas.

Il se laisse tomber sur mon torse avec un grognement -je crois que je déteins un peu trop sur lui. Il mord ma clavicule puis y passe la langue, son regard coquin plongeant de nouveau dans le mien alors qu'un sourire malicieux orne ses divines lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Midgard et…

Sans attendre la suite, je le retourne dos sur le matelas, ce qui lui arrache un cri très peu virile.

\- Si tu me dis Asgard, je te bâillonne pour toujours !

Pour appuyer mes mots, je pille ses lèvres. Il glousse lorsque je le relâche.

\- Très bien, très bien… alors… Remus et Romu…

Je le dévore de nouveau, le laissant à bout de souffle. Il lève les yeux au ciel en gloussant. Je passe mes paumes contre ses flans dans une longues caresse appuyée avant de poser un petit baiser sur sa joue.

\- Alors Eros et Hélios !

Avec un gémissement désespéré, je laisse tomber mon front contre son épaule, le faisant rire doucement, sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- C'est vrai, ils représentent notre amour et ce sont nos soleils … quoi de mieux que le dieu de l'amour et le dieu de la lumière pour les nommer ?!  
\- C'est tellement niais, Stiles ! Trop nais…

Je dévore sa gorge de tendres baisers.

\- Alexandre et Hephaistion !  
\- Garde tes romances gays pour toi, Stiles, n'implique pas nos enfants.

Il roule des yeux et je le trouve bien trop mignon. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir me passer de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de ses yeux, de ses sourires, de lui.

\- A la base, c'est une vraie histoire, hein, bougonne-t-il.

Je ricane.

\- Ash… Oh non ! Nissyen et Evnissyen ! C'est génial ça !  
\- Non, pas moyen. Impossible de prononcer cela, surtout si on doit les disputer !  
\- Ils sont adorables, je t'interdis de leur crier dessus, espèce de loup mal léché !  
\- Seulement si tu ne les laisse pas te mordre et te marquer sans cesse.  
\- Mais c'est normal ! Ils en ont besoin !  
\- Et quand ils auront quinze ans ?!  
\- Eh bah ? Ils pourront s'ils veulent.

Je le fixe, outré.

\- Stiles ! T'es à moi ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir te marquer !  
\- Tu vois, tu es un loup mal léché !  
\- Non mais… Stiles !

 **OoOoO**

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il me reparle des prénoms, chacun de nous ayant cherché de notre côté.

Assis sur le divan, les petits contre nous, il me regarde dans les yeux et murmure :

\- Calum et Lewis.

Les gamins ouvrent leurs yeux et ronronnent doucement, tandis que mon propre cœur se serre.

\- Ou est l'anguille ?  
\- Y'en a pas, Der', je te le promets. C'est sérieux…

Il se tortille doucement sur le canapé, nerveux, mal à l'aise. Je laisse mes doigts malaxer sa nuque, tendrement, et il s'apaise quelque peu.

\- Je… Lewis… est d'origine germanique, et signifie, en gros : illustre, glorieux combattant. Il est dit que.. Tu vas me trouver idiot de me fier aux significations des prénoms…

Je relève son visage qu'il a baissé vers ses genoux, honteux, alors que ses joues ont une belle teinte rose.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela idiot, mon amour. Cela prouve une fois de plus à quel point tu fais attention à eux. Continue.  
\- Erm… euh… bien… il est dit que les Lewis sont connus pour leur persévérance, et leur intuition… mais aussi qu'ils sont très attachés à leur famille et qu'ils sont sensibles, sans y paraître… Ils disent qu'il est franc, même si parfois un peu trop crûment mais qu'il fait toujours en sorte de résoudre les situations compliquées… Il… son nom… il résume les sentiments des loups et de leur meute…

Je le vois déglutir, puis il reprend, ses prunelles whiskey se plongeant dans les miennes.

\- Quant à Calum … il est réservé et secret, il est sensible aussi mais ne veut surtout pas le montrer, il passe facilement d'un sentiment à un autre. Il est … il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les gens… il préfère rester en retrait et observer… Mais au fond, si j'ai choisi ces prénoms, ce n'est pas seulement pour leur signification… c'est parce que je les aimes avant tout !

Je lui offre un sourire attendri, puis je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts et les perds dans ses mèches pour l'attirer à mes lèvres. Le baiser est doux, plein d'amour et de promesses. Je me sépare de ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts tremblent un peu trop sur ma peau, signe qu'il se disperse trop. Aussi, je presse nos fronts ensemble.

\- Je dis que ces prénoms conviennent parfaitement !

Ainsi, le premier petit que nous avions trouvé termina affublé de Lewis tandis que son jumeau écopa de Calum.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^**


	20. Epilogue

**Salut mes petits loups !**

 **Alors, aujourd'hui, Humain parmi les loups se termine, ceci est l'épilogue !**

 **Il n'est pas exclu que je pose des petits bonus sur un coup de tête mais je ne promets rien ^^**

 **Merci infiniment à vous, chers lecteurs, que ce soit ceux qui laissent des reviews, ceux qui me follows ou ceux qui lisent en coup de vent ! Merci ! J'ai été heureuse de vous présenter cette fanfic, qui est la première que je termine et la première que j'ai écrite sur Teen Wolf !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **EPILOGUE**

\- Lewis, bouge toi un peu ! On va être en retard.

L'interpellé grogna, peu disposé à obéir. Cependant, un couinement tout sauf viril sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'une masse -devant peser au moins trois tonnes !- s'effondra sur lui. Un nez frais se logea dans son cou, y déposant d'ailleurs un chaste baiser sonore.

\- Allez, viennnnnnnns.

Seul un nouveau grognement répondit, alors que Lewis enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque de son attaquant, cachant son propre visage dans le cou offert.

\- Lew ! Papa arrive dans vingt minutes.

Instantanément, la marmotte ouvrit de grands yeux, un éclair de compréhension passant dedans. Dans les secondes suivantes, il se dégagea de son assaillant, envoya voler les couvertures et sauta dans la douche -qui fut la plus rapide de tous les temps- et s'habilla. Il dévala les escaliers, et fut devant la porte au moment même où elle s'ouvrit sur un Stiles rayonnant de joie.

Lewis piailla, et s'il avait été un chiot, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute sur le fait que sa queue aurait été agitée dans tous les sens. Il sauta dans les bras tendus de son père adoré, et se frotta joyeusement contre lui, imprimant son odeur sur sa peau, sans vergogne. Contre son flan, Lewis pouvait sentir son frère s'agiter tout autant que lui. Un sourire orna son doux visage.

Il n'y avait que leur papa pour faire ainsi extérioriser ses émotions à Calum.

Dans une vieille habitude et un instinct profondément enfoui, Lewis entreprit de grignoter, doucement, la joue de Stiles, ses dents pinçant gentiment la peau pale.

L'humain ne fit rien d'autre que glousser, vite imité par les autres occupants de la maison.

Cependant, un long grognement irrité retentit, faisant sourire Lewis et Calum alors qu'ils étaient maintenant pelotonnés contre leur père sur le divan.

\- Purée, laissez moi retrouver mon Compagnon, les garçons !  
\- Non, grogna Calum, ses canines imprimant une pression un peu plus forte sur la nuque de son père.  
\- Oh que si ! Ça fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors écartez vous !

Comme toujours, Stiles riait de la jalousie de son amant, qui assassinait leurs bébés du regard. On pouvait cependant y déceler une pointe d'amusement. Derek s'approcha vivement du trio et prit possession des lèvres douces de son Compagnon, faisant grimacer les deux garçons.

\- Vous avez été sages ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi papa ?!  
\- Que votre foutu second père n'arrive à rien avec vous, donc vous avez été des petits diablotins, ais-je tord ?!

Ils eurent la décence de rougir.

Il est vrai que du haut de leurs dix-sept ans, Lewis et Calum étaient dans une période où ils avaient enfin le plein contrôle de leur loup et pouvaient donc sortir et s'amuser avec les humains en toute tranquillité. Et bien que les deux garçons soient d'un tempérament calme, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils étaient malicieux, profitant de leur ressemblance en tous points pour jouer quelques tours. Seul Stiles parvenait à les différencier parfaitement et à ne pas se laisser avoir. Quoique un seul mot de sa part suffisait à se faire jurer obéissance, amour et blablabla des jeunes garçons.

Leur victime préférée restait leur « Papounet » comme ils s'amusaient à nommer Derek, sachant qu'il n'appréciait que très peu l'appellation.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu cherchais ?, début Lydia.  
\- Oui, j'ai trouvé tous les bouquins possibles et imaginable sur le jumelage des loups !

Calum se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation, cherchant la main de son frère. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait eu besoin de le sentir proche, il avait le besoin vital de contacts physiques avec lui et il savait Lewis tout aussi dépendant de lui.

Légèrement préoccupés par leur état d'angoisse profonde et de mal être qui résultait de quelques jours de séparation -forcée hein parce que jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de s'éloigner de son jumeau-, la meute avait entreprit des recherches et Stiles avait du partir chercher des livres conservés par des meutes un peu partout dans le pays.

Lewis et Calum ne s'intéressaient que très peu au sujet, se complaisant dans la situation, n'éprouvant pas le besoin de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'étouffant ; ils se respectaient et savaient tout autant respecter l'intimité et les secrets de l'autre.

Lewis se releva des genoux de Stiles pour se coller à Calum, leurs chevelures blanches se mélangeaient, des sourires doux ornaient leurs lèvres et leurs yeux vairons fixaient la meute bavarder joyeusement.

Ils sourirent un peu plus en avisant leur Papounet renifler la peau de l'humain, aussi discrètement que possible -sinon, Stiles allait encore piquer une crise- et il fronça le nez. Mu par un instinct que les deux jeunes garçons savaient lupin, le nouvel Alpha croqua vivement dans le cou pâle, clairement en signe de revendication. Le cri de plaisir que poussa Stiles surprit plus ou moins la meute, mais les mis tous mal à l'aise.

Dangereusement, l'humain tourna la tête vers son loup, le regard assassin. Derek sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire car il blémit.

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ta caboche de loup mal léché ?!  
\- M… mais… Je … j't'avais dit qu'ils devaient arrêter de te marquer ! Leur odeur est partout sur toi ! Mais tu es MIENS ! … Je… j'devais le faire, gémit-il presque. Je devais te revendiquer.  
\- Oh. Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ce serait plus intelligent ET intéressant de faire ça en privé et dans une chambre ?!  
\- J'aurais pu y songer, en effet.

Un même sourire sadique déforma les traits des jumeaux.

Oh qu'ils allaient s'amuser.

 **FIN**

 **NDA** **: Voilà, une nouvelle page se tourne, laissez moi vos avis si le coeur vous en dit !**

 **Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes OS et autres fics (notamment celles sur TW!)**

 **à bientôt j'espère ! Plein de bisous partout ! KEUR**


	21. Bonus : Saint-Valentin

**Salut mes petits loups !**

 **Comme promis, je reviens avec un bonus qui pour cette fois sera tourné vers la saint-valentin !**

 **J'en ai commencé un second, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le poster étant donné que je n'ai que quelques lignes d'écrites !**

 **Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon blabla, je vous souhaite une joyeuse saint-valentin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Saint Valentin !**

Lewis et Calum ouvrirent la porte le plus silencieusement possible et passèrent le bout de leur nez dans l'interstice. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds. Lewis se pressa contre le flanc de son frère et un doux sourire orna ses lèvres.

Stiles était allongé sur le dos, en étoile dans le lit, un bras pendant dans le vide et la bouche ouverte. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, ses joues roses et son corps simplement vêtu d'un boxer était couvert d'un drap jusqu'à la taille.

Derek, allongé contre lui, avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille, le rapprochant toujours un eu plus de lui, son visage enfoui dans la nuque offerte. Ils dégageaient un sentiment de bien être et de sérénité ainsi que d'amour.

Les deux garçons avancèrent davantage et montèrent tout doucement sur le matelas, se calant contre l'humain, qui soupira d'aise. Inconsciemment, il savait que ses deux enfants étaient enfin contre lui, et son bras auparavant pendant remonta pour caresser les cheveux de Calum, qui ronronna.

En se mordillant les lèvres, Lewis parvint à se faufiler entre ses deux parents. Ainsi blotti contre eux, il se sentait bien. Calum passa un bras par-dessus leur Papa et prit la main de Lewis.

Là, c'était parfait.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Derek se réveilla, il put constater que ce n'était plus Stiles qui était contre lui mais son fils. Il l'avait entouré de ses bras, sa petite frimousse pleine de cheveux blancs enfoncée contre sa gorge.

Son visage s'emplit de tendresse, sa main allant caresser les doux cheveux.

Il se redressa doucement, mais Lewis raffermit sa prise sur lui en grognant. Il ricana et resta sur un coude, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus le jeune homme. Stiles et Calum étaient tendrement enlacés, blottis contre le dos de Lewis. Derek parvint à se détacher de son petit loup et il embrassa les lèvres de son Compagnon avant de faire de même sur le front de ses deux enfants.

Il se leva ensuite rapidement et descendit à la cuisine, où il prépara le petit déjeuner pour toute la meute.

Lorsque ses deux garçons descendirent, la mine toute chiffonnée et grognons, il leur servit un chocolat chaud. Toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils burent rapidement la boisson et avalèrent goulûment leur petit-déjeuner.

Derek profita de leur appétit féroce de gamins de dix-sept ans pour s'éclipser, un plateau plein à craquer dans les ùains.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, s'y glissa et entrouvrit les rideaux, juste assez pour que les lueurs du soleil éclaircissent la pièce. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit, posa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

Délicatement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de son amant, et se pencha pour butiner ses lèvres en douceur.

Impatiemment, il se coula contre son Compagnon, ses mains le caressant amoureusement. Il le tira du sommeil à grand renfort de baisers et de tendresse.

Lorsque les prunelles whiskey s'ouvrirent, elle luisaient d'envie, et ses lèvres partirent à la conquête de la bouche de l'Alpha.

Cependant, alors qu'il enroulait ses cuisses autour du bassin de son loup, ce dernier s'écarta de lui, le souffle court, les yeux rouges.

\- O-ok, Foxy…

Leurs hanches se frottèrent, presque timidement, alors que Derek tentait de se contenir.

Pour détourner leur attention, il saisit les fraises posées dans un bol sur le plateau et en glissa une entre les lèvres rouges de son humain.

Il regretta cependant rapidement son action ; voir la langue rose lécher et s'enrouler autour du fruit puis les lèvres se refermer dessus avec gourmandise lui donnèrent des bouffées de chaleur.

Il grogna et pilla la bouche tentatrice, partageant avec délice le fruit, son goût sucré rendant les lèvres de son amant encore plus addictives.

Il partit ensuite à la conquête de la gorge pâle puis murmura contre l'oreille ;

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon amour.

* * *

 **NDA : N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (ça me motivera à écrire le second bonus ! ^^ niark niark niark )**


End file.
